


Take What You Will

by zanzibaristhecaptain



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Soul Bond, dark!anakin, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanzibaristhecaptain/pseuds/zanzibaristhecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin has left the Order to become Darth Vader after being fed the false lie that he can save Padmé, his children, and his love, Obi-Wan from the Clone Wars. Forced to live the life of a glorified bed-slave, Obi-Wan plots to escape with the children and return back to the Council and his true love, Qui-Gon. However, time is slowly running out as Anakin's possessive nature threatens to throw the whole galaxy into turmoil and ultimately make his old-master decide between free-will and fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story! Hope you enjoy! ((NOTE: This story is EXTREMELY dark. If this does not sit well with you, please DO NOT read! Otherwise- enjoy~))

The sun was late today. He had noticed but then again, it was only with it’s rise did he feel safe. The night, the darkness, was when the nightmares plagued him. Not only were they in his mind, hounding him almost every waking moment, but they were very real. Too real.

These past six months had not faired well for General Obi-Wan Kenobi, or, ex general to be more exact. While the war still raged on he was not part of it; he hadn’t been for quite some time. Not since his kidnapping all those months ago by the hands of his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

He had been drugged, dragged onto a ship, and taken to the planet Rakku where he was thrown into a lavish palace that he soon learned was to be his prison for the foreseeable future. His and Padmé’s. Obi-Wan feared for her more than himself. After all, she had just barely given birth to the twins when Anakin had forced her here. Now she had to share in this torment while trying to raise the children as best she could.

Anakin was not cruel to them, not really, and for that Obi-Wan thanked the Force.

His lost friend was more troubled, broken down by the Sith’s teachings and false promises more than anything but, not insane, like Padmé said. Anakin was delusional- that much was clear. Frequently he stated that he was saving Obi-Wan, Padmé, and the children from the rest of the world; from the war. But that in of itself couldn’t be true. They had no free will here in this palace.

Yes, they were cared for, fed, keep healthy, given things to keep them preoccupied but they weren’t really free. Every night Obi-Wan would look out the large glass windows in his room, out into space, and wish desperately that he could reach out and fly away- escape. But he couldn’t while the Senator was still here. He would never leave without her.

A sudden knock at the door startled the Jedi Master and he whirled in his seat by the windows to a standing position. Why did they knock? Why did anyone knock these day? They were going to come in wether he liked it or not.

“Obi-Wan?” Came the inquiring voice of his captor.

The golden doors were pushed open and Anakin came striding in, black robes flowing out behind him.

If it had been another life, another way, he would have looked like the pristine Jedi Qui-Gon wished him to be. But his corrupted eyes and dark Force-signature was enough to tell anyone who’s side he belonged to. “Anakin.” He greeted cooly, smoothing out the loose fitting robes he had been given instead of his Jedi garb.

Loose fitting as they were, it was more comfortable than what he was use to, but the reason behind the large fit always made him grimace. ‘Easy access’ Anakin had joked one time.

“You look troubled, love.”

Ah, the pet names. Those had started up the day Anakin kidnapped him. ‘Love’ ‘Obi’ ‘Mine’ were all names he had been called but none made his stomach twist more than ‘love’ for it seemed darkly ironic. There was no love between them as far as Obi-Wan was concerned.

“The sun rose late today.” He said, frowning as Anakin’s long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. A fiery and possessive kiss was sealed on his lips and while the action was pleasant, he couldn’t help but pull back in disgust.

He hadn’t been touched the first month he had been here but after that? Anakin was a frequent visitor in the night and at times during the day if he wasn’t away on a mission.

“It’s the planet’s gravitation. Aloo was destroyed yesterday and so the system is off-balance. The sun will always come up later now.”

“Aloo was destroyed?” Obi-Wan breathed in surprise, fear tearing at his heart as he tried to pull away. His hands shook where they pressed up against the other’s chest, trying to create the distance he wanted so dearly but, it was no use and Anakin brought him closer once more. “Yes. My master felt it was best to set an example and Aloo was the best option.”

“But those people! There were millions living there! It was the most populated-“ He tried. “It doesn’t matter. The were all loyal to the wrong side. Now the people know where the real power is.” Kisses were pressed to Obi-Wan’s cold cheek as the color faded from it in shock. “I missed you so much while I was away. You were the only thing I could think about.” Anakin cooed. Obi-Wan’s stomach twisted again.

“How is Padmé and the children?” He managed to asked though he knew he was not suppose to. The possessive nature Anakin had developed was out of control when it came to his two lovers. When Luke and Leia were born, Obi-Wan only had a few moments to hold them before he was dragged away and locked on the East side of the palace. According to Anakin, he didn’t want to share him with anyone- including his own children.

It was a ridiculous thought but it stemmed from the Sith’s own darkness and therefor was hard to reason with. “They are good.” Anakin said slowly between the kisses he smoothed against the cool skin of Obi-Wan’s neck. “Luke is getting big and he’s strong with the Force.” There was a smirk on those lips, Obi-Wan could feel it. “He’ll make a great Sith when he gets older.”

The thought was chilling to the bone. Luke, a Sith? No. It went against everything that Padmé stood for, how would she allow it? Obi-Wan stopped the thought. ‘Allow’. It wasn’t a term they possessed anymore- they had no control. Anakin would raise his son however he wanted, with or without Padmé’s approval.

But the image of the child growing into a monster made Obi-Wan’s heart hurt even more. Those children…he had felt the light side within them when he had held them, had foreseen a greater future than Rakku and darkness.

“Leia is just as beautiful and intelligent as her mother, and is also as strong in the Force. Both will be powerful wielders when they are grown.” Anakin continued before pulling his prisoner with him and over to the plush widow seats Obi-Wan and been sitting on before.

The older man winced as he was forced to straddle Anakin and sit in his lap. Those arms had yet to let him go. “Anakin, will I ever see them?” He whispered, pain lacing his voice as he stared out the window as the sun arched higher and higher into the sky.

The city below the palace was beginning to awaken as people set to work for the day. Lights were turned on, buildings began to pour out civilians, and hover-crafts and the like went zipping by. The grip on his hips tightened. “Why do you want to see them?”

That was a good question. Why did he? “Because I care for them just as much as you.” He answered truthfully.

There was a pregnant silence in the large room, filling the space with more nervous anxiety than the pleasant disgust it had been a few moments before. “We’ll see. But for now, I want to see you.”

Anakin’s hand slipped into the robe Obi-Wan was wearing and slowly he eased it further and further off the man’s shoulders until it fell and pooled around Obi-Wan’s waist, leaving him bare chested. “Beautiful.” Anakin whispered, clear eyes wandering over the expansion of pure sun-kissed skin and lightly running his fingers along the old battle scars.

Obi-Wan shivered at the touch and forced himself to keep his concentration on outside. There, he could loose himself and not have to think about- A sharp tug on his hair brought his attention swarming back to Anakin who was glaring at him through thick lashes. “Don’t. Leave. Me.” He hissed before angling his old master’s head down to smother him in another possessive kiss.

/Where were you just now?/ Came his voice moments later through their (forced) shared bond. Obi-Wan thought about not answering for a moment, but only a moment, for seconds later Anakin was pressing into his mind in a rather painful manner.

/I was thinking about being somewhere else./ He answered truthfully again. Obi-Wan never tried to hide his hate for his new existence. This was not how he imagined his life would be at this point. By now, if this hadn’t happened, he would have thought he would be on the front lines of the war, commanding a war party again, spending his nights with Qui-Gon and possibly getting another Padawan.

But this was never to pass, not now.

/You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?/ Anakin’s voice was angry, teetering on seething, his mouth biting a mark onto Obi-Wan’s shoulder, making the skin bleed.

The ‘him’ he was undoubtedly referring to was indeed Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan’s old master and former bond-mate.

When he had been twenty-one and still a Padawan, on the verge of knighthood, the Council had discovered the bond growing between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, unbeknownst to the student-teacher pair themselves. It was at this age that Obi-Wan became promised to the older man and honestly, he couldn’t have been happier.

For years he had known he was in love with Qui-Gon but he had never acted upon the feelings, fearing that he would be rejected. His master, however, had shared the same thoughts and when they were brought before the Council to discuss the matter, both had been over-joyed. At twenty-three, they had consummated their bond and had forever woven their souls together for the rest of entirety.

That is, until Anakin happened.

/He’s not here now, he can’t save you Obi-Wan. No one can. You belong with me, that’s why the Force created you- to belong to me./ Anakin pressed, satisfied he was leaving a mark. Obi-Wan wanted to let out a laugh at that. He was created to become a bed-slave for his old Padawan? He didn’t think so. Or at least, he certainly hoped not.

“Love,” Anakin said out loud this time and hiked up the bottom of the robes so that fell open. The room was at a normal temperature but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but shiver again at the exposed feeling. He braced himself by pushing again Anakin’s chest.

“You have to relax. You’re too stressed for this.”

A un-gloved metal hand wound it’s way up Obi-Wan’s thigh while the still flesh appendix grabbed onto his arse. “I need you.” he breathed across the skin. Obi-Wan doubted he’d ever feel the need- want - ever again but he’d play pretend like Anakin wanted him to. The metal fingers slowly breached the sensitive ring of muscles inside of Obi-Wan and he gasped at the feeling.

His head dropped so that his forehead was leaning against Anakin’s collar bone, the hot flesh against his own made him groan. He hated this- his own body betraying him.

“It’s alright, Obi, don’t be silent. I want to hear you.” /I want to hear you scream./ He added in the quiet of their minds.

The fingers stretched and scissored his opening and instinctively Obi-Wan bucked against the pressure. “Gods, you are so tight.” Anakin laughed softly before withdrawing his hands and lifting Obi-Wan so that he lay down on the pillows.

He should be thankful, at least, that there was no one around close enough to see the display in the windows. A blush spread across his chest at the suggestion. He dare not move from his position but when he looked up again, Anakin was returning with a bottle of fresh smelling lube in hand.

“Relax, former master of mine.” He popped the cap off of the top and squeeze a generous amount into his palm, rubbing it between the metal finger-tips so that it was warm.

This again. Sex. Obi-Wan hated the very idea of it now. At first he had tried to escape, to do anything but this. It was a foolish dream now. Anakin’s human hand splayed out against his chest and moments later, he felt his wrists being trapped above his head with a Force-laden touch. The pressure returned to it’s original spot and once more his body reacted by feeling into it. “ _Fuck_.” Obi-Wan cursed and Anakin smirked. “My my, Master. You sure do seem to being cursing a lot more these days.”

He glared at him. 

Wasn’t it obvious why? 

While he was being stretched, kisses and love marks were being lavished down his muscled chest and down towards his naval. Obi-Wan’s cock was stirring at the touches and he bit his lip in anger. 

This clear sign of arousal was what Anakin wanted every time. The fingers curled and suddenly brushed over his prostate causing the copper-haired Jedi to let out a long and keening sound. His back arched this time and his breathing hitched.

“So beautiful, why didn’t I take you sooner?” Anakin said gently before wrapping his fleshed hand around Obi-Wan’s hardened member. 

“ _Anakin!”_ He gasped and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure seep into him. 

“That’s right, love. Say my name. _Scream it.”_

Sounds of fabric being removed startled Obi-Wan out of his momentary stupor and he lifted his head in time to see Anakin taking out his own erection which he quickly covered in lube.

“You look like a port-side slut like this. I wonder if you moan like one too.” Anakin had wondered the first time they had sex. Now a days, he knew it to be true.

The head of Anakin’s cock teased at Obi-Wan’s opening for a second while he pinched at sensitive nipples and tugged and brightly colored hair before entering in one long push.

“ _Obi-Wan!”_

_“Anakin!”_

They both moaned together. Seconds went by as Anakin was fully seethed within, hips against hips. Obi-Wan struggled against the bond.

“You are truly made for this, Master.” Was all that was said before Anakin rocked out and in, starting a rhythm to their fucking.

Obi-Wan squeeze his eyes shut. There was no pain but pure pleasure and he hated himself for it; hated that he couldn’t stop feeling this way.

“ _Look at me.”_ Anakin gritted out, as he slammed into him over and over again, the pressure between them almost blinding.

Obi-Wan forced himself to look up once again and stopped breathing as those red rimmed eyes stared back at him. No more blue. No more Anakin. In his place, there was only Darth Vader, the name he had be given for his new identity.

That same hand wrapped around his cock and stroked in rhythms similar to the thrusting. It jolted a fine line of satisfaction down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

 _Force,_ he was going to die doing this. 

The slick sound of skin on skin, slapping against each other echoed in the room and the short hitched breaths between both men went with it. Obi-Wan’s legs bounced against Anakin’s side as they went and the glass beside them began to fog up.

Seconds later, Anakin’s rhythm faltered and he stroked in an almost manic fashion before he came with a loud shout, Obi-Wan tumbling after him, screaming his name as wave after wave of orgasm crashed into him. 

There was a clear vision of white before his eyes for a long time before he came back down to himself and the room appeared once more like it always had.

Anakin stayed in him for what seemed like forever before pulling out and hauling Obi-Wan with him to the fresher. 

The younger man was quiet as he cleaned him, bathing away the spunk that had spilled across his abdomen. The deed was done but the possession was still there. 

Obi-Wan refused to look at him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

What had awoken him, he did not know.

Gray light filtered through the slits in the shades hanging in the windows. Outside, the world was awake, starting it’s day without him. There was a hum as vehicles went cruising by, a constant noise from the stream of traffic and not one easily forgotten.

Coruscant was almost famous for being one of the few cities never to sleep. It’s dazzling lights and dark underbelly attracted attention from all over the galaxy. Robbers, slavers, assassins, the whole lot found comfortable homes beneath the bright veneer of the rich community above. Thankfully, the only reason the city didn’t become a crime syndicate was because of it’s political seating in the universe and because the Jedi Temple was centered around it. 

Granted though, there were many days where it dispatched a rather unpleasant reminder that no where was completely crime-free. 

Like today, for a perfect example.

A distant chirping suddenly rung in Qui-Gon’s ears and he groaned at the sound. _Force,_ what time was it? 

Groaning and pulling the covers over his shoulder, he turned away from the noise- his COM link. However, when the caller refused to quit contacting him, he cursed and threw the blankets from his body, dispelling the warmth he had been relaxing in moments before. 

Snatching the COM up from the nightstand, he tapped it open and snarled a grouse, “ _What?”_

“Well, well, so he is alive.” The smooth and rich voice of Plo Koon teased from the other end, tone clearly full of mirth, amused by the grouchy greeting he received. 

“It’s half past morning tea, Master Jinn. Shouldn’t you be up by now?” The older Master asked, voice filtered heavily by the mask he constantly wore. 

Qui-Gon squinted at the light streaming through into his darkened room. “I was resting from the day before.” 

There was a long pause on the other end before Plo slowly said, “Weren’t you on teaching rotation yesterday?” 

“Yes, I was.” 

There was another long pause and he could almost see the Kel Dorian man holding back a laugh. 

“And here I thought the great Qui-Gon Jinn would never tire of teaching the new generation of Jedi. You had three Padawans, did you not?”  

“Yes, but only one of them has made it out unscathed. _What does that tell you_?” He bit out as he stood up slowly from the bed, stretching his limbs.

The pause this time was not in amusement. 

“Qui-Gon, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“ 

“It’s fine.” 

The Sword-Master ran a hand through his long hair, pulling slightly at the small streaks of silver that dyed out the brown. He hadn’t grown any new ones recently and he took that as a divine sign from the Force. 

After all, it meant Obi-Wan was still alive. 

“What can I do for you, my old friend?” He asked as he stepped into the kitchen to make his morning meal. 

“There’s been some problems down in the lower levels under Grid 84 and, while we usually don’t investigate such matters-“

“The police can’t handle it?” 

“ _The police_ ,” Plo Koon pressed forward, ignoring the interruption, “aren’t able to be everywhere at once.”

“So they’ve asked us to do this instead?” 

“Correct.” 

“And you want me to go with you, I assume. Unless you were simply calling to just tell me this riveting tale.” 

Qui-Gon poured some tea leaves into his cup and waited for the water to boil. As he did so, he found his hands shaking and was quick to dampened the feelings that were bubbling up inside him. 

Obi-Wan was the one usually doing this. _He_ was the one who liked to make tea in the morning, not Qui-Gon. But ever since his kidnapping… This routine helped him feel closer to his bond-mate despite the trauma they had experienced when Anakin tried to force his way between them. How either of them had managed to make it out alive after that ordeal was a miracle itself.

“I do… but I’m worried about you, Qui. All you’ve been doing this past half-year is isolating yourself in your classroom or your home and it’s not good for you. Where is the man who use to attend the year’s festivals and go out adventuring at night?” 

“He’s gone.” Qui-Gon hissed suddenly, turning away from the kettle to grip the edge of the counter top. “He disappeared when Obi-Wan was taken away.” 

Plo Koon sighed, breath rattling. “You can’t keep wallowing in that, Qui. We’ll find him. You just need some-“

“ _I swear to the Gods, if you say ‘patience’ I’ll break your neck the next time I see you, Plo Koon, make no mistake of that_.” Qui-Gon seethed before he could stop himself. Too many times he had heard the expression said to as a means of comfort. He got nothing from it. Patience was not going to bring his love back. 

“Qui-Gon, I only mean to-“

“You have nothing left to say. Find someone else to go with you on your trivial task!” And with that, he snapped off the COM link.

His breathing erratic due to his angst, seeping from almost every pore, he stood in the kitchen, gripping the counter top as if it were Anakin Skywalker himself. When the water started to boil causing the kettle to sing, his anger lashed out in the Force causing it to split the metal and splash the scolding water onto the ground where he stood, scalding his feet. 

He did not leave the apartment that day except to go visit Healer Akku who was in charge of soul-healing within the Jedi. She was a middle-aged woman who had the voice of an unearthly being and the beauty to match it. 

Since that horrid day when the Temple had been attacked, Qui-Gon had been a frequent patient. The mental wounds he experienced when Anakin had tried to force Obi-Wan into a bond with him instead of Qui-Gon had torn their existing pac almost to shreds. 

The terror and pain (which was second-hand compared to his lover’s) was enough to put him in the medical ward for months. 

There was a part of him missing, in almost every sense of the word, and he ached every day to have it. 

Fury. Depression. Hate. They were all emotions pent up within him that at times threatened to swallow him whole. He ached for Obi-Wan, he ached to have his partner back. 

“Tell me about what you experienced.” Akku asked as she crossed her legs.

“Today?” He repeated, feigning ignorance. She gave him a long look. “Please, Master Jinn. It’s important I know these things. I can’t help you otherwise.” 

Maybe that was for the best.

“I don’t feel it is needed.” He argued, voice going rough again.

“ _Qui-Gon, please.”_

Her voice was so soothing and calm…He sighed.

“If you feel like it’s too much at any point, you’re free to stop, Master Jinn.” She added, prodding him to speak. 

Qui-Gob gently laid his hands in his lap, staring at the ground for what seemed like hours before opening his mouth to explain.

Preying this kind of information from him so far hadn’t proved useful but today, it seemed, she _needed_ to know. 

“It was a normal day, just like any other. I woke from sleeping in late and ate breakfast alone before getting ready to go teach my classes for the day-” 

“Where was Obi-Wan?”

He winced upon hearing the name come from another’s lips. 

“He was out with-“ he cut himself off and felt a wave of emotion over take him. It was only by Akku’s cool presence against his mind it he stand away from it. 

“You must face this.” She urged, voice promising. Qui-Gon sighed. Talking about this was like having his skin slowly peeled away from his muscles. 

“He was with _Anakin_ in the lower levels of the city, chasing after some assassin that had threatened the Chancellor.” 

“And when they returned?” 

“When they returned, _everything went to hell_.”

 That fire still burned his skin, the flames still licked his damage soul, the ash still circled his broken crown. “The Temple was attacked, Obi-Wan was drugged and taken away. Half of our trainees were killed, and Coruscant found out our dear leader was actually a Sith Lord. Nothing- **_nothing-_** went right that day.” 

“You’ve breezed through this part of the story too many times,” Akku almost seemed to snap despite the fact that she was suppose to be cool and collected. “You always say this! But you never tell me about the bond You never tell me about what’s happened to your soul!”

“Because you don’t need to know!” Qui-Gob hissed, standing up, tunic splaying out around him. 

He couldn’t take this anymore. His soul was of no concern. Though it had ravished his energy and health for what seemed like forever. Bond-mates were not suppose to be separated for this long and the more they stayed apart, the weaker they both got. 

“ _No one needs to know because no one will ever understand what I felt!”_

He turned away, hands clenching and unclenching, trying to find his balance. Ever since this happened, he found his rage was usually the first thing to take over. 

He lashed out at the worst time and it was, in part, why he refused to be so social anymore. 

“Qui-Gon,” Akku tried but he stopped her. “ _Enough_. I will not sit through this torment any longer!”

And with that, he was storming out of the healer’s ward and back towards his room. 

Everyone he passed in the hallway seemed to part, getting as far away as possible, for they themselves could probably feel the anger radiating off of him in vexation. 

When he reached his apartment, he palmed the door open and almost slammed it shut behind him. 

The room was stoic, pitch, void. 

The Jedi Master stared into it as if he were facing an abyss. Along the long shelves that lined the western walls by the windows his heart rested. Trinkets that Obi-Wan had given over the years were perched perfectly on each shelf and Qui-Gon felt gravitated towards the things now. He wanted something to sooth the pain. 

Rocks from Dalooine, taken without his knowledge when Obi-Wan had been a young student had been given to him on their first anniversary as a Master-Padawan pair, hand written letters from the battle front, and holo-grams that Qui-Gon saved were among some of the things he kept. 

Jedi were not suppose to feel attached to physical things and yet, he couldn’t help but keep the gifts as proof that Obi-Wan had been his one and only true love- that he had existed to Qui-Gon more than anything else in his whole existence.

Reaching out to grab one of the letters, almost desperate to read those loving lines, his long fingers accidentally bumped one of the holos and suddenly the image of said man flickered into existence.

It had been taken only a few years ago. Beard, shorter hair and all, General Obi-Wan Kenobi stared into the photo as if he went being given the keys to the city. His smile dazzled everyone who saw it and now, here in this picture, he saw those exotic blue-green eyes filled with such pride.

He was being named a hero among the public for his services on Naboo after effectively holding the line when the Sith attacked. That day had been full of long looks filled with passion and that night he had taken Obi-Wan to bed in their high of having at least one day to enjoy themselves.  

Qui-Gon found his hands shaking again but this time he could not calm them. Gently reaching forward, lost in the memory, he went to brush his knuckles along the profile. He wanted to feel that skin again, to revel in his warmth. However, when his hand simply passed through the image, he froze in abhorrence. 

Obi-Wan was not there. 

Letting out a frightening scream, he threw the holo across the room and watched as it exploded against the wall into a tiny million pieces. “ ** _Where are you?!”_** He yelled even though he knew his other-half couldn’t hear him. 

“ _Obi-Wan!”_ Qui-Gon gripped onto his face, hiding his features, and slumped against the wall. His shoulders shook but it was hard to tell wether it was from the tears escaping his eyes or the anger. 

“ _Where are you?”_ He whispered, voice breaking. 

 

 

What had caused this, he did not know. It was evening, dinner time, and while he certainly despised his current arrest- he had never been forced into random tears. Startled by this sudden outburst, Obi-Wan raised a hand to his cheek, fingers pulling back in shock as he felt the water from his eyes and run down his face. 

He was crying. But why? 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's gentle voice asked as he rolled both of them over so that they faced each other on the large bed. "What's wrong?" The metal hand rubbed away the tears and strangely enough Master Kenobi felt angry about that. Even his own emotions were not allowed to be expressed. 

"I don't know..." He mumbled, blinking as another set washed over him. 

Something within him, deep in his chest, snapped silently and the feeling was enough to make him quietly gasp.  _Qui-Gon._

And then- it was gone. In it's place, Anakin's dark and curling figure was wrapping him back into the blankets and licking down his neck. His beast was not to be tamed and somehow, Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to fight back this time. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“He wants to see them.” 

Padmé froze in place, hands still raised as she was weaving braids into her long darkened locks. She didn’t even need to ask who or what he was referring to, Obi-Wan had always been the elephant in the room. 

“Then let him.” She replied, trying not to sound too invested in the idea. In truth, she seriously did want Obi-Wan to see Luke and Leia again; to let  _ her  _ see him again. 

That day the three Amidala’s- she refused to call herself and their children Skywalkers- had been brought to the former Jedi General had changed her opinion about the Force. Unable to sense or feel it herself, she often had doubts about the invisible bond that ‘moved through every living thing’ but on that day, she had been graced to bear witness to a scene she was likely never to forget. 

Fatigued and stressed beyond comparison, the guards had brought her carrying the twins to the Eastern side of their new home, a rare occurrence since she was strictly forbidden from leaving the Western chambers. 

Ushered into a room, she had been forced to sit with the children until a side door opened and for the first time in weeks, she gazed upon her husband and the man she had been kidnapped with. 

Anakin’s face was alit with pride as he came to sit beside his wife but she barely acknowledged him. Her attention, instead, was solely taken with Kenobi. 

Here was the man she had known since she was a young girl, a man who she had watched go through painful trials only to be saddled with Anakin as a Padawan at a very young age. Obi-Wan had bore the task well, asking for Qui-Gon’s council when he needed it, and had raised the boy into a man who would later become his best friend. Or, at least, that had been the story for a short time. 

“Where there is Kenobi, Skywalker is never too far behind.” General Grevious had once snarled but how true his words were, the Sith hadn’t probably known. 

Holding back tears, she had watched as the Jedi Master slowly entered the room, eyes always flickering over towards Anakin as if he might lash out at him.

Which he could have, they never knew.  

Finally settling beside her, he had given a warm and comforting smile that almost made Padmé scream at him to take the children and  _ run.  _ It was a panicked and fluttering sensation in her stomach and he must have been able to feel it because he no sooner was resting a calm hand on her knee and squeezing it lightly. 

Still staring, she had passed both bundles of Skywalkers over to him and he grasped each one with great care in each arm. Gazing down at them with such a loving look, Padmé had been suddenly struck with the image of Obi-Wan being a father himself. Even though the Code said Jedi were not suppose to become attached, she knew of many who had been married, bonded, dated, or had children. It was a rule not so strictly enforced anymore. Times had changed since it’s creation and the Council no longer felt it was a matter that had to be dealt with. After all, they had much more serious problems on their hands like the Sith and the Dark Side instead of whether or not two people were in love. 

’Obi-Wan should have been given that chance’ she had thought to herself, watching almost as intently as Anakin from the other side of her. 

Both Luke and Leia had stared up at the new figure and for a moment, there was a fear that they might start to cry, but instead, both twins laughed and held their chubby hands up to touch Obi-Wan’s soft beard and strong jaw. 

His eyes crinkled as he laughed softly, leaning further down so that they might familiarize themselves with him. 

Padmé felt her heart thunder in her rib cage at the scene in front of her and it had been in this moment that she could have sworn she saw the Force. 

A light- thin and golden- had woven itself around Obi-Wan’s arms and it swirled around the children like a beautifully tied gift. And that’s what it was- a gift. Each thread seemed to glow in the room, swirling around the three. 

This was what peace was suppose to look like. 

This was  _ happiness.  _

But then, it was gone.

Ripped away by Anakin himself who stood abruptly. 

“ _ Enough.”  _ He had barked and instantly went to take the children. Feeling the fear rise and snap in the air, Obi-Wan had been quick to give the twins back to Padmé before Anakin could even touch them. 

“Padmé-“ Obi-Wan started to say but had been cut off as Anakin hauled him to his feet, clutching his beige robes in his durasteel hand. The grip had been tight- unforgiving- and held a certain amount of trepidation that had caught the attention of all who felt it in the room. Obi-Wan  had let out a strangled noise, shoving and pushing but it was no use. Darth Vader was in Anakin’s place now, and he drug the other by his tunics, away from the light. 

Padmé had reached out, thin and delicate  fingers spread as if she might reach him somehow but it was no use. The doors were shut and the room was cast back into darkness. 

That was then, but this was now. 

“I don’t want him….around them.” Anakin muttered darkly under his breath, similar in a way a pouting child might tell their parent that they didn’t want to eat certain foods. 

But Padmé was certainly not Anakin’s mother and she didn’t feel the need to give comfort in his so called “dilemma”.  

“What is the matter with him seeing them? Honestly, Anakin.” She huffed, turning around in her chair so that she might face him head on. He looked up from his seat on the bed and frowned deeply at her. 

“He’ll become attached.” He argued somewhat indignantly. 

Padmé almost rolled her eyes. “Is that such a bad thing?” 

The moment the words left her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Not only was it putting Obi-Wan’s well-being in danger but it was risking the children’s lives- her life. 

Anakin paused, seemingly pondering the idea. 

Inwardly the former Senator degraded herself.  _ ‘How could you be such a fool?’  _ She hissed in her thoughts. 

“Maybe you’re right. Perhaps I was overthinking it.” Anakin finally said but whether that was good or not, she did not know yet. 

He rose from the bed, darkened robes sliding like water over the comforter and clinging to his broad shoulders. 

“I’ll arrange it for tomorrow.” 

Relief flooded through Padmé and silently she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

“Thank you, Ani.” The childhood nickname slipped out and it surprised even her who sat up to apologize. But Anakin didn’t seem to be angry like she thought he would be. Instead he stared at her with an odd look in his eyes. 

An emotion she couldn’t place passed through them before a mask was put on to block her out. 

“I’ll have one of the servants bring up dinner.” He turned on his heel, padding towards the door. 

“Anakin,” she blurted, stopping him in his tracks. She bit her cheek before muttering, “Why him?” 

His shoulders rolled and for a moment she thought he might be crying. However, as he turned to glance back at her, she was sucker-punched with the image of Anakin laughing at her question. 

“Because I love him.” 

“You can’t honestly mean that!” She stood abruptly from her chair, braid swinging around her neck. 

“Oh, but I do. How couldn’t I?” 

“He’s been like a father to you-“ 

His bark of laughter sent a chill down her spine. 

“It must be nice to be this naive, my dear.” He faced her fully. “Qui-Gon, was more of the father figure. Obi-Wan?” He shook his head. “I’ve been planning this life for all of us since I was a Padawan.” 

She inhaled sharply at the admission. 

“People wait too long for ‘true love’,” he dismissed the idea as if it didn’t exist, “I’m happy with my lusts.” 

And with that, he fled from the room, leaving Padmé to stare after him, wondering about those days on Naboo and if any of them were actually real. 

~~~~~~~~

Another knock at the door. It wore on Obi-Wan’s nerves like nothing else in this palace. Every time someone did it, it was like a mocking taunt right to his face. 

The ‘modesty’ was just as fake as the life he was being forced to live. 

He didn’t answer- he had stopped doing that a while ago- and the door opened to show Anakin making way for the servant that followed quickly behind him. 

The younger man, perhaps a few years older than Anakin himself, carried a tray of food and drink for their dinner. 

“Set it over there.” The master motioned at the table out on the balcony and the servant rushed to obey. Obi-Wan put down the book he was reading and quirked an eyebrow at Anakin who simply stared at him as if he were the answer to some confounding question. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure to?” The Jedi asked bitterly, unafraid of the glower he felt in his own voice. It was a blunt dig at his current state that made a flicker of… _ something _ pass over Anakin’s features. But it was only there for a moment before disappearing, much like all of the emotions the new Sith Lord had. 

“Padmé and the children are visiting tomorrow.” Anakin said, clasping his hands behind his back. 

The air in Obi-Wan’s lungs left him. It seemed like years since he had last seen the Amidala family. Those children were fading images in his memory. 

He wanted to question the sudden change of heart but decided that would be a foolish action and was quick to bite his tongue. 

With the food set, the servant escape out the door leaving the two of them in the room together. Obi-Wan shifted in the chair, crossing his legs and wincing at the pain that laced through them. Anakin smiled, noting the expression. 

“Come eat with me on the balcony,” he extended his hand which Obi-Wan merely stared at before pushing his book away and standing himself, ignoring the offer. 

“Obi-“ Anakin tried but the man was already walking away, out towards the open air with the setting sun, robes fluttering out behind him. 

Per usual, as was everything brought to him, the food was extravagant. Meat and cheese from far off worlds, wine from Rakku’s own vineyards, pastries cooked to perfection- all of it made Obi-Wan sick. Being pampered beyond comparison made his imprisonment seem like a faulty lie rather than real life. 

Settling down in the seat opposite of Anakin, he minded his manners Qui-Gon had taught him in his younger years and draped a napkin across his lap. 

“ _ If you’re ever going to be a diplomate, you’re going to have to learn how to act like one.”  _ Qui-Gon had said through a small fit of laughter after a very young Kenobi had taken a gulp of wine too big for his inexperienced stomach and had been quick to sputter and spit it back out. 

His fingers trembled for a moment, chest seizing up before he banished the memory away. No point in thinking about it right now. 

“Padmé isn’t aware I know this but, she is quite excited to see you again,” Anakin said, breaking his thoughts, the edginess of his voice only proved his ridiculous obsession even more. Part of why both prisoners were kept far away from each other was because Anakin had feared they’d become….’close’. Which was laughable in of itself since Obi-Wan had no interest in the young Senator. 

Anakin didn’t believe this though. 

“You are worse than a child.” Obi-Wan sighed under his breath, resting his cheek on a closed fist as he dully pushed the food around on his plate, appetite having left him hours ago. 

Anakin bristled at this. “I’m not a child.” He snapped at the older man. 

“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow again with an almost tired expression. 

_ What was he doing?  _ This was almost  _ asking  _ to be punished. 

“You’re still as childish as the day we first met, Anakin, nothing’s changed.” His bright eyes flickered up, unwavering at the angered look he was given. 

The Sith leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. “I don’t know what’s suddenly gotten into you but, you’re stepping out of line.” 

Obi-Wan went to open his mouth and stopped again. After all, he was being given the rare treat to see the children- he didn’t want to push it. 

“Forgive me.” Obi-Wan took a mouthful of food to hold himself back from digging his grave any deeper. 

Anakin stared at him, gaze still heated but it was quickly disappearing. 

“Are you sore?” 

“ _ Excuse me?”  _ Obi-Wan sputtered, coughing as he chocked on the food. Taking a large swig of water to clear his throat, he shook his head in disbelief. Was Anakin seriously asking this? 

But he seemed to be proud of it, smirking- the bastard. “From yesterday- and last night I suppose- are you sore?” 

Reaching forward, he plucked a thing of sweet grass from the tray and held it over for his dinner partner. It was a medical herb they grew for field purposes for soldiers who couldn’t get to painkillers right away. Obi-Wan had been given the treatment before but it was rare. More times than not it was  _ him  _ giving it to one of the clones in the army; clones like his captain Cody who often threw himself into the war a little too much, resulting in injuries during most missions. 

‘ _ How dare he. _ ’ Obi-Wan cursed to himself but it was true. After the… ministrations from the past couple of days he was worn out and felt raw beyond comparison. 

There had been days in the past that were similar in feeling like this but, those had been when he was still a Padawan and Qui-Gon was still his teacher. 

Plucking the herb out of Anakin’s hand he cursed under his breath. Seeming to hear this, Anakin leaned back in his seat, crossing his long legs, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. Your body is still getting use to me.” 

Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes at that. As if he would ever get use to this. Biting down on the root, he tasted the bitterness of it for a moment before the relief flooded in. The ache in his back, hips, and…lower regions were making most movements painful. 

“After all, it wasn’t like you and Qui-Gon were really doing it that often.” 

An arrow went through Obi-Wan’s chest and in a blind moment of fury, he stabbed the fork he had been holding through the table top, the metal crunching and scratching into the surface, startling Anakin who’s eyes went wide for a moment.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ assume anything about us! You know nothing of having a soul-bond!” Obi-Wan seethed through gritted teeth. Rage rolled off of him in sheets. He  _ was not _ going to be toyed with in this way. 

It was bad enough that he was so separated from Qui-Gon but, to have it rubbed in his face? Oh, how desperately he wanted to reach over the table and break Anakin’s teeth in.  

“I don’t know,  _ Master,”  _ there was that mocking again… “We seem to be forming one ourselves.” And to seemingly prove his statement further, he tapped Obi-Wan’s chest where his heart thundered. Flinching back, the man snapped at him, “What  _ this _ is,” he motioned between them, “is  _ nothing. We are nothing.  _ This ‘bond’ you talk of? You’ve forced me into it! This nothing compared to what Qui-Gon and I have!” 

“Hold your tongue!”  

Anakin’s hand snapped out and wrapped around the front of Obi-Wan’s tunic, almost hauling him over the edge of their place setting. 

“I was inclined to let you see the children tomorrow but clearly you aren’t grateful enough to accept the invitation.” 

Obi-Wan’s breathing almost stopped. 

No.  _ No!  _

“Anakin,” he breathed out, fear chasing away all hate. The desperation in his voice was enough to make him feel betrayed by his own body again. 

How had he ended up like this? 

“Anakin, please, I didn’t mean anything by it. You have to let me see Luke and Leia.” 

Anakin snorted and pulled him closer, his body clearly being pulled over the table by brute strength. “I don’t  _ have _ to let you do anything. You’re not the Master here anymore, Obi-Wan.  _ I am.”  _

‘Then why do you continue to call me that?’ The copper-haired Jedi wanted to ask but didn’t in light of the situation. 

“ _ Please, Anakin. _ ” Obi-Wan had never begged before in his entire life- he refused to. But he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t begging now. 

The captor’s eyes searched his and for a brief moment he could feel that familiar brush against his mind, only this time he didn’t push it away like he usually did. 

“ _ Please, Anakin.”  _ He whispered this time, voice soft. 

The Sith seemed pleased by the sudden change and slowly let him down back into his seat. “I suppose I could allow it. But I might need some convincing.” He raised one eyebrow and smirked, leaning back in his own chair. 

“Come over here.” 

Hot with embarrassment, pink spread across Obi-Wan’s cheeks because he knew  _ exactly  _ what Anakin was about to ask of him. 

He hesitated before doing as directed, and walked around the table to stand before the man. 

“On your knees.”

Obi-Wan fell to his legs, back and ass hurting once again, hands tightening into fists and grimace pulling on his lips but, he looked defiantly forward. Anakin’s sly grin greeted him. 

“Now, I’m going to sit here and finish the rest of the food we were so graciously given, and you’re going to kneel down there and you’re going to comply with whatever I say. Is that clear?” 

Obi-Wan glared at him. Obviously it the was the wrong choice because Anakin was gripping his jaw in the next instant, bruising in strength.   

“I asked-  _ Is. That. Clear _ ?” 

‘Sith bastard’ 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Anakin turned back to the table and moments later, his hands were carding through Obi-Wan’s hair. If it was another time, the touch might have belonged to a lover of sorts. The fingers were calm and gentle against his scalp and for a mere second he found himself day dreaming. But the illusion was lost as Anakin’s hand trailed down further, fingers gracing his temple, and then his cheek before a thumb glided slowly over his chapped bottom lip. 

Obi-Wan was forced to look up at the action. 

“Suck.” 

Obi-Wan felt a twang of disbelief shoot through him.  

“Excuse-“

“ _ Who said you could talk?”  _

Obi-Wan closed his mouth. 

“Now, take my fingers into your mouth.” 

The threat at the end of that sentence didn’t even need to be spoken out loud. 

With a rising flush, Obi-Wan stalled, dreading the humiliation he’d feel later. 

“I’m waiting.”

Steadily he parted his lips and soon the taste of Anakin’s warm skin spread across his tongue. His finger-tips were calloused but Obi-Wan already knew that. Years of seeing the young knight twist his lightsaber around in his hands and wield it with such accuracy was enough evidence to tell anyone he did not part with the weapon for long. 

Except for maybe now. 

Obi-Wan had noticed that before- Anakin never visited him with the lightsaber attached to his hip. Secretly, he’d like to think it was because the man didn’t trust himself to keep it from his old master. 

Anakin’s fingers grazed against his tongue and the sensation tickled his nerve endings causing him shiver. 

“Good.” 

The appendages were removed and Obi-Wan watched in silent disgust at Anakin raised them to his own mouth to lick clean. 

“I won’t have you do too much tonight. Even if you won’t say it, I know you’re still hurting.” He talked as if he were negotiating some business deal. It made Obi-Wan’s stomach twist. 

“So you’re going to suck me off until I’m satisfied.” 

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. Had he heard that correctly? _ Force _ . Reaching underneath the table, the Sith pulled back the edge of his tunic and shoved his leggings down along with his under garments. His cock, already erect, bobbed in front of Obi-Wan’s face. 

Inwardly he cried out. The mortification, harassment, anger,  _ distaste  _ for this duty made him want to jump off the edge of the balcony. 

He stopped himself there. 

No, there was no way he was going to do something like that. He couldn’t do that to Qui-Gon, for if he died, his soul-bond surely would too. And there was no way he was going to drag the other into the next life so easily. 

Ultimately, he needed to see Qui-Gon  at least once more before the Force took him. 

“Did you hear me?” Anakin interjected and Obi-Wan was forced to bring himself back to reality. 

‘This is for Padmé- the children’ he thought, grounding himself in the idea. 

Tentatively, he eased himself forward, up more onto his knees and rested his hands on the chair’s armrest. Casting one more withering scowl at Anakin who didn’t meet the gaze, he leaned forward and took the tip of the member into his mouth.  

Anakin’s breathing hitched for a moment before returning to normal. The cock rose in Obi-Wan’s mouth and the sudden thought of biting into it passed through him. But it didn’t last long. If anything it would do more harm than good. 

“Obi-Wan. Don’t. Stop.” Anakin commanded and shifted his hips until he was forcing himself down his prisoner’s throat. 

Obi-Wan gagged on it, hands flying up wildly to grab onto Anakin’s hips in an attempt to steady the situation but the younger man wasn’t having any of it. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, love. Just take it.” His hands appeared back into the silken cooper hair, tugging and pulling. Not wanting to run any risks, Obi-Wan resigned himself and bobbed his head up and down, tongue curling and licking along the length. 

Anakin let out some curse in a language Obi-Wan could not understand and soon the chair was being pushed away from the table. “I want to watch you.” Anakin said as if he could read Obi-Wan’s questioning look. 

The pain in his jaw was being worked again and the slick and choked sounds shattered the beautiful silence of the setting afternoon sun. Anakin’s cock was familiar at this point and Obi-Wan already knew how to please him- he’d been forced to remember. 

Pulling off to take a long breath, he entertained Anakin by licking up his prick and blowing softly on the head where beads of pre-cum were already dripping. 

“Use your hands.” Anakin gasped, head fully thrown back and hands gripping the edge of the chair like it was his lifeline. 

Reaching up, Obi-Wan returned his mouth to it’s previous job and gingerly wrapped his bare hands around the base of the shaft, stroking lightly. 

“ _ Gods, Obi.  _ Who knew that mouth of your’s could do so much more than negotiate.” 

Another brush up against his mind. 

“Did Qui-Gon ever have you do this?” 

Obi-Wan faltered, wanting to stop again but Anakin’s hands were keeping him in place. His hips thrusted into his mouth, clearly un-caring how he was getting his pleasure.  

“I bet he did, the sardonic bastard.” 

Dark resentment bubbled up through their bond all of a sudden from the crude pestering. “I bet he forced you on your knees, took those pretty lips of yours, and face-fucked you. How old were you when it happened?  _ Were you still his Padawan then _ ?” 

Obi-Wan felt himself color and vision swim, but whether it was from embarrassment or agony from being teased this way he did not know. 

“ _ Show me.”  _ He groaned suddenly and before Obi-Wan could react, before he could throw his shields up in defense, the monster was inside his mind, digging up old memories. 

/Anakin! What are you doing? Stop!/ He cried out through the bond, openly using it for what seemed like weeks. He had refused to at first, hating the fact that it grew within his soul. 

But Anakin didn’t answer. Instead, he sorted through old images and places until he found one that seemed to catch his attention. 

_ In it, Obi-Wan was straddling Qui-Gon’s hips in their shared apartment in the Jedi Temple. The lights were turned off but the warm light from the city outside illuminated their features across the open windows. At first, Obi-Wan had been too scared to keep the blinds open but Qui-Gon had insisted he didn’t care who saw. ‘An exhibitionist’ Master Windu had once called his  fellow Jedi. The younger Kenobi still had his Padawan braid then but, his hair had grown out some from the buzz-cut he once possessed.     _

_ He was grinding into Qui-Gon’s lap, both men gasping loudly at the motion. “Obi-Wan-“ the elder of the two moaned before both of them seized up as a body-thrashing orgasm washed over them. “ _ **_I love you_ ** _.”     _

The memory was dashed away and in the present, Anakin was forcing Obi-Wan to choke on his cock again as he suddenly climaxed. The hot seed spilled into Obi-Wan’s mouth and when he struggled against the grip- 

“ _ Swallow it _ .” 

He did. 

Angered tears burned in his eyes as he was let go, falling back and holding onto the table for support. “H-How fucking  _ dare you. You had no right to look through those memories-“  _ Obi-Wan started to rage before Anakin yelled back, “ _ You belong to me _ . Which means those memories belong to me! Which means I have the right to look through them!” 

Obi-Wan tasted the salty spread of semen in his mouth and the tears dripped silently from his face. 

Anakin cleaned himself up, sighing in pleasure, still obviously high from the release. His breathing was erratic deep, chest  heaving. “I’m convinced.” He said, standing slowly and pushing some of his curly locks out of his face that had fallen down during the exchange.“I’ll let you see the children tomorrow. I’m sure Padmé will be very pleased.” 

Obi-Wan was picked up from the cool stone of the balcony and taken back inside, out of the light. 

“Do you want me to-?” Anakin asked, reaching for the loose tunics. Somehow, in his crazed mind,  he thought giving the same attention to his obsession would be enough to make up for what he’d done. 

He thought wrong. 

“ _ Don’t touch me _ .” Obi-Wan snapped, twisting out of the grasp. “ _ Leave.”  _

Anakin frowned, “But-“ 

“ _ Get out of here _ !” The Jedi roared, flinging the book he had been reading earlier at him. It struck the wall behind Anakin’s head, breaking the spine. 

“Don’t be so-“ 

“So help me, Anakin.  _ I said- I want you out _ !’ 

The Sith stared at him for a long time, noting the shaking shoulders and the heated breath. “You’ll be sent for tomorrow. Padmé and the children will be in the playroom.” He moved towards the doors. “Until then, sweet dreams,  _ love _ .” 

The sudden image of Obi-Wan’s tear stricken face from moments before when he was giving the blow-job sizzled through their bond. 

As Anakin closed the door, laughing at the expression, Obi-Wan slid to the floor, tastes still bitter in his mouth.  


	4. Chapter 4

_“Couples therapy. That’s what you’re saying.”_

_Mace rolled his eyes._

_“How many times do I have to keep saying it? It’s not ‘couples therapy’, it’s…training, so to speak. You’re both so new to this and neither one of you have ever experienced a soul bond before-”_

_Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in the armchair across from the older Master who was shooting him and his mate a rather incredulous look._

_“I can understand your excitement, Knight Kenobi, but you have to remember that if this isn’t dealt with correctly it could kill both of you.” The man’s voice held a certain level of severity that was unpleasant to hear in the moment but, both could appreciate the concern that fueled it._

_“Have patience, love.” Qui-Gon said, mirth dancing in his voice as he rested a calm hand on Obi-Wan’s._

_“Master Yoda and Master Z’Hal will be meeting with you both twice a week starting tomorrow to help you with the transitions.” Mace rose from his seat, brushing off imaginary lint, and smiled at his old friend who stood with him. “Needless to say, we are all very happy for you both.” He gave the taller Jedi a pat on the shoulder, “The Force brought you two together, be grateful for that.”_

_“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan bowed his head in a sign of respect but couldn’t help but smile himself._

_“I’ll walk you back out.” Qui-Gob said, entering in step with Mace who gave a bow of his head in a good-bye._

_Obi-Wan watched the two wander back out of the apartment before leaning down to clean up the tray of tea they had gotten out for the meeting._

_While Master Windu may not have been the easiest person to convince, once he came around to the idea of his friend and a former Padawan becoming soul-mates, he was welcomed with his feelings._

_Obi-Wan heard the door slide shut behind them as he carried the set into the kitchen to be cleaned later, undoubtedly by him since Qui-Gon had the horrid “tendency” to break things while doing the most simple of tasks. Obi-Wan wasn’t too convinced, however, that it was just his partner’s way of getting out of chores._

_“Sly arse.” He muttered under his breath._

_It had been almost a year since his knighting and, as was per custom, he had started the task of moving out of his Master’s apartment to find his own lodgings. However, once the soul bond was fully recognized during a Council meeting, the packing was put to a halt and then stopped altogether. It didn’t make sense to have the two of them live separately and instead were given a different room on the upper floor where they would have more privacy compared to the lower apartments where Masters and Padawans and the like were usually running around._

_They were equals now and sharing a new space, as Master Yoda had put it, was “a new start.”_

_He smiled at that, lightly running his hand through his longer hair, still getting use to the feeling of not having that ever-present braid fall down his shoulder. Having it cut off was a sacred ceremony and not one taken lightly. It symbolized his freedom from Qui-Gon and his independence- that he was his own Jedi now. How ironic the Force’s sense of humor was to bring them back together after that._

_Suddenly, there was a knocking on the glass window that lead outside and Obi-Wan jumped, startled by the sound._

_“Anakin! What in the blazes are you doing outside?” He hissed upon seeing the young man who was grinning at him like a Cheshire cat while perching himself on the balcony._

_“I wanted to come see you, Master!”_

_The Jedi rolled his eyes, “I’m not your Master, Anakin-“_

_“Not yet,” he cut in, “but everyone know’s you will be. The Council chose you months ago.”_

_Obi-Wan padded over to open the door, letting the child in._

_“Did you have someone over?” He motioned towards the tray on the counter, a clear sign he had known from experience, that meant that the Jinn-Kenobi pair had hosted a guest._

_“Master Windu. He was over to help Qui-Gon and I figure some things out.”_

_“Like what?”_

_Obi-Wan sighed with good nature, “Some private matters. Would you like a tea cake?”_

_Anakin brightened upon hearing the sweet treat Obi-Wan was infamous for making, bouncing behind him as they walked back into the kitchen._

_“Yes, please!”_

_The Knight reached down to give the initiate said cake from the cupboard and gave a short bark of laughter when Anakin ate it whole. “You can’t eat it like that Anakin! It’s uncivilized.”_

_“‘B’ ‘yo’ ‘la’ing!”_

_“Finish your food, then talk.”_

_The boy munched quickly before opening his mouth again and saying, “But you’re laughing!”_

_“Yes, but I’m not the one to go around stuffing my cheeks. We’ll have to teach you some manners when-“_

_He stopped himself cold. Almost, just almost, he would have said ‘when I’m your teacher’ but he caught his tongue before that. While it did indeed look like he was going to be Anakin’s teacher, there was still a lot of bitter regrets and arguments over the boy himself and the matter of his older age compared to his classmates. That, and the Council had flat out refused Qui-Gon’s insistence on training him. His bond-mate had not reacted well to the denial._

_“When?” Anakin pressed, clearly he knowing what Obi-Wan was going to say._

_“When you get a Master.” Obi-Wan digressed, turning away to run water to clean the tea set._

_The door opened again and Qui-Gon stepped in, smiling at the two. “I see we have a new guest.” He rumbled, before walking across the threshold and easing himself down into one of the kitchen chairs to converse with the two in the kitchen._

_“I’m sorry for not saying something sooner but I wanted to see you guys.” Anakin grinned, scurrying over to the table to see the older Jedi._

_“So I see. But aren’t you forgetting you have classes today?” Qui-Gon asked, quirking an eyebrow. Anakin froze suddenly and sank away, smile turning shy._

_“Well, I did but…”_

_“But?”_

_“But Master Farmen kicked me out of the acrobats class.”_

_“What?” Obi-Wan looked up, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. Master Farmen had been a good friend since his own Padawan days in the Temple and had been the person to teach him most of his acrobatic moves; professing how they were a important ability to learn._

_Being naturally talented at them, Obi-Wan had gained the Master’s approval rather quickly and therefor had his good graces._

_“Did he say why you were kicked out?” Qui-Gon asked, mirroring his pattern’s disbelief._

_Anakin shrugged, “He said I wasn’t worth the time.”_

_Obi-Wan shook his head, “Nonsense, that doesn’t sound like Farmen. I’ll talk to him tonight.”_

_“Master, that’s not-“_

_“Hush. That’s a ridiculous reason to send a student away, there must be something else going on. Besides, you need that class, Anakin. It’s very important for combat classes in the future.”_

_“Yes, Master.”_

_Qui-Gon looked up from his place and hide a look of surprise as Obi-Wan went back to work, not even commenting that Anakin had just called him Master /twice/._

_He altered himself in the chair._

_It was a tentative subject still- the fact that Qui-Gon would not be training the boy despite his numerous meetings with the Council._

_The members still refused his reasoning that the Skywalker boy was indeed the ‘Chosen One’. “Quick to judge, you are. Cannot see into the future, your abilities. The talent of foresight, your soul-mate has. See this future, he does not.” Yoda had tried but Qui-Gon refused to hear him. He had asked Obi-Wan many times to use his foresight abilities to try and see Anakin’s future but the Padawan had confessed that what he saw did not make sense; not to worry about it._

_This only made it worse._

_Hearing Anakin say ‘Master’ to someone else when he believed it should be him, was like an icy whip to the heart, a blatant reminder of the Council’s hesitance._

_Having it be Obi-Wan, however, lessened the blow and if he was being totally honest, he couldn’t imagine a better teacher for the boy._

_Obi-Wan was young, yes, but he had experiences that made him years older than his age-mates._

_Somehow that too bothered Qui-Gon._

_Had he pushed his lover too far in the past? Had he put him into too many situations before he was ready?_

_/You think too much./ that accented voice suddenly cooled against his thoughts. Looking up he stared but Obi-Wan did not move from his task._

_/You were the best Master I could ask for. And like Mace said, the Force brought us together. Don’t question that, Qui./_

_The older Master smiled._

_“Are you two talking again? Man, I hate it when you guys do that. Were you talking about me?” Anakin huffed._

_“Not everything is about you, Ani.” Obi-Wan chastised._

_The boy grimaced._

_That night the three of them shared a dinner that Obi-Wan prepared and after much convincing, Anakin was persuade to go back to his own quarters to sleep. “I’ll walk back with him.” Obi-Wan suggested since he’d be on his way to see Master Farmen anyway._

_Qui-Gon wrapped the large, heavy, brown cloak around his lover’s shoulders as they bid good-bye for each other._

_“I will see you tonight.” Qui-Gon whispered in Obi-Wan’s ear, voice taking a certain level of lust with it. His breath was hot against Obi-Wan’s creamy skin and it made him shiver as he leaned against Qui-Gon’s strong chest, tilting his head up to gaze at him.“Wait for me.” He whispered back before they shared a small kiss. Neither were much for public displays of affection, instead finding comfort in the knowledge that they belonged to each other for the rest of time. They only separated at the sound of Anakin making a disgusted noise._

_“Hush boy,” Qui-Gon groused, wrapping his muscle corded arms around Obi-Wan’s torso, “one day you’ll find someone who you’ll want to kiss all the time and then you’ll be doing the same thing.”_

_“Yes, Master Jinn.” Anakin sighed, not wanting to be reprimanded again._

_They departed from the apartment and made their way down the dimly lit hallways. During the night the Temple’s lights automatically became dimmer, a large contrast to the dazzling poster boards and advertisement of Coruscant outside which became alit in all it’s glory during the twilight._

_Other Jedi passed them as they walked and suddenly the thought that they must look like a Master-Padawan pair passed through Obi-Wan. He didn’t voice it out loud but it suddenly made him walk with a longer stride in his steps, pride pushing against his ribcage._

_After all, if he was given Anakin he’d be the youngest Jedi Master in the history of the temple._

_Pride._

_It was such a riddled thing. Qui-Gon had lectured about it many times before. It was an open emotion that could sometimes lead to darker thoughts and his former-Master would certainly know of it. After all, his second Padawan had turned to the Dark Side._

_He pushed the feeling away._

_“Be good for the other Masters, alright? I’ll talk with Farmen and get this all sorted out.” He said to Anakin as they stood outside the creche._

_“Thank you, Master. I will.”_

_“Ana-“_

_“I know, I know. No ‘Master’.” The boy paused before looking up, his incredibly blue and searching eyes stopped Obi-Wan dead in his tracks._

_“I had a dream the other night.”_

_‘Jedi don’t dream’ Obi-Wan wanted to say, ‘they merely see into a possible future or past.’_

_“In my dream there were a lot of people yelling and screaming.” The boy’s voice was breaking and waves of fright echoed in the hallway, chilling the bone. Obi-Wan, surprised by the sudden emotion, moved to comfort him but Anakin pushed forward. “They kept crying out, calling my name. They were in pain, no,” the youngling shook his head, “no, not even that. Agony, Obi-Wan. So much agony. And I kept trying to reach out to try and help them but all I saw was waves of red light. I couldn’t see anything. And then there was a voice silencing everything and it whispered about death and fear.”_

_These were not normal foresights. As Obi-Wan listened, the more and more shocked he became. This was a /child/, why would the Force show him this?_

_“And then I saw you.” Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s sleeve as if it were his only line to reality. Which, in their current situation, might have been very real. The boy was getting too sucked up into the memory. “Anakin, you have to calm down. You’re getting yourself worked up-“ The Knight tried but he was cut off. “You were standing there, by yourself. And you were dressed in these weird robes but you were crying.” Anakin stared off into space, into a image Obi-Wan could not follow him into. “You were covered in blood and you were holding a lightsaber and you kept screaming out my name.” Anakin’s voice break, tears threatened to spill down his face._

_“You kept saying I broke you. You kept weeping and saying I broke your soul and that you couldn’t feel anything. I was scared of you, Obi-Wan.”_

_He grabbed the boy’s shoulder, “Then why-“_

_“Because you didn’t want to hurt me.” Anakin tightened his hold. “You held a lightsaber and I thought you were going to strike me because I hurt you. But when I got closer you dropped it and you grabbed me. I thought you’d break my neck,” his voice went quiet, “but you just pulled me close and hugged me. And you kept repeating and repeating yourself until, until-“_

_“Anakin, stop. You don’t need to-“_

_“You said you couldn’t leave me. That you loved me.”_

_The knight stood, unable to respond, eyes wide._

_“You said I was going to kill you one day. But, that’s_ **_never_ ** _going to happen. I promise Obi-Wan.”  The boy was so hold-fast in his commitment to the future but it un-nerved Obi-Wan like nothing else._

_“Anakin, why are you telling me this?” He whispered, voice unsteady._

_“Because I think it’s a sign from the Force. I think you’re suppose to be with me, Master. Always.”_

 

_“You will begin to feel very different soon.” Z’Hal said, a small smile gracing his thin lips._

_“Different how?” Qui-Gon asked, crossing his long legs in the chair he presided in. They had attended the meeting as per agreed. Sitting in the Healers ward of the temple wasn’t an uncommon assurance for the two but, sitting in this part, in the offices instead of an actual medical room, was strange. Obi-Wan had never been in this part of the temple, he was use to seeing his battled brothers in the white cots which were set up perfectly in each room. And seeing someone like Z’Hal was very new. Obi-Wan had never met the Healer before this point but already he liked him. He was tall, broad shouldered (much like his own Qui-Gon) and had an air of controlled levity about him. But his soul was kind, that much was plain to see.The older master studied Qui-Gon for a moment, “You will feel a stronger bond with Obi-Wan, which I’m sure you already know, but that involves many things. For example, the longer and the more the bond is used, the more you two will begin to understand each other better. You’ll be able to feel each others emotions even from great lengths away- feel each other’s pains and other sensations, and begin to become more and more in synch. Both mentally and physically.”_

_“Will that cause any problems?”_

_Z’Hal shook his head, “Not at all. Unless, of course, you damage the bond in anyway.”_

_“Meaning?” Obi-Wan spoke up this time, eyebrows furrowing together in concern. The Twi’lek man settled his hands in his lap, patient as ever with the number of questions he was being asked. “A soul bond is something far beyond any normal promise a Master and Padawan have. It, simply put, intertwines the souls together, causing them to almost be one in the same for the rest of time. It’s a rare but very special gift given by the Force. You two are very lucky to have such a thing.” His smile was wide, eyes warm with support. Obi-Wan blushed lightly as Qui-Gon’s booted foot nudged into him._

_“Thank you, Master.”_

_Z’Hal paused, “But I also must warn you about the effects should something happen. One affect of such trauma is that when one of you dies, so does the other one. This is caused because you are both so closely tied together. In any case, the damage or separation to the bond could also destroy your minds, causing you to become manic.”_

_Both men frowned at that. Of course, they’d never do anything to harm each other but fate was a finicky thing and rarely it went as planned._

_Z’Hal stopped that train of thought quickly. “I can tell how devoted to each other you are, so I am not concerned with such things happening.” He glanced at the clock on the wall._

_“In the next few days, especially since you’ve just recently consummated it,” this caused Obi-Wan to blush brighter. How did Z’Hal know? Was it the way they looked at each other? Or maybe the way they sat together?_

_“you will feel a certain….presence beginning to form within you. Don’t push it away. It’s simply your mate being integrated into your inner soul. This slight discomfort will go away in two days or less. But you will also begin to notice changes in physical being as you two become more aware of each other. These are little things however and I’m sure nothing will be too hard to master.”_

_“Of course.” Qui-Gon said, sitting up a little straighter. Obi-Wan felt the urge to roll his eyes as his lover’s sudden pride._

_“Then if there are no more questions…?”_

_“None that we have.” Qui-Gon said, moving to stand. “Actually, Master Jinn, I would like to speak with you in private for a moment.”_

_Obi-Wan frowned at the request but the moment was soon soothed over with reassurance. “That will be no problem. I’ll see you tonight, love.” Qui-Gon said with a small smile, his large hand resting on the small of Obi-Wan’s back for a moment._

_The younger of the two looked like he wanted to argue but eventually nodded, “Tonight.” He repeated before walking out of the healer’s room._

_“What is it that you wanted to talk with me about?” Qui-Gon asked once he was sure they were alone. Z’Hal was quiet for a moment, is forest green eyes suddenly very stern._

_“Tell me about the mission to Tatooine and Darth Maul.”_

_Qui-Gon looked surprised at that. “Why in the world-“_

_“There is,” Z’Hal said quickly, “a very serious matter we must discuss about your former Padawan.”_

_“Which is?”_

_The healer sat back in his chair, long fingers intertwining. “He killed a Sith.”_

_“And? He was doing his duty to-“_

_“Qui-Gon.” Z’Hal’s voice was dark. “You know as well as I do that that was no ordinary fight.”_

_The former-Master stiffened. “If you expect me to question the motives behind the mission, you’ve asked the wrong person.”_

_“It’s not the motives I’m worried about. It’s the fact that your soul mate managed to over power a Sith twice his strength using power from the Dark Side instead of the Light.”_

_Qui-Gon’s frown turned into a grimace. “I’m not liking where you’re going with this Z’Hal.”_

_“You may not but, we have to face the truth at some point. Now,” the man leaned forward, lips pulled back in a sneer, “explain to me exactly where he learned that from.”_

 

The night was ink. Black. Unseeing. From here, the stars seemed to be billions of miles away, untouchable despite the fact that Obi-Wan had flown past thousands as his time as a pilot. 

He wanted to be out amongst them again. 

“ _What are you thinking about?”_ Qui-Gon use to ask him as they sat outside in the gardens to meditate. His lover’s strong and weathered hands would comb through his hair, delicate, yet steady, like he needed to make sure Obi-Wan actually there. Maybe that’s what he longed the most for now- not the stars. He longed to feel those hands on him again instead of the cold metal and fleshy ones of Anakin’s. 

“ _Physical discomfort is the pain of a Jedi unwilling to separate his soul from the body.”_ Master Windu had told him as a young child. But physical pain was like a smack to the senses; it burned and ebbed away all comfort. 

Obi-Wan wanted to be at peace. 

Standing from his kneeling spot on the balcony, the Jedi stretched, feeling his limbs protest at the motion. Every morning he had committed himself to running through katas. They helped keep him anchored and balanced in the present instead of the past. That, and it kept him in shape since he was hardly let out anywhere else and he couldn't very likely go running around in circles about the room. Though, at one point, he had thought about it a few weeks into his imprisonment but he feared that if he started he’d look like a deranged man. 

No, instead he did his katas.  

He padded back inside, feeling the cool air kiss his skin after being out in the hot night. The sensation sent shivers running down his spine. 

Fresh water sat in a pitcher near the door where it was replaced everyday by a servant. Obi-Wan didn’t know any of their names, the help, only because they weren’t allowed to talk to him. Or for that matter, they were barely allowed to look in his general direction. It was simple reminder that Anakin was still deluded as ever and Obi-Wan was still being treated as his pet. 

Pet. 

_Pet._

Seven hells, he abhorred the word. He was no pet, no kept bed slave, he was General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Council member of the Jedi Order and soul-mate to Qui-Gon Jinn. 

Not realizing he had said those things out loud he looked up from the water he had taken a drink out of to see his reflection staring back at him in the mirror hung by the door. 

He looked different. The hair was still kept short, including the beard, but his overall appearance seemed…weighted. It was as if he were trying to melt into the very floorboards, disappear from the world. 

‘Maybe I should’ He thought idly. That’d really get Anakin mad, if he just- 

The thought was so startling to himself that fury bubbled up inside of him just as quickly as the idea had. Lashing out in aggravation, his clenched fist struck the mirror. The shrill and piercing sound of glass shattering raptured the silence he had been in moments before. Shards splintered to the ground, falling to pieces around Obi-Wan’s feet, and the image was gone. 

Crimson blood bubbled up from numerous cuts on his hand, dripping down his wrist and falling onto the clean robes he wore. 

Obi-Wan stared. 

“I want to be free.” He whispered out loud. “I want to be at peace. I want my life back.” He squeezed his hand tighter, watching as more blood trickled out. There was no physical pain. Obi-Wan was a Jedi. “ _I want my life back.”_ He seethed though his gritted teeth. 

Blood. 

He was only human. “ _You think too much.”_

_He was only human._

“I will not stay here. The children will not stay here,” he whispered over and over to himself as he moved from the wall. Blood stains littered the colorful carpets as he walked. “I will not stay here, Padmé will not stay here.” 

He said it over and over until it became louder and he found himself back outside once more, staring over the gardens. 

The light was on in Amidala’s room. The children. Luke. Leia. They were meant for greater things. 

“I didn’t sacrifice everything to end up here.” He hissed, gripping the railing. “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, General of the Jedi Order and I will not bend to some damned Sith’s insanity!”  Gore dripped down the ledge. “I’m going to make it out of here, one way or another. _And I’m not letting anyone stand in my way.”_

Sneering he turned towards the door as it opened on the other side. “ ** _Do you hear me, Skywalker? No one.”_**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying out new ideas for this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!   
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr if you want! Just search for- zanzibaristhecaptain and I'll come right up. Feel free to write me, look at all the nerdy things I repost, or simply chat. 
> 
> As per usual- All comments and Kudos make zanzibar a happy writer ~~~

_Anakin had been accepted, /finally/. After years of taking twice the work to catch up to the other Padawan students, he had finally finished his last class that would put them all on the same par._

_Now instead of a twelve lectures in any given day, he had six and he couldn’t be more relieved. Maybe now Obi-Wan would start to take him more seriously as a student instead of some poor slave they picked up on Tatooine._

_“I only love her as far as a student could love their teacher.” A startling sentence snapped Anakin out of his inner glee. Ran Otwoo, one of Anakin’s year mates, was glaring at the girl seated beside the supposed ‘Chosen One’. The silver haired girl batted her longer eyelashes, a cute move that maybe would have spurred some king of reaction when they were younger but did nothing now. Faren Maykal’la, she was Master Gia’s first Padawan and probably the last as the aging Master was within a few years of retiring out of active duty service._

_“You’ve never felt an inkling to look under those robes? Or imagined what it would feel like to kiss them or bring them beneath the sheets?” Faren asked, obviously unconcerned with the ridiculous look she was being sent by their classmates sitting at the table with them._

_“Of course not! Master Plakkon is my Jedi teacher, nothing more. Why in the world would I feel anything for her?” Ran hissed, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, hinting at the fact that perhaps he was lying. Anakin grinned under his breath._

_“Oh please, we’ve all had the thought before.” Another Padawan from the other side snarked._

_“Having a relationship with your Master is strictly forbidden!” Ran pressed, obviously trying to maintain some dignity despite the fact that everyone else in the room was in agreement._

_“Have you…” Ran started to ask, staring at Faren as if she were some widely foreign and hated object, “_ **_have you had sex with Master Gia_ ** _?” His voice stammered but he managed to ask the question in the end. Curious about the answer, Anakin turned away from his plate of food and joined the others in staring at the girl. A purring and feline smile pulled on her blue lips. “I have, it happened a couple of cycles ago.”_

_Some of the Padawans gaped in shock, others laughed and hollered at her supposed accomplishment, and others (like Ran) turned even a brighter shade of red and blubbered in protest._

_“But why-!” He went to argue when Faren stopped the inquiry. “Because I’m sixteen-years-old and I was tired of waiting for my Master’s permission. Besides,” she batted her eyelashes more, “what better way to ask for a lift on your celibate lifestyle then to join your master in the sheets yourself?”_

_Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat he wasn’t aware had formed there and quickly went to finish his drink. Granted, while he was never so blunt in emotions like Faren who blatantly went around gossiping about her sex life, he wasn’t a prude. He had urges and they had been going wild lately. ‘Puberty.’ Qui-Gon had once laughed when Anakin had talked about the ache in his bones and the tiredness he always seemed to feel. And with said stage in life came the sexual urges that Obi-Wan was less than keen to talk to him about._

_That was the backwards thing about his relationship with his master and his master’s partner. While Obi-Wan was suppose to be his guide through this time period in life and help him through physical and mental changes, he never received such attention._

_They had always chalked it up to the fact that Qui-Gon had such a heavy tie in the Living Force but secretly Anakin wondered if his Master was simply sensitive in the subject._

_Qui-Gon was open to uncomfortable talks._

_Obi-Wan was not._

_And Anakin hated him sometimes for that._

_“What about you Skywalker?” Faren turned her attention back at her sparing partner. “You ever do anything with that wonderful Master of yours?”_

_“Who? Obi-Wan?” He huffed a rather dark laugh. “As if. He’s so strict to the code that he wouldn’t ever dream of doing anything ‘improper’.” He mimicked the General’s cultured and high-class accent which caused some of the others to snicker._

_“Besides, he’s promised to Master Jinn. If I ever did anything to him, he’d know and then there’s be Hell to pay.”_

_“I suppose you’re right.” Faren sighed, resting her left cheek against a delicately raised fist. “But could you imagine? I mean, he has to be good in bed to keep someone like Master Jinn interested.”_

_A twisted emotions fluttered in Anakin’s stomach and he coughed. “Why do you say that?” Ran asked, clearly interested though he tried to hide it behind fake anger._

_“Why? It’s /Master Jinn/- the Swordsman of the Seven Suns, the Devil in the Clutch of Valhalla, Speaker of hidden tongues- the man’s a legend! And a widely known one at that. I’m sure he got lots of propositions before he settled down with Master Kenobi.”_

_They looked towards Anakin who suddenly felt very red in the face himself, though from what he did not know._

_“You’ve seen the why Master Jinn fights, there’s a hidden strength under those robes and an ever fiercer power. That man’s a beast when it comes to fighting so to tame him is-“_

_“A feat within itself.” Ran finished._

_“So, spill Skywalker. What’s Kenobi really like?”_

_Obi-Wan?_

_The image of his Master walking upon moonlight spilled into Anakin’s thoughts. It was a memory from years ago when they had been on a short mission to Luna Outpost, a planet that was spoken highly of due to it’s natural nocturnal beauty. There was five moons that surrounded it which meant the nights were a mix of purples and blues and blacks, much like galaxies under close inspection._

_In this memory, Anakin remembered walking with his Master on a night stroll, his sleeves brushing Anakin’s bare arm. Back when he was still shorter than the copper haired Jedi, he felt entirely insignificant next to him._

_There was a presence about him that spoke of control and veiled influence. He was a towering presence to Anakin in his younger days, much Qui-Gon today._

_During this night stroll, he had looked up at his Master as they continued down the path, fog dissipating in front of them under Obi-Wan’s gentle wave of the hand._

_He had stared at the older man in slight awe, as the moonlight gleamed down on his broad shoulders, hair shining in the backlight. His hair was growing longer, medium in it’s length, and a beard of short proportions covered the lower half of his face._

_That evening he looked so different._

_Much like a coil of durasteel wrapped around machinery, he saved face instead of showing his true nature, as always it seemed. But the man was never cold. Never. As a matter of fact, he kept himself in close proportions almost all the time to Anakin. His wise words always reached keen ears and his comforting touches in the lateness of the night in their shared apartment were pleasures the teenager often wished upon._

_Obi-Wan’s smiles, his laughter, his shared longing glances with his partner…_

_“He is speechless!” Ran cried, teasing his age-mate._

_Faren smiled, patting him on the back. “As we might be if we were Kenobi’s Padawan. I don’t blame you Anakin.”_

_The boy huffed, slightly angered that he couldn’t seem to find his words._

_“The real trouble is though,” Ran said, leaning back in his seat, “what happens when we become Knights. What will you do then?”_

_Anakin froze. “I mean, we all have to face it at some time. We won’t be with our masters until the end of time. The question is, what will happen when you cut off your Padawan braid, destroy the training bond, and live a life completely separate from each other? Because after you graduate, you’ll likely never seen you former Master again.”_

_Never see him again….._

_Never seen him_ **_again?_ **

_No, no that would not do. Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan belonged with him. He_ **_needed_ ** _his Master._

_“Ah, I suppose we’ll get to that bridge when we cross it,” Faren waved casually, “it won’t be for some time now. Not for a long time…”_

 

“You stupid man! Hold still!” 

“Let go of me!” 

“Obi-Wan!” 

Anakin let out a string of unsavory curses as he let go of his captor’s wrists, breathing heavy. “You’ve hurt yourself, can’t you see that? You need to clean the cut and wrap it before it gets infected. Now stop being a stubborn ass and come here!” 

Obi-Wan glared, hand held gingerly against his chest, crimson blood dripping onto his nice clothes. “What does it matter? I have no use for my hands anyways!” He spat at the ground in front of Anakin’s feet. “I am barely allowed to do anything for myself these days, so why does it matter whether or not I have scars? Or, better yet, why would it matter if I lost one? There’s no point, Anakin! And _it’s your fault!”_

Vader leveled with him was look, “You are the one who broke the glass and hurt yourself.” 

“Good! And I’ll happily break another one if I could! You and your egotistical, narcissistic, and foul self may wish to stare into the reflection of glass to look upon what you have become. But I, on the other hand, _do not.”_

Anakin faltered under the harsh words, anger and resentment bubbling up inside him. “You are being childish.” 

Obi-Wan stared at him, flabbergasted, before whirling at him. He pointed a finger at him, dyed red. “ _How dare you suggest such a thing. I’m_ the one being childish?! You are the one who has kidnapped two people because you do not wish to share them with the rest of the world!” 

“You belong here!” 

“I’m not yours to share!” Obi-Wan screamed. Silence over took them. 

Only the harsh breathing of both men filled the air. 

“I need to clean your cut. Come. Here.” Anakin finally said through gritted teeth. 

“Qui-Gon should have left you on that planet to die.” 

A course hand of hurt fluttered up in the Force but Darth Vader ignored it in favor of splaying out his hand. The Force stretched and seized under his control before gripping onto Obi-Wan and pulling him across the room. 

“You forget your place,” Anakin hissed, metal hand now firmly gripping onto the tunic his secret-lover wore. “you are no longer General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Council. You no longer have a silver tongue. No longer are you the Negotiator.” He gripped onto the slice in the other man’s soft flesh, pressing so much that he caused him to gritted his teeth in pain. “And no longer do you belong to Qui-Gon Jinn. Nothing remains of you. You are lost. Gone. Erased from history and soon memory. Nothing but your body will remain and then, and only then, will you solely belong to **_me_**.” 

Obi-Wan stared up at him in horror, pushing against him. “They were right! You are lost! You’re _insane!”_

Anakin’s temper flared again. “How dare you-“ He was in the middle of saying when suddenly the air in the room froze again. Blinding and building Force pressed against his chest and then, he was being rocketed across the room. 

A sickening ‘snap’ echoed in the air as his back hit a pillar and Obi-Wan was left there, his own hand splayed out. 

The Force screamed between the two, like two waring forces. But….how? 

Obi-Wan hadn’t been able to use the Force since his kidnapping. It was muted and gone to him, link to the Force torn and shattered when Anakin had tried to force his bond onto him. 

But now, it sung around his fingertips like a forgotten lover. 

Shaking, Obi-Wan looked down at himself. Groaning, Anakin stood, fury burning around his person. “ ** _How dare you.”_** He hissed, holding a hand out to try and wrap around Obi-Wan’s throat. However, the older held out his own power and blocked it easily. 

Both stared at each other in shock. 

“How are you…” Anakin breathed before Obi-Wan pushed at him again, sending him hurtling into the doors. Wood splintered around him, shattering into millions of bits, and he cried out at the sensation. 

Anakin’s very world of control was being torn down between the two. Obi-Wan stumbled backwards, unable to believe what was happening. He had the _Force back._ He wasn’t alone anymore he could- 

 ** _Qui-Gon._** He could reach out and-

/ _Don’t you even_ ** _think_** _about it/_ Even from within the pile of rubble, Anakin’s mind was still attacking. Always on the edge of his Master’s mind- always awake and watching. 

And there, within the stream of thought to try and reach out to his bond mate, Anakin tugged on the bond he had messily formed during their escape from Coruscant. It was a tattered thread of being, one that had almost destroyed Obi-Wan. 

Anakin hadn’t touched it because it caused both of them so much mental pain and stress. But under these new circumstances, he didn’t seem to care. 

Fluttering on the idea that he could try and reach out for help, Obi-Wan waded through the pain that was starting to sneak up around the crown of his skull as Anakin pulled on their bond. 

He imagined Qui-Gon’s Force signature, a band of pure green and white, and he forced himself to try and reach out and grasp it. 

Even Rakku, he could sense his lover, but their bond had always been incredibly strong. 

/Qui-Gon! Qui please tell me you can hear me! Qui-/ He was in the middle of screaming when the pain around his skull zapped into a full-body metal down. 

He screamed out loud this time, falling backwards and onto the floor. 

From across the room, Vader was emerging from what remained of the doors, hand raised. 

“ ** _You will not escape me!”_** His voice roared, inhuman. But Obi-Wan could not notice this, wallowed up in agony, as he withered on the floor. 

“ ** _I will have you.”_** Darth Vader reached down, grabbing Obi-Wan around the throat. “ ** _There’s no escaping now.”_**

And with that, he yanked on their bond so fiercely that all Obi-Wan saw was brilliant flashes of light and an small voice that cried out ‘HELP ME’ before he saw nothing. 

Saw nothing. 

Felt nothing. 

Death.   

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves~ 
> 
> I'm so sorry for my late entry! But Summer has started which means these will be coming at a faster rate. Yay!   
> As usual, all mistakes are mine as this is an unbetaed story, however! I am looking for some betas to help me so if you are interested, just hit me up on Tumblr.   
> Which also means- you should be following me on Tumblr! {zanzibaristhecaptain} 
> 
> Also as usual, the more comments and Kudos this gets the more motivated I get to write new chapters so don't be shy and say what you'd like!

_“You look very charming.” Qui-Gon insisted though Obi-Wan could see right through the mask and detected a high level of amusement._

_“You’re laughing at me.”_

_“No!” Qui-Gon barked in amusement before catching himself and trying to hide behind a forced cough. “No, I’m not. I think you look very handsome in your attire.”_

_The Jedi, soon to be Master, rolled his eyes._

_“Though, you might still need some help.” Qui-Gon lamented, reaching forward, blunt hands taking hold of the slash that wound around his lover’s abdomen. The pure black silk was lush to the touch and the robes were probably worth more than both their stipends combined._

_But, they had been gifted to Obi-Wan from King Hashir after rescuing his daughter on their last mission together. Though they were not suppose to accept gifts, the King had insisted he take them._

_“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan suddenly whispered, though why his voice was so low the other did not know. His hands came up to rest on the older man’s strong and firm chest. The thundering of the Master’s heart under the pads of his fingertips was comforting as it was completely in-synch with Obi-Wan’s own; it had been since their pairing._

_“Please tell me you’ll see me tonight.” He asked, looking up slowly, bright eyes filled with a depth of reservation. The cobalt blue ones that met his were instantly bright. “Of course you will. I won’t leave you to be fed to the wolves.” And with that, the Master was leaning down and capturing his lover’s lips with his own. It was passion filled, devouring and completely taking of all of Obi-Wan’s breath._

_The younger had to lean up into it, feeling his head being tugged back by the soft pulling on his copper hair. His person was pulled in close, hugged by Qui-Gon’s larger frame, and the warmth spilling between them almost knocked him off balance._

_“I am so very proud of you, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon breathed in-between the kisses, eyes hooded much like they were the night before when they were both enjoying the pleasures of each other in bed._

_A sudden knocking at the door startled both of them into stopping their rather heated good-bye. A second later, the frame slid back and Plo Koon strode in, clawed hands clasped behind his lean back. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” He asked, incredibly low and metallic voice filtering through the mask on his face. Even though the master did not have any apparent eyebrows, unlike his human counter-parts, Obi-Wan was sure that if he did have some, he’d be quirking one right now in lightheartedness._

_Qui-Gon sighed, letting his arms away from his partner. “No, nothing at all.”_

_Plo Koon didn’t seem so convinced and mirth danced in his voice as he stood. “In that case then, Master Kenobi, are you ready to go?”_

_The knight felt a sense of giddiness rise in his chest at the words. Tonight was the Grand Master’s event and to be invited before his ceremony was quite a honor._

_“I’m not Master, yet.” Obi-Wan commented as he finished dawning his black robes. The current Masters exchanged looks. “No, that is correct. However, you will be soon and I need the practice.” Plo Koon argued, tone still playful._

_They stepped out into the hallway, dim lights drowning out of the colors of non-human’s skin._

_“Bring him back in one piece, yeah?” Qui-Gon asked as he stopped in the door-way, placing a hand on his friend’s elbow. Plo Koon nodded his head. “You act as if I’m about to lead him into battle. There is nothing to worry about.”_

_“In many cases it is a battle. Those politicians-“_

_“Qui-Gon.” Plo Koon stopped him. “They love Obi-Wan,” he finished the sentence, “and have every right to do so. Let him enjoy the party.”_

_Realizing his own selfish remarks just because he could not go, Qui-Gon bit his tongue. “Of course.” He looked down at Obi-Wan, “Have fun, my love. I await your return.” He reached up to brush some more copper hair out of Obi-Wan’s face._

_“Ah, now it really is like battle.” Plo Koon teased. “A young, brave, and talented warrior off to war while a warm-hearted lover stays behind.”_

_Qui-Gon didn’t seem to like being related to the ‘damsel’ role and frowned heavily. “That isn’t-“ But Plo Koon wasn’t having it and already had taken Obi-Wan’s arm to lead him down the hallway. “Await your mate’s return, my old friend,” he called over his shoulder as they walked, “for he will have many a thing to tell you.”_

 

 

“The Hapan culture is very different to our own. They are a people that pride themselves on their physical appearances and how well they integrate into society. Much like royal families on other planets, each child and adult is well versed in manners and etiquette. However, because the planet is largely of the female gender, the ruler has been a Queen for most of their existence.” Qui-Gon slowly looked up from the hologram he was reading from, eyes flickering around the room, inquiring eyes peering above the rim of his ancient glasses. His class, which was mainly older Padawans, stared back at him, waiting for him to continue his lecture in their politics class. There was, however, a distraction that had been wearing on his nerves for the past half hour- a noise, though soft, was like a pesky bug unwilling to leave him alone. “Their planet as been isolated for many centuries due to hesitations left over from wars but, in recent years, it has became accessible to the general galaxy.” He went on to say, never looking back down, ears open to the soft buzzing he kept hearing in the background. “And while this was an extended treaty brought together by the Republic and Outer Rim territories,” Blast it all! There was that sound again! Qui-Gon’s midnight blue gaze shifted from each face. Most were attentive to his speech, some looked half asleep, but he could not spot anyone making the infuriating sound. “However, there are many- for Sith’s sake!” He suddenly cursed, almost knocking the holo-disk from the podium he was standing at. “Who is making that grating noise?” He spat, eyes narrowing in irritation. The room was silent for a while, each child seemingly surprised by their teacher’s sudden out burst. 

Then, finally, a Padawan in the back of the classroom meekly rose her hand. “Uh, Master Jinn? It’s probably the acrobats class across the hall.” 

He leveled her a look. 

“That is to say, they are practicing cycle surfing today and well…Master Farmen typically uses Force dampers to help practice.” 

Ah, so that’s where the sluggish feeling was coming from. Qui-Gon had been feeling out of sorts all day, more so than usual, but the longer he stayed in the classroom, the longer he felt he was slowly loosing it. 

He pressed his lips together into a fine line. “Of course. Would you excuse me for a moment?” Flourishing out of the room, he left the students to attend to themselves as he crossed the classroom and entered into the training area across the way. 

Instantly the Master was greeted with sights of young students flipping and flying through the air, faces stretched into large grins of excitement and joy. 

A sight Qui-Gon had once spotted on his own Padawan’s features the first day he came back from said class. 

The bond stung inside his ribcage, as it always did whenever he thought about his lost partner. While the connection between them had been horribly damaged, almost beyond repair- it still remained. Each day he awoke with his being stretching out along it, seeking Obi-Wan’s presence only to receive whispers of memories and tattered messages lost in their separation.   

Master Yoda had once described it like weaving a cloth. Each string was their attachment to each other and when Anakin had taken a “metaphorical pair of scissors to it”, stitches had been either completely cut or worn to tiny strings. Now, both their souls and minds were in constant pain. 

“Master Jinn.” A commanding and low voice called out, causing Qui-Gon to look up. Master Farmen, a Mon Calamari man of ancient age, was striding across the arena, large and bright yellow eyes staring back at him with a loathing tone. 

The man hated Qui-Gon. He, in his mind, had lost Farmen’s best and favorite student. 

Guilt and ire towards the fellow Master rose up in Qui-Gon but he pushed it down. Now was neither the time nor the place. 

“What is it that I can do for you?” Farmen asked, still holding himself back. 

This request wasn’t going to come any easier. “I was wondering if you could turn the Force dampers off while my class is in session. The students are distracted by it.” 

That wasn’t a complete lie but it was, none the less, part of a very hard truth. 

The elder didn’t seem to like this and eyed him sourly. “I can not. My students need to learn how to control their acrobatic abilities with physical power instead of just relying on the Force.”

Qui-Gon huffed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Master Farmen I understand that but-“

“But nothing.” The man held up his webbed fingers, cutting the human off, something Qui-Gon found disrespectful. “You will just have to continue with your class as usual, Master Jinn.” Farmen turned to leave but Qui-Gon found that aggravation soon replaced his calm. 

“Have you no manners?” He snapped, following after the other. “You brush me off as if I were dirt beneath your feet.” He hissed, stopping Farmen. “I have done nothing to earn such-“

“ _Yes you have!”_ Both of them turned to face each other fully, pulling the attention of a couple of students out of their training. 

Qui-Gon sputtered at him, “And how exactly have I offended you?” His eyes narrowed. 

“You,” Farmen spat, pointing a green finger at him, “you couldn’t protect Obi-Wan. You let him be taken away by that monster you brought into our temple! _YOU_ Qui-Gon! You doomed all of us and Obi-Wan the moment you decided to take that viper back with you from Naboo.” 

Master Jinn flinched away from the slanders, taken a-back that such anger had obviously been pent up these last months. A sparkling pair of orange eyes locked with Qui-Gon’s from- a student who had stopped to take note of the small fight. 

“You don’t think I don’t know that?!” Qui-Gon whispered harshly as he pulled Farmen aside, his hand being slapped away moments later. “Obi-Wan is my _soulmate._ I can never forget or forgive my mistakes.” 

“No, but you can certainly make up for them!” Farmen crossed his arms across his chest. “You should be out there looking for him right now!” 

“And I would be if I could!” Qui-Gon shouted, deep voice echoing in the large arena. “But I am not allowed! The Council is weakly spread and I can’t go galavanting off into Force know’s where to-“

“ _You sicken me.”_ Farmen spat, teeth sharp against his snarl. “You only have excuses to show for your apparent lack of back bone! Obi-Wan is now gone because of that! You’re to blame Qui-Gon! _Don’t_ _ever forget that.”_

The old Master turned to leave but the pain that bubbled up inside of Jinn made him reach out and grab his arm forcefully. “You-“ he was in the middle of saying when suddenly the low hum and bright blue glowing light of a saber was held against his neck. The ends of it singed the tips of his beard and he froze. 

“ _Do not touch me again._ ” Farmen lashed, eyes slits as he took his weapon away and tucked it back onto his belt. “Leave my class, Master Jinn. You have no business here.” He called over his shoulder. “You have no business anywhere in this temple.” 

 

That night, darkness rested it’s heavy head upon Qui-Gon’s heart. The apartment, which he once shared with his lover, had been entirely too quiet for his liking this past year. Obi-Wan’s presence was like a gaping hole that couldn’t be filled with anything else. 

His smile and levity was a warmth Qui-Gon often found himself seizing well into the night and early mornings. But underneath all of that, he also knew there was a trained warrior and a cunning killer and it was those thoughts that plagued him this very night. 

For someone who was so skilled with not only a lightsaber but, the dance also known as battle itself, Obi-Wan was a force to been reckoned with in every sense. His killing of the Sith when he was still a Padawan learner could attest to that. 

So wondering what he was doing now, what he was suffering, made Qui-Gon weak. Groaning as a rather savage headache spread around the crown of his skull, the Master rubbed his temples to try and ease his worrying. 

The death of that Sith was no accident and that’s where his true worry had always laid. The devilry that Obi-Wan harbored deep within him was like a ticking time-bomb. Had he remained here, in the life he was accustomed to, everything would have been fine. His bond with Qui-Gon helped ease the darkness; it chased it away for both of them. 

But he was by himself, a prisoner of a lunatic, and Qui-Gon could only imagine a person could take so much before….Well…

He had seen it before, this darkness which he thought of. It had been many moons ago but nevertheless, the memory would stick with him for the rest of time. 

Both he and Obi-Wan had been assigned as reinforcements on the planet Tarsus IV where the clone army was trying to over-power Sith strongholds, back when the clones were still on their side and were men to be trusted.

Regiments lead by Master Alarran had been under heavy fire for days. Casualties were through the roof and the wounded far out-weighed the able. The Council had thought it right to send a team in order to aid their last remaining Jedi General.

Under the guise of night, the two had arrived to help, welcomed in by Alarran’s relief. Through the rest of the night they were given repetitive re-counts of battle tactics that both sides used in order to make sure they were carrying out their mission to the best of their abilities. The Sith were good about rounding up soldiers from the planets they took over, giving them incentives to fight for them. Power. Money. Supplies. They offered everything and yet, the true terror of their reign usually wasn’t realized until the last battle was lost and most of the population was dead. Tarsus IV was not at this point yet and still held onto the foolish hope that the Empire would make good on their promises. How horribly naive they all were…

Early the next morning, an attack broke out on the Western quarter and Qui-Gon had been dispatched to help deal with thinning forces. Obi-Wan had stayed behind to help Master Alarran hold the center-front. 

They would not see each other for another five days after that. 

The quick battles that were suppose to last till the end of the day stretched out into the week as more and more people from Tarsus IV were brought up to fight. Unlike many other inhabits Qui-Gon had encountered in these situations, none of the people seemed to be forced into fighting. They willingly did it. 

Tarsus IV had only recently come under attack after the Federation thought to bring it into the outer rims contract held by most planets. But the people were born from thieves and slavers and held no interest in giving such vile things up. 

Thus, the idea of the Sith was the most promising compared to the Jedi and their peace offerings. 

Qui-Gon did not rest the first two days. Always on a constant move, he lead a thing of clones into the swampy heartlands that spilled into Tarsus IV’s capitol of Data-Nine. There, most of the Sith had set up a camp. However, with the incoming approach of enemies, the city had been abandoned. For the first time in days, Qui-Gon felt as though they were on the winning side. By this point he was filthy, exhausted, and yearning for his bond-mate like nothing else. His tall frame was fractured with weakened muscles and bogged down by restless nights. The layer of dirt that covered him went from the tip of his head to the heel of his boots, leaving nothing but a thick coat of ruddiness to color him.     

Settling down in the makeshift camp, left in ruins by the Sith’s escape, he gave himself time to clean the mud from his boots and clothes, wash his skin free of blood and other things he’d rather not think about, and sleep. Force, wonderful _sleep_. 

Drifting off on top of a storage container afterwords, he was left in peace for many hours by the troops. They would not bother the sleeping Jedi, fearing his outburst of anger should they disturb him for any reason other than attack. It was quiet. Peaceful. 

That is, until they were set upon by rouge soldiers from the capital. They came shrieking out of the dark, swarming out of the ruined town like ants from a hill. 

Qui-Gon had all but flown from his position, taking up his darkened lightsaber, and bringing it down upon all of those who raised arms against him. 

And there, within the chaos of the fighting, he saw the wrath and the darkness that Master Yoda had warned him about many years ago. 

Obi-Wan was cutting people down left and right, barely seeming to care about the way he did it. Alarran was no where to be found and seeking his presence out in the Force, Qui-Gon met a wall where his person should be. Only death greeted him. 

There was no practiced grace or elegant flow of power like Obi-Wan had been taught when he killed the rebels. No. Instead, there was the heavy swing of his saber cutting into people’s flesh, opening the skin like sickening excuses for papery flesh. Qui-Gon felt the unsettling nature of his partner’s mind and it suddenly struck a nerve. 

Qui-Gon turned away as Obi-Wan reached forward through the air, grabbing a soldier’s hair to yank his head closer and sliced his weapon clean through the man’s skull. The revolting sound of bones cracking and hissing under the pressure, blood boiling the moment it hit the energy of the lightsaber, and the stench of decayed human tissue made the scene only that much more horrid. 

There was no humanity in Obi-Wan’s killings. Fury rolled off his tense shoulders and Qui-Gon could only assumed it had something to do with Master Alarran’s death. Obi-Wan cared too much about his fellow Jedi, that’s what Windu had always said. It was his downfall in many ways. 

Blood splattered the young man’s robes, soaking and dying them the awful color. His skin was littered with the same crimson liquid but he didn’t seem to notice. Kenobi’s teeth were clenched in a savage snarl, eyes alit with a color Qui-Gon had never seen before. 

The jerky and snapping moments in which he moved resembled more a droid than a human. Jedi were taught to move with the flow of power in their bodies and the Force, that’s why they practiced katas. But here and now, Obi-Wan fought only to satisfy the basic need of killing those who wronged him. He took curdled blood, burnt skin, and shattered bones as payment for the death of a friend.  

When the last solider before him was cut down, Ob-Wan stopped, shoulders heavy as he drew in heavy breaths. His fingers held so tightly onto the hilt of his lightsaber that they shook. 

The animalistic way he held himself did not change as he dis-engaged the weapon. Qui-Gon watched him stand there for a long time, wind barely moving his blood soaked clothes. 

A string of dead corpses littered the ground at his feet. 

This was a man Qui-Gon had not seen before. This Earth-shattering…. _evilness_ would change the image of Obi-Wan forever. For Qui-Gon would know, that underneath all of his calm and peaceful nature, there was a beast waiting to pounce. The same one that had saved his life against Darth Maul. 

 

At some point during his musings, Qui-Gon must have fallen asleep for he woke the next morning with his cheek pressed to his kitchen table, long hair fanning out along the counter-top. Groaning, he picked himself up and instantly regretted it as pain shot through his back and neck. “So much for being a young man.” he groused out loud to himself as he tried to massage the areas that were causing him so much grief. 

A shallow knock at his door jerked him from his actions. He glanced at the clock on the farthest wall. It was mid-morning. 

“Come.” He said loud enough for anyone to hear. Seconds later, an older Padawan girl stepped through the entrance. 

Na’Took. 

“Good morning, Master Jinn!” She greeted him cheerfully and he winced against her excitement.  “Good morning.” Qui-Gon shifted his robes out of the way and wearily rose from the table. However, that was soon shot down as Na’Took (or Took as he had come to fondly call her) pressed a hand to his chest and forced him to sit back down. “Don’t worry Master Jinn, I’ll get you something.” 

“Took, I don’t think it’s-“ 

“It’s fine. Besides, Master Yoda wanted me to cheek on you since you missed your morning meeting with him.” 

Qui-Gon groaned again, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He’d completely forgotten about the arranged meeting last night. He had been too caught up in the memories. 

“Here.” Took set a warm cup of Caf on the table which the older Jedi accepted, thanking her. “What were you and Master Yoda going to discuss?” She asked, reaching up to grab some plates from the cupboard. 

“Ah, there’s been some trouble getting an outer rim planet to accept the Republic’s offer to join the Federation. Master Yoda wants me to go help with the peace talks.” 

“That makes sense, doesn’t it?” Took asked, taking a knife to start cutting up the apples she had washed and brought over. “You’re the best negotiator in the temple.”  

He let out a bitter laugh before he could stop himself. Hurt and confused by his dark laugh she frowned at him. “Well, aren’t you?” 

Qui-Gon took a long sip of his drink. “I suppose at the moment, I am.” He looked over at her. “I didn’t mean to seem rude. It’s just, I’m certainly not the best. Obi-Wan didn’t get his nickname for nothing.” 

Took settled him with a embarrassed look. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply-“ 

“No,” he held up a hand, “it’s alright.” 

She placed a thing of sliced apples in front of him to munch on. “Will you go?” The human Padawan took a seat next to him at the head of the table. “I believe so. I haven’t anything better to do.” 

“Except teach.” 

“Except teach. But that’s not what I was trained for, now was it?” He admonished. 

Farmen’s furious face flashed in his thoughts at the suggestion that he wouldn’t take the mission. _You sicken me._

The rest of the morning was spent conversing between the two. Took had become a welcomed sight in the Jinn-Kenobi apartment as she often had spent days running around the temple with Anakin. 

Her protection during the wayward apprentice’s attack had shown Qui-Gon just how loyal to the Jedi she was. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave now, Master Jinn. But thank you for the Caf.” She motioned towards the cups laying on the counter as she stood. Qui-Gon mirrored her actions and escorted the shorter woman to the door, mentioning something about apologizing to Yoda for him. But before she could leave, Took stopped in the doorway and turned towards him.  

“You are sad.” She said bluntly. 

Qui-Gon blinked at her for a moment before smiling sadly, a short guff of laughter escaping past his lips. “I have been sad for a while now, my dear.” 

Took’s large brown eyes darkened as she peered up at him. “I wish you weren’t.” 

Qui-Gon huffed. “As do I.” 

“We’ll find him, Master. I’m sure of it. If he really was gone, you would have felt it.” 

“I would be dead too if that were case.” 

“No,” she shook her head. “That’s not what I mean.” She reached up tentatively and rested her fingertips on his broad chest, above his beating heart. “I mean, if Master Kenobi had given up hope, you would have felt it. But,” she pressed harder, “your hearts still beat the same rhythm. Yes?” Took pulled her hand back. “We’ll find him. I know it.” 

Qui-Gon stared down at her. At times, he could be completely blind-sided by her young wisdom. But then he’d remember who her Master was and then it didn’t seem that far fetched anymore. “Thank you Na’Took.” He whispered before reaching down, wrapping her in a tight hug. She returned the affection for a long moment before pulling back. “Which planet are you going to?” 

He sighed, running a hand through his loose hair, trying to remember the name. 

“For Sith’s sake, I’m getting old.” He cursed causing Took to giggled under her breath. “It’s the the third planet from the broad side of Nova Star.” 

Took’s eyes lit up, “Rakku?” 

He smiled, finally remembering the name, and nodded. “Rakku.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> So sorry for the /very/ late update! I've been super busy this summer, much more than what I thought I would be. Anyways, I cranked this out last night to try and get you another chapter. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always: all mistakes are mine.   
> And Kudos and comments make zanzibar a happy writer.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, mistress! We aren’t suppose to leave the Western side of the palace and if Master Vader finds out about this we’ll-“ 

“Hush C-3PO. We’re fine. Besides, we’re just out for a walk. What harm can we be doing?” Padmé rolled her eyes and lightly crossed her hands across her chest as they walked beside by side, human by droid. 

The palace’s gardens were built to center the towering structure- in-between the two halves- and she frequently visited there with Leia and Luke. The children loved to play with the flowers she picked for them and stare at the different kinds of fish that swam in the central pool. 

She hadn’t been out here for a while. 

It was one of the few places she could just sit and not worry about anything, despite being a prisoner. 

C-3PO’s whirling ligaments were the only things mechanical among the growth and vegetation. “How long have we been here?” She asked suddenly, unaware she wanted to know the answer until the question escaped her mouth. The gold-plated droid paused for a moment before relaying, “Exactly 8 moths, 32 days, 7 hours, 32 minutes, and 20 seconds.” 

To be exact. 

The air left her for a moment. They had been here too long without even the faintest idea that anyone might be looking for them. Were they even trying? Or had they given up? Were they the scapegoats for Anakin’s horrible crime? Were they his prize so long as he did nothing else against the Republic? 

No, she shook her head, that couldn’t be true. She knew of Obi-Wan’s connection with Qui-Gon and she knew both of them were dedicated to each other no matter what. 

Master Jinn’s resilience was the only comfort she received. 

“Mistress, I believe we’re wandering too far to the Eastern side. Perhaps we should turn back and-“ 

“Hush.” She said again and continued her walk along the gray stoned path. Beautiful flowers of the most foreign decent brushed her skin as they passed by, vines and plants of vibrant green accenting the almost picture perfect day. 

‘How lovely this would be if Anakin were still Anakin’ Padmé thought bitterly, letting her fingers grace a petal that was sticking out. Her ex-husband (though technically they were still married, she refused to call that… _thing_ her’s) barely visited. Now, his attention only seemed to be drawn to the children. She had imagined him like a dragon circling his hoard of gold, like the old fairy tales she was told when she still lived in a palace herself. 

Luke and Leia were precious to them both but, the competing possessiveness between the former lovers caused enough friction to start an inferno. 

It was, in part, why he didn’t visit as often. 

“You’re getting lost in your thoughts, Senator.” A voice suddenly startled Padmé and for a terrifying second she believed it to be Anakin’s. But then recognizing the educated accent and the way it smoothly left the owner’s lips, she knew it could only belong to her dear Obi-Wan. 

Her heart jumped into her throat at the thought she might see him again after so long long apart.

_Something_ had happened a few months ago and what exactly _it_ was, she was unsure of. But, she had heard horrible noises from the opposite side of the palace, like a fight was breaking out, and apparently there had been a rather large disturbance in the Force because both of the children hadn’t stopped crying for hours afterwards. 

Padmé knew both Luke and Leia were acutely attuned to the Force (that was no surprise) but she remained adamant that Anakin would not try and teach them the ways of the Force. 

She understood his mastery of it, but his way was shrouded in the ways of the Sith. Padmé was convinced that the only person that could truly teach her children was the very same man Anakin had an unhealthy obsession with. 

Almost frantically looking around, the former Queen only spied the garden, the masses of greenery almost claustrophobic for one hear-wrenching second. She was starting to believe she had imagine the voice before a whistle caught her attention and she looked up to see a large balcony that was over-looking the scenery. Perched on the stone ledge was said Jedi Master and Padmé smiled like a mad-woman. He looked the same- still healthy- but there was a certain air around him that caused her to falter. Like he was scared that if he moved too close to anything, a great power would strike him down. Knowing Anakin, the fear was probably not unwarranted.  

“Obi-Wan.” She greeted with a grin, holding a hand up to block the sun from her eyes. 

“Mistress-“

“Don’t you start in with that,” she warned, pointing an accusing finger at him, “just call me by my name. Titles don’t matter here anymore.” 

The man paused for a moment before nodding, “Padmé. Aren’t you a little far over the boarder for our captor’s liking?” 

A sweet grass root hung out between his lips as he talked, similar in a way she had seen many other Senators smoking after a long meetings, and her smile dampened. Sweet grass was a rather herbal substitute for pain killers…

She stopped. 

“ _What did he do to you_?” Padmé asked, voice hard and unwavering, welling up with anger. 

The balcony he was sitting on was low enough that she could climb up with no problems and thus she could clearly see the flash of discomfort on his regal features before they disappeared; replaced by a mask. 

“Nothing you need to worry yourself about,” he responded with gently, “I’m fine. It’s just something they gave me this morning with my meal. I don’t-“ 

“ _Don’t lie to me.”_ She hissed, hands clenching into fists. Honestly, she already knew the answer. She’d known it for years but it was so… _atrocious_ that she couldn’t seem to believe it until she heard it from the other man.

“Padmé, you know I love you dearly but… there are some things you just shouldn’t know.” He stood and threw the sweet grass over the edge, watching as it fluttered in the wind before disappearing into the garden. 

“He’s forcing himself onto you, isn’t he?” She said it so bluntly she almost upset herself but, she held firm in the question. She needed to know. She needed to know for her sake because, she hadn’t been touched since the birth and maybe this was the reason why and- 

“Can I see the children?” 

Padmé visibly flinched at this is surprise. “What?” She asked, blinking somewhat owlishly at the request. 

“Luke and Leia, can I see them? Please, Padmé. I haven’t even seen them since I held them last.” His voice was taking on a tone that she had never heard in the older man before. It wasn’t harsh like Anakin’s but rather…wanting? 

Clearing her voice and blinking back tears she hadn’t even realized that were washing up in her eyes, she nodded. “O-Of course, Obi-Wan. You know you’re always welcome to see them.” 

He smiled and the expression could have lit up an entire planet. Her heart broke. 

“Thank you.” 

“You still didn’t answer my-“

“Mistress!” C-3PO interrupted suddenly, knocking into her, startling both her and Obi-Wan who had clearly forgotten he was there. For once, it seemed, he had managed to keep his mouth shut. 

“There’s someone coming this way! Hurry, we must get back!” He whirled for a moment before she placed a calming hand on him. “Go ahead of me, 3-CPO. I’ll catch up.”

“But mistress!”

“Go!” 

He groaned in that posh way he always seemed to before turning and starting back towards the Eastern side. 

She looked back up at the balcony where Obi-Wan was now leaning over to hand her something. “Take this, I think you and the children would appreciate it much more than me.” 

It was a thickly bound leather book with scrawling down the front of it’s cover, brightly decorated. “What is it?” She asked as she reached up to grab it, only then recognizing it to be a children’s book. 

“A distraction.” Was all he said before their hands brushed and she gasped out loud. A flash of utter terror passed through her as the image of Anakin pressing Obi-Wan against the windows and- 

“ _Force.”_ The knight cursed, snapping his hand back quickly as though she was alit with fire. “I’m so sorry, Padmé. My shields…” he trailed off because, what could he say to her? Anakin had been stomping around in his mind so much lately that he couldn’t protect himself or anyone else. 

“O-Obi-Wan!” She suddenly sobbed, pressing a hand over her mouth, holding the book to her chest. She shook, utter despair making it hard to move. Footsteps suddenly clipped the paved path and the Jedi waved her away. “Go! There’s no time to discuss this!” 

“But-!”

The Force moved around her and suddenly she was being pushed into the taller bushes aside the walkway, out of sight. A cry of pain rang out in the air. Was that Obi-Wan? Why would he have cried out? 

Anakin’s person stepped out of the gardens’ path.  

Obi-Wan’s hand was still raised from his Force-laden action, slim fingers bent, and Anakin peered up at him skeptically. “What are you doing?” 

Fear gripped both Padmé’s and Obi-Wan’s heart but he was quick to move on it. “I was trying to reach that Golden Hyfire.” He motioned towards the flowers that were beside Anakin, growing in a group of brightly colored florals that crawled up the side of the balcony. The Sith smiled, suspicion disappearing as he picked one from the stem, instantly killing it, and brought it with him as he jumped up to the balcony. He hadn’t noticed Padmé sitting in the bushes, obviously too taken with seeing his prisoner. 

“Here you are, love.” 

The name jolted through Padmé. That’s what he use to call her, back when he was light and a Jedi and not _this. A monster._

Obi-Wan smiled uneasily as the flower was tucked into his hands. 

The Sith seemed totally enraptured with him. He brushed his knuckles over his former-Master’s cheek, the summer Rakku air gliding over their figures. “ _Gods,_ what are you doing to me?” He asked before hungrily taking Obi-Wan’s lips with his own. Padmé’s eyes widened incredibly at the sight and let out a little squeak in incredulity. 

She gripped the book closer. 

While the sound to her might have seemed small and almost undetectable, to the two Jedi it was as clear as a bell. 

“What was that?” Anakin snapped, leaning away from Obi-Wan and glaring out towards the garden where Padmé still sat. 

“What? I didn't hear anything.” Obi-Wan said quickly, trying to take the attention away from her. Curses! Why hadn’t she run away when Anakin was distracted? Even she knew she was being a fool in the moment! 

“It sounded like someone was in the gardens.” The Sith started to pull away and Obi-Wan’s whole being seized up with anxiety. He couldn’t let the Senator be discovered. She didn’t need any more torment in her life; which would surely come with Anakin’s wrath if he found her here. 

Without thinking a second longer, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin by the front of his tunic into a searing kiss that looked like it belonged in one of those X-rated movies they use to sell in the lower levels of Coruscant. 

Vader was frozen in surprise for a moment before he relaxed into the display of affection and returned it greedily. Arms wound their way around Obi-Wan’s slender hips and before long, he was being pushed against the railing. “What… brought… this on… all of a sudden?” Anakin asked between the kisses, grinning manically. 

“I missed you.” Obi-Wan forced himself to say even though bile rose up in his throat at the very thought of it. This admission seemed to flip on a rather primal switch within Vader as he suddenly snarled and flipped the Jedi around so that he was bent over the balcony. Padmé didn’t move- she didn’t dare to. 

Obi-Wan gasped as the air left his lungs and he was forced to brace himself against the ledge. “You love this don’t you? Admit it, Master.” Padmé shuddered as the filthy words drifted through the air and to her attentive ears. 

Obi-Wan’s robes were pitched up, leaving him exposed once more. His eyes were squeezed shut. He wanted to reach out to Padmé through the Force, to tell her to leave before she saw anymore, but he couldn’t. Not now, at least. Anakin had- he grunted, thoughts being torn away as he was man-handled. 

Instead, he silently prayed to whatever god was listening that she would take the hint and run. But none of the gods seemed to be listening at the moment as the Senator found herself staring. She couldn’t look away. 

The scene in front of her was so horrific she thought she might faint for a moment. But then, something sparkled out of the corner of her eye and she was forced to look back at it. Ironic, that something so simple during this time of extreme distress had caught her attention. 

Obi-Wan’ collar bone was exposed as Anakin pressed up against him, robes shifting, as he moved against the other. It wouldn’t seem that important in the moment except…except there was something _there._

Forcing herself to actually _look,_ she peered up, ignoring what was actually happening to the man, and shuddered when she noticed a…

“Collar?” She whispered out loud, because, well…that’s what it was. 

Metal and round, slim and snug, it hugged Obi-Wan’s golden neck like a fine piece of jewelry. If only that were the case, for she recognized that band almost instantly. 

A Force damper. 

A crude and horrid weapon that had been banned by the Jedi Council years ago after they found it too inhumane for Force-Sensitive prisoners. 

Made of the same crystals found in lightsabers, it engaged only if the person tried to call upon the Force. It caused extreme pain, from what she had been told. Most died if they were shocked too many times. 

That fight a few months ago….

Tears slipped down her pale cheeks. The result of that fight must have been this. And a few moments ago, when Obi-Wan had pushed her into the bushes… _Oh God._

Anakin had expressed his dislike for the collar since day one but, now it seemed he had no trouble using it. After all, it gave him power over Obi-Wan. 

The cover of the children’s book became wet as she sat there, in the dirt, eyes blurring as she cried, hand over her mouth to try and remain silent- for their’s sake. 

Padmé could not believe this was her life now. The fear of fainting rose up in her again but she pushed it down. 

A short bark of pain called her attention back to the balcony and she was met with a set of amber eyes, burning as they stared directly at her. 

And it was then, and only then, did Padmé fly from her position in the greenery to run in a full sprint back to her side of the palace.


	8. You Know the Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter! This is turing out to be super long, isn't it? That's alright though, I love writing for you guys! Thanks for the loyal fans that have kept up with it ^^ 
> 
> As always, this is un-beated so all mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos make zanzibar a happy writer.

“Very troubled, you appear, my former Padawan.” Qui-Gon’s midnight blue eyes flickered from the horizon, turning to Master Yoda who sat beside him with a hint of concern. 

“Is that so?” A line of soft smoke rose from the cigar in the younger Master’s hand, curling around his head in a dusty halo. 

Yoda hummed, “Yes. Very much so. What troubles you?” 

Qui-Gon let an easy smile pull on his lips. “Nothing in this moment. I’m perfectly content.” 

“In this moment, perhaps. But a darker feeling grows in you, sense it, I can.” 

Jinn huffed, letting more smoke breath out from behind his teeth, much like a fuming dragon would appear. He turned back to his original occupation of staring off onto the horizon. 

“Recently something has happened, has it not?” Yoda prodded more, leaning forward. Qui-Gon still did not face him. 

“Nothing of note.” There was an unkind edge in Qui-Gon’s voice that Yoda narrowed his eyes at. 

“But something has indeed happened of note. Though surprise you, it may not.” 

Qui-Gon took another deep breath, leaning further back in his chair. “How very perspective of you, Master.” The sarcasm was almost physical as it dripped from his words. 

Yoda’s prevalent brown eyes narrowed further in suspicion before one of his wrinkly green hands eased forward to rest of Qui-Gon’s strong thigh. “The Force, jagged and frayed, around you, it is.” 

Qui-Gon’s eyes glanced back again but he refused to acknowledge the other fully. “That is common knowledge-“ 

“Speak no more!” Yoda’s sudden and harsh tone caught the younger Master off guard. He almost swallowed his smoke as he inhaled sharply and let the legs of the chair slam back onto the floor, screeching as the two surfaces met. 

Yoda’s clawed hand gripped painfully into Qui-Gon’s upper leg, causing his attention to be solely focused on him. “Too long you have brushed aside the subject of your agony. No more. You will speak plainly and frankly with me, Padawan.” 

It was slightly demeaning, to be called a student. But, then again, wasn’t everyone compared to the ancient teacher? 

Their steely looks met and thunder rumbled in the distance. 

It was going to rain soon. 

“I do not know what you want me to say.” Qui-Gon gritted out, voice softer in volume than before. “Speak about the things you will not say to the healers.” Yoda urged. 

Qui-Gon hadn’t been back to the healers for some time, not since his last outburst. He tried to move his leg away from his master’s harsh touch but Yoda would have none of it. 

“It is nothing you do not already know, Master. It is simply… _the same._ ”

“No. The same, it may feel, but it is not. A much deeper thing hinders you.” 

That was true. As it always was with Yoda- he seemed to know everything. “I am…months ago…” _Was there a knot in his throat?_

Qui-Gon cleared his voice, pushing away the sudden and rather startling emotion that bubbled up. They both sat in silence for a long minute. Only the distant rumbling of thunder filled the void. 

“Do you remember when Obi-Wan’s and I’s bond was first discovered?” 

Yoda tilted his head at this but nodded. “A very interesting day, that was. Many emotions, both of you had.” 

Qui-Gon gave a short and soft laugh, the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes becoming more apparent as he smiled sadly. “Obi-Wan did not want to believe it at first.” 

The hand on his thigh left as Qui-Gon turned to look out towards the city. Another rumble of thunder sounded before small drops of rain began to hit the Temple in a lulling pattern. “He was convinced that there was some horrible mistake.” 

“Scared of commitment, he was. A rocky path to trust and relationships, Master Kenobi has had.” 

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly again. “He wanted to leave when he found out. Baring the thought of sharing the rest of entirety was apparently too much for him to handle.” 

“Leave, he did not, however.” 

“No. He stayed.” 

“Because he felt this.” Yoda tapped his own chest, above where his heart would be. “A bond such as yours is something that cannot be broken so easily.” 

Silence. 

“Something has transpired, Padawan. Tell me, you will, what it is.” 

Qui-Gon did not speak for a long time, his knuckles grazing his lips as he stared off into in the distance, trying to hold back the resentments that were causing him so much discomfort. 

“A feeling-“ he stopped, voice horse with unspoken sorrow, a knot making it hard to speak. He tapped his chest again. “A while ago, I felt… _something._ It cannot tell you what it was but, it moved me. It felt so familiar…” He looked down at his Master, midnight eyes brimming with uncertainty, something Yoda had not seen there in quite some time. “It felt like Obi-Wan.” 

“Then Obi-Wan it was.” Yoda nodded, patting Qui-Gon’s knee. “Even in times of great grief and pain, your souls are still one. Separated, you may be, but gone,” Yoda shook his head, “he is not.” 

“I do not feel it now.” 

“Under may levels of disarray and torture, Master Kenobi is,” Qui-Gon winced at the words, “limited is his ability to reach out with the Force now. Darth Vadar may have effected his abilities.” 

Darth Vadar. **Darth Vadar. _Anakin._**

The very name made Qui-Gon’s blood boil and his muscles tense. 

“Peace, Master Jinn.” Yoda prodded, letting his own Force energy smooth over Qui-Gon’s raging one. 

The younger of the two took a deep breath, setting his shoulders back as he reminded himself that getting upset wasn’t going to help anyone. “What do you suggest I do then?” He asked. 

“Meditate on it.” 

Yoda propelled himself into a standing position, his gimmer stick thwacking onto the solid ground. Instantly, Qui-Gon was also on his feet, robes splaying out as his massive form dwarfed Yoda even more. Seeming to sense this, the green-skinned Master hit his former-Padawan on the knee and motioned for him to sit. “Look inside yourself, you will. Seek out the thing the causes you the pain the most. Then, you may begin to find a way back to Master Kenobi.” Yoda turned towards the city’s landscape right as rain began to fall more easily, the sound thrumming in the air. 

“Stay. Watch the storm brew.” 

 

~~~~~~

 

Now was _not_ the time for hesitation. The time was now, he was sure of it. Obi-Wan could _feel_ it, deep within himself. His escape. _Their_ escape was neigh. 

Ever since that day, a week or so ago, when he had watched in horror as Anakin took off across the gardens after Padmé, Obi-Wan had been spurred into action. A rising sense of dread and anxiety was almost causing him to be ill. 

He hadn’t seen Padmé or Anakin since that day and that, perhaps, was the worst of it. 

Inwardly, Obi-Wan tried to remind himself that his former apprentice wouldn’t lay a hand on his wife. But, then again, he had thought many things about Anakin that had turned out to be utterly false. Lies. Nothing about the younger man was real. 

Being the older of the two, Obi-Wan felt somewhat ashamed that he couldn’t see through the sham Anakin had created. He and Qui-Gon had practically raised the boy since he was taken from his home on Tatooine. Being that close to someone would mean you knew them better than anyone else. 

“Apparently not.” Obi-Wan groused to himself out loud. But now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past. If he was going to be any help getting Padmé and the children off of Rakku, then he’d need to focus. 

Too much time had passed. The idea of Qui-Gon or another Jedi coming to rescue them seemed a fool’s dream and Obi-Wan Kenobi was no fool. 

He needed to come up with something fast. Since their time here, he did pride himself on keeping good tabs on how most things were run. When guards changed their shifts, how quickly they patrolled, etc. 

He could start their escape from there. 

Taking a long and deep breath, Obi-Wan allowed his head to fall back against the cold stone wall behind him. He sat on the white tiled-floor, cross-legged and meditating. 

Having the Force dampener on was certainly irritating and it made him feel so…alone. Cold. Often he wondered if this is how Anakin felt but then he’d remind himself that it didn’t matter what that monster felt and he’d resume his task. 

That was another problem- the Force dampener. With it on, his abilities to rescue the children and their mother certainly would be hindered. And while his actual physical strength was good and not problem in the least, that still left them open to attacks from people with actual weapons. Or Anakin, Gods forbid. 

If it came down to that…well, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how that would turn out. But he’d protect everyone with his life, there was no question about that. 

He just needed time to sit and think through everything. 

He just needed time away from Anakin’s overbearing presence that weighed so heavily on his physic. Obi-Wan just needed time. But, ironically enough, he had the distinct feeling he didn’t have a lot of that. 

Taking deep lungfuls of of air, he felt his muscles relax for what seemed like the firs time in forever. Deeper and deeper he was drawn into his thoughts… 

 

_“A_ **_what?_ ** _”_

_“Padawan Kenobi, calm yourself.” Windu said, giving him a pointed look from his perch at the head of the Council seat._

_“Forgive me, Master, but…” Obi-Wan shook his head. “I don’t believe I understand.”_

_“Understand, you do. Not willing to believe, your problem is.” Yoda added, hands folded in his small lap._

_“A Soul Bond?” The auburn haired Jedi repeated. “Yes, we found out only this morning. The Chief Healer told us.”_

_“But how…”_

_“It is not our place to question the Force, Obi-Wan.” Windu warned. The young Kenobi gritted his teeth. “Yes, but surely you can understand my confusion on this. Master Jinn and I are not-“_

_“Your mouth may say many words, but your soul cannot lie, Obi-Wan.” Plo Koon rumbled, voice rich and calming. Though it had little effect on the Padawan._

_“But we have not engaged in anything! We are simply Master and Student!”_

_“A Master and Student bond that has obviously bloomed into something more.” He argued._

_“This cannot be right.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his strong chest._

_“A very skilled and powerful fighter, you are Kenobi. Mistake that, you must not.” Yoda said, “Rare is this occurrence among our kind. Offended by the offering, you must not be.”_

_“I am not offended…simply…confused.” Obi-Wan bore into the ground as if it were the source of his problems. Anything to keep him from looking up and meeting his Masters’ eyes; he did not want to see the reality behind them._

_“A very rare occurrence, this indeed is.” Master Unduli said, tone clipped. “Especially with two people of Kenobi’s and Jinn’s backgrounds.”_

_Taking notice of this, Obi-Wan looked up, ready to defend himself and his Master._

_“That is an unfair judgement, Master Unduli.“ Windu said instead, surprisingly enough._

_“We can all agree that there have been problems with this pair since this beginning. Am I wrong to be critical of that?” She glared at the Head Master._

_“As there are always problems with every teacher-student pair we have at the Temple.” Plo Koon remarked, he himself seeming irritated by the rather hateful remarks._

_“A Soul Bond is one of the most sacred things a Force-user can experience, is it not? And we have not found one in centuries. Master Yoda, you can attest to this, correct?”_

_It was a rather sly and underhanded insult to the old master, remarking on his age, but Yoda did not seem perturbed by this. After all, Luminara was known for being a rather blunt speaker. “Correct you are, Master Unduli.”_

_“And yet it has been given to these_ **_two._ ** _” Obi-Wan hated how she said that but kept his mouth shut._ **_These two-_ ** _as if he and Qui-Gon were the scum of the planet._

_“And what exactly are you implying?” Master Galllia finally spoke up, arching one of her perfect eyebrows._

_“I’m simply pointing out that this_ **_gift_ ** _has been given to two unworthy Jedi.”_

_“And what makes them so unworthy?”_

_Unduli’s royal blue eyes turned and sliced directly into Obi-Wan’s figure. Direct, cold, sharp, and accusing- he felt exposed under her gaze._

_“Must I remind everyone?” She paused before gritting out, “These two are known for drawing on the Dark Side for power.”_

_Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock before he felt rage seep into his bones and body. “How dare you!” He seethed._

_“Padawan Kenobi!” Windu shouted but Obi-Wan was no longer listening. “How dare you accuse us of such a wretched thing! I have only done that in times of extreme need-“_

_“And that is exactly my point!” She stood from her chair. “You rely on the Dark Side to save you in times of need. But that is_ **_not_ ** _the Jedi way! You are more akin to a Sith than a-“_

_“_ **_Enough!_ ** _” Windu suddenly stood from his position, eyes almost slits as he glared at the two. “Master Unduli, Padawan Kenobi, you are both out of line! Sit down.”_

_Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, trying to quell his anger. “Discussed this matter before, we have. No longer an issue, it is.” Yoda remarked._

_“No longer an issue? You merely reprimanded him! There was no real consequence!”_

_“Master Unduli, I won’t ask again.” Windu repeated._

_The air crackled with tense energy, causing Obi-Wan to feel off-kilter. He usually didn’t let his emotions get the better of him but this was_ **_his_ ** _Master they were talking about._

_“I will not be accused of being a Sith.” Obi-Wan finally grated out, letting his hands unclench from the fists they had balled into. “I recognize my downfalls from drawing from that side of the Force…”_

_He could still feel it- killing Darth Maul. It had changed something inside of him. The smell of rotting and burnt flesh as he cut through the Sith, the way his crimson blood had boiled and sizzled the moment Obi-Wan’s lightsaber cut through him. He could still remember the amount of strength it took to tear into the other man’s mid-section and_ **_push_ ** _enough so that his being was slowly ripped apart._

_He could still remember the frigid and bleak feeling of the Dark Side thrumming with joy around his murderous hands._

_“I do not wish to experience that again.”_

_“And you will not.” Windu sighed. “This meeting was not to discuss this matter, Obi-Wan. We simply are here to inform you of what the healers told us. What you decide to do it up to you.”_

 

The memory stopped. 

Startled by this, Obi-Wan sat forward, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Why would-? He didn’t have time to finish thinking about his question when suddenly an intense knock at the door sounded. Snapping into a standing position, he turned to face whoever it was marching in. 

To his surprise, it was not Anakin. 

“Mr. Kenobi,” the guard said, voice rather strained, “your presence is required in the Eastern Hall.” 

The Eastern Hall? But that was Padmé’s side…

“Sir,” the guard stepped forward, lips pressed together in a stern expression, “right now. It’s a matter of emergency.” 

“Emergency?” Obi-Wan repeated, feeling his stomach sink. 

The man nodded before jerking his head towards the door. Was something wrong with Padmé? Dear Gods he hoped not….

Walking behind his guide, Obi-Wan reminded himself of his plan and glanced around the hall as they walked. He took note of the windows, the doors, where other guards were placed. These sort of things would surely be useful later on. 

Obi-Wan was lead further onto the other side of the castle, farther than he’d ever been before. They stopped at a room and when the door was opened, a unspeakable wail echoed down the hall. Obi-Wan tensed, panicked for a moment, before realizing that it was the cry from a child. 

_The children._

“Please go in.” The guard motioned, standing outside the door. Obi-Wan cast him an inquiring glance but when he said nothing in return, the Jedi entered. 

And there, sitting on a rather lavish looking couch was Anakin Skywalker and his two children.  His two children who happened to be crying at the tops of their lungs. 

Their father looked frazzled beyond belief. His usual very kept appearance was ruined by his wild crop of hair, tried expression, and tense shoulders and when the two locked eyes, he seemed actually relieved.  

“Obi-Wan, thank the Gods you’re here.” He breathed, standing up as he set Leia down beside her brother, both of them with streams of tears running down their faces. 

“Why have you called me here?” Obi-Wan asked, a rather cool expression masking himself. Anakin seemed irritated at the question. “That should be obvious. The children…they haven’t stopped crying like this for _days.”_

‘Who could blame them with an father like Anakin.’ Obi-Wan thought bitterly, crossing his arms. “And?” 

“And I need you to help me!” The Sith yelled, narrowing his eyes. 

“And what about their mother?” 

The heavy paused that followed Obi-Wan’s question was the most bone-chilling thing Anakin had done yet. The Jedi’s expression hardened. 

“She’s been trying to deal with them for days. I thought I’d give her a break.” 

Why had that taken so long to say? 

Obi-Wan’s attention went back to the children who seemed distraught in any case. He glanced back at Anakin before sighing and striding across the room, towards them. 

When he sat down on the couch, he picked up Luke and placed him in his lap. The child’s dark eyes were watery and snot was dripping from his nose. 

“Both of their Force signatures have been acting weird this past couple of days.” Anakin supplied. “Is that so?” Obi-Wan muttered, off handily. 

“You haven’t sensed that?” 

Obi-Wan was still for a moment before looking up towards his former apprentice and leveling him a look. 

Anakin’s features twisted into a harsher expression before he suddenly seemed to realize- 

“The Force dampener, right.” 

“Right as ever, Anakin.” Obi-Wan drawled sarcastically, rubbing Luke’s back while Leia was pressed up against his side. 

The Sith muttered curses under his breath. Neither child let up on their screams, the sound so utterly wretched. He could see why Padmé would need a break from this. After minutes and minutes of trying to get them to calm down, Obi-Wan shook his head. “I honestly don’t understand what you excepted of me coming to help.” 

Anakin sat across from them, hands bridged under his chin, a thoughtful look distracting him from Obi-Wan’s comment. 

“If I take the Force dampener off, do you think it’ll help?” 

Obi-Wan’s head snapped up. 

_What?_

Was he actually considering that? 

The Jedi slowly started to nod his head, “It might.” Of course he had no idea if it would, but _any_ chance to get this damn thing off he was going to take. 

Anakin stood, dark robes spilling out behind him as he stepped forward. With a wave of his fake hand, the collar unlocked itself from Obi-Wan’s neck, the cool metal easing off of his skin. The moment it left him, everything came rushing back. 

The constant and comforting feeling of the Force, the slight pain he always felt because of his bond with Qui-Gon, the connection- the power. 

And, the children. 

He could sense what Anakin was talking about. Their underlying presences was like a harsh pressure to Obi-Wan’s chest.

Humming with content, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into a more meditative state. 

Pushing past Anakin’s rather toxic Force signature, Obi-Wan sought out Luke and Leia. They barely had any real signature but, he could see that they’d grow up to be strong with the Force. They were like beacons of light in this place of darkness. Seeking this out, Obi-Wan allowed his own signature to wrapped around their’s, cradling the remnants of peace he found there.    

The moment he did, both children stopped their crying. It was as if a light switch had been thrown, they both ceased their wails. He smiled to himself. Obi-Wan hadn’t always been the best with children but since raising Anakin…well…actually maybe he wasn’t good with children.

“ _Obi-Wan?”_

The Jedi Master turned his head, confused when he found himself still in his meditative state. Who had-? 

“ _Obi-Wan?”_

He recognized that voice. Gods, there was no way he’d mistake it. “ _Padmé?”_ He called back through the gloom; through the Force. The Senator had never shown any aptitude for Force wielding so how she was able to do this was beyond him. But in this moment, however, he could care less. 

“ _Padmé? What’s wrong? Where are you?”_

_“Do no listen to Anakin’s lies.”_

He huffed slightly to himself. Of course he never listened to Anakin. “ _Obi-Wan, you have to be careful. Something is happening. Somethings_ ** _changed._** _”_

“ _I don’t understand what you mean.”_ He tried to push through the darkness but he found nothing. “ _Listen, Anakin…he….”_

_“Padmé?”_ Feeling growing concern for the young woman, he forced himself to push through the strands of Force at a much more rapid pace. Much like weeding through a forest, he found it hard to find her. 

“ _I know you are planning to escape.”_

Obi-Wan’s frown deepened. “ _Of course I am. I have to get you and the children away from here.”_

Silence answered him. _“Padmé?”_

“ _Take the children.”_

_“What?”_ Obi-Wan continued his search, mind threading through the non-visible world. “ _I said, take the children and run, Obi-Wan. I am not important anymore.”_

_“In the seven hells does that_ ** _mean_** _?”_ The Jedi brushed off the rising panic in her voice. “ _What did he do, Padmé? Why are you suddenly talking like this?”_

Again, a long pause was the only thing that sounded. Panicked, he clambered and stumbled through the Force. His heart beat rapidly in his chest before he finally found her signature. “ _Now what-_ ** _dear Christ_** _.”_ He felt his blood run cold. 

The somber world his life had collapsed into was suddenly too real. 

“ _Padmé.”_ He wheezed, voice becoming shrill with terror. 

“ _Padmé? What’s happened? Why do you suddenly feel so-“_

_“Obi-Wan,_ ** _please._** _”_ He could hear it now, the agony in her voice, the way each syllable was almost torn from her very lips. _“Think of the children.”_

He couldn’t move. Hells, he could barely think in this moment. Latching onto her presence was like holding a dead corpse too close to his person. And it might as well be with the state she was in. “ _I’m not going to ask again, Padmé.”_ He breathed, voice turning manic. “ _What. Happened.”_

He could feel her moving in her room, one shaking hand running along her scalp. “ _What did he do?”_ He whispered. 

“ _You already know the answer.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Sorry for the longer wait but here's the next chapter. There's been a lot of stuff going on in my life. I'm trying to work more on this, however! I was deeply saddened to hear of Carrie Fisher and her mother's passing the other day and so it reminded me to work on this. Thank you all who leave me such amazing notes and kudos- your kindness is what keeps me going! 
> 
> Also, extra points for anyone who can point out the 'Taken' reference in here. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

_“Rami, I don’t have time!” Qui-Gon barked as he flew down the hallway, hair breezing in the wind. Other Jedi in the hall moved quickly, seeing the tall and imposing figure of Qui-Gon Jinn marching down the corridor, not wanting to hinder his obvious and purposeful path. He was a man on a mission, it seemed._

_“Oh please, Master! It’ll only take a second!” The Cathar Padawan wined. Qui-Gon huffed, shaking his head, irritation rising up in him._

_“How many times do I have to say it? I cannot change your final score- that was your own doing.” They rounded the corner and the closer they got to Qui-Gon’s room, the more anxious the Master felt. The young feline had been following him since interrupting him in his office earlier and he wanted him gone as soon as possible._

_“Please, sir! I’ll do anything! I can’t fail this class! Master X’An will kill me if I-“_

_“As he has every right to do!” Qui-Gon said shortly, cutting off the student._

_Rami’s lower lip trembled, tail flicking around behind him, signaling his inner turmoil._

_Qui-Gon glanced at this but kept going, edged on by the thought of the time. When they finally reached a door he stopped, not turning around. “Look,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You’ve gotten yourself into this mess by not paying attention in class.”_

_“I know! And I’m so very sorry for that! I promise I’ll be better next time!” He stood behind Qui-Gon, unwilling to leave him alone._

_‘I thought as much’ Qui-Gon inwardly groaned. “If I give you another chance will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day?”_

_Through the Force, Jinn could feel Rami lighten. “Yes! Yes, Master! I’ll do anything you ask!”_

_“Good,” Qui-Gon turned sharply, “then leave me be for the rest of the afternoon and I’ll give you a chance to work on more credit.”_

_“Thank you, Master!” Rami was about to cry, Qui-Gon could tell, but he didn’t have time for it. “I’ll see you next class, then.” And with that, he rushed into his room and shut the door promptly behind him. Waiting in silence for one joyful moment, he wasted no time rushing to his desk near the windows and tapping on the control panel for the COM and video link he had been waiting for for three weeks._

_Typing with stout fingers, he stamped in the accesses codes that allowed him to use the Jedi’s private communications channel. A robotic voice asked him to wait for another second, asked for a security code, and then…_

_“Qui-Gon.” That smooth and wonderfully accented voice reached his ears before the image could. “Obi-Wan.” Jinn smiled broadly, watching as the screen flickered for a moment, turned black, and then lit up his partner’s face._

_Time stopped._

_“Dear Gods, what’s happened to you?” Qui-Gon breathed, leaning forward in his seat as if to get a better look at his dear former apprentice._

_The cracked lips of the other answered, “A civil war is what’s happened to me.”_

_Alltamatza, a planet showered in gray light from past wars, had been a providence of space that the Council had been quite adamant on visiting. Known for its destructive nature and endless fighting, being called in to settle the disagreements was a top-priority mission. And who should they send for such a job? None other than the famous ‘Negotiator’, better known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Having the best diplomatic skills in the current temple, the Council had whole-heartily agreed to send Obi-Wan and his apprentice to help end the destruction. This meant ending a civil war that had been going on for /decades/. It was not an easy task._

_Qui-Gon’s eyes shot back up as he watched Obi-Wan shift in his seat. He was still wearing his cream robes (more black now than cream) and the white armor plates that covered his chest and shoulders. Behind him, there was a soft light but overall, the picture was rather washed out due to the twilight of the time._

_“Do you have any idea when you will be back?” Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan gave a short and dark laugh, running a hand over his face, smearing more dried blood and mud over his features._

_“I haven’t the foggiest idea. We’re on the offensive right now but that won’t last long.” Obi-Wan gave a sigh that was too old for such a man to utter. It spoke of experience founded only in the harshest of ways._

_“All of these men,” the General motioned vaguely behind him where the rebel camp must have been, “they’re all farmers and bread-makers; they have many talents but killing is not one of them.”_

_Reacting before he could fully think, Qui-Gon asked, “And that’s a talent you have?”_

_Obi-Wan’s uniquely colored eyes froze on the screen, his expression turning hard. “It is a talent I’ve certainly had the opportunity to improve within these past few months.”  Obi-Wan’s tone was dripping with harsh sarcasm of a real truth._

_Months. That’s how long Obi-Wan had been gone and every waking moment without him near was barely unbridled discomfort for Qui-Gon. Especially since Obi-Wan had shut down most of their bond. Citing to the Council that ‘numbness’ was a safer and healthier way for the two of them, pain was_ **_not_ ** _a shared sensation at this time, they had agreed. They always dampened their bond when the other was away on missions, which was ironic enough. Weren’t they suppose to share everything? Though thick and thin?_

_“The negotiating fell through then?”_

_Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, hands fumbling to reach for something, “Unfortunately. We’re still trying but…” the Jedi Master didn’t finish his sentence and instead started to stare off into the distance, obviously lost in thought. It was a common occurrence, Qui-Gon knew he always had a lot on his mind._

_“I pray for your quick successes then. I would like you home soon.”_

_“As would I. But you know my duty is here first.”_

_Qui-Gon gave a faint smile, nodding. “Yes, I know.” How could he not? He paused, wanting to change the subject. “How is Anakin doing?”_

_A fainting tapping noise and then Obi-Wan was sticking a smoke in-between his lips- something Qui-Gon had not seen him do in quite some time. A small flicker of flame and then it was being pressed to the end of the stick. The orange color flickered and lit up his face for a brief moment, a rather picturesque image._

_“You know him, that boy is always galavanting off to accomplish some ridiculous task that no one asked him to complete.” Obi-Wan blew smoke out of his nose, heating his manner._

_“Some might call that a service.”_

_“And other’s might call that a headache.”_

_Obi-Wan’s features turned into an expression Qui-Gon couldn’t quite place. “A headache indeed…”_

_“Is there something wrong?” He asked, concern rising in him, as it always did. Obi-Wan was usually more attentive than this. Qui-Gon feared for his mental sanity and the strain this small war was putting on him. “Anakin has been acting…._ **_strange_ ** _lately.”_

_“Strange? In what way?”_

_Obi-Wan shook his head and shrugged, tapping ashes onto the table in front of him. “It’s hard to exactly say how but…something’s just_ **_off._ ** _He prowls around the camp as if he were some agitated beast. And when I’ve tried to breach the subject with him, he simply says he’s anxious to get home. Apparently, he has something rather big planned. Though, I can only imagine it’s with his dear wife.”_

_“He’s a very distracted young man. You can’t blame love for wearing on him. You two have been gone for a while now.”_

_“Yes, but he’s_ **_too_ ** _distracted. It’s as if he were waiting for some explosion to go off.”_

_“Be easy on him, love.”_

_Obi-Wan huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, taking another long drag. “Speaking of which, how is our dear Padmé?”_

_“Just fine,” Qui-Gon smiled, “she’s still very pregnant but she might be giving birth soon.”_

_“Perhaps that’s wearing on him.”_

_“Perhaps. You should be back before then, I think.”_

_“Let’s hope so.”_

_“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s deep voice rumbled through the speakers, tone serious enough to make the auburn-haired Jedi look up. “You are being careful, right?”_

_Obi-Wan’s face was still for a moment before he gave a sad smile, “We are in the wrong line of work if you have to ask me that.”_

_Qui gave a short laugh, nodding his head, but his tone didn’t shift. “Please tell me you’re not letting Anakin pull you into anything wild.”_

_“You know him, he’s always-“_

_“_ **_Obi-Wan._ ** _”_

_The Jedi Master froze, hearing his soulmate's voice edging. “Qui,” Obi-wan leaned forward so that his elbows rested on the table, “it’s_ **_Anakin._ ** _You know he’d never do anything to intentionally put me in harm’s way. It’s just not in his nature.”_

 

 

Something ate at him. “Listen to me, Took. Nothing good will come of this.” Qui-Gon sighed, stepping off of the ship, hot breeze moving through the air to lick at his skin and robes. The young female stepped with him. 

“You always say that Master Jinn. I’m beginning to think you’re more pessimistic than even Master Kenobi.” 

The older of the two cracked a small grin, chuckling. “That would be a rather hard task to accomplish. Obi-Wan is very much a realist.” 

“And you are not?” 

He glanced down at her as they walked across the tarmac, towards the glistening building hidden in the setting sun. Originally, Took hadn’t been assigned to this mission but Yoda had been rather insistent on her accompanying Qui-Gon. A sneaking suspicion rose up in said Master. He had a perception that he was being reported on by the Padawan. Maybe that was what was bothering him, but he couldn’t know for sure. It seemed more raw than that; wearing on his physic. An unsettling feeling stirred in his chest. “I am a realist only where it is acceptable.” 

Took frowned at him. “And when is that?” 

“That is something you should ask your Master, not I.” 

She huffed at him causing him to laugh again before they reached the tall doors leading into the central capitol building. A furry of white and black greeted them as they stepped in. Stormtroopers held positions in every direction, washing the hallways with their robotic statures. 

“Master Jinn.” One soldier with blue highlighting his armor, stood out against the rest, his filtered voice coming through enough to catch Qui-Gon’s attention. “Ah, Captain-Rex. It’s nice to see a familiar face around here.” Qui-Gon’s smile grew. 

The irony. 

“Thank you, sir. I was told by Master Windu to greet you here. I trust your flight went smoothly.” The Captain turned to lead them elsewhere. “As smoothly as it could go. I have to admit, Rakku makes me feel unnerved.” 

“Why’s that, sir?” 

Qui-Gon shrugged slightly, looking around as they walked. “I’m unsure. An instinct, I suppose. They’re usually not right.” 

“I would hope your instincts would be good, sir. After all, Jedi are usually pretty spot on with those things.” 

As they passed, Qui-Gon looked out the tall glass windows lining the halls, similar to Cloud City in their beauty. “What building is that, Captain Rex?” Took asked and when the Stormtrooper turned to see her pointing towards the large mountain miles away with a glittering castle sitting on top of it, he said, “That’s the home of Rakku’s ruler, King Nousfar.” 

“King Nousfar.” Took repeated, humming. “He has a very beautiful home.” She could easily spot the home’s sparkling glass as the sun kissed its beautiful architecture. 

“He certainly sits on a very high throne.” Rex groused under his breath, just loud enough for the two Jedi to hear. “Why do you say that?” Qui-Gon asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I don’t mean to be rude, sir. But…the King has been…shall we say, _difficult_ to work with.” They passed into a large greeting room. “He wasn’t very happy when the Republic forces flew in here.” 

“Who would be?” Took added and Qui-Gon shot her a look which she bowed under. 

“Have you met with him yet?” 

“Nah, I’ve been doing more of the grunt work since we’ve arrived. All the fancy talking has been reserved for you two, sir.” 

Qui-Gon hummed, stopping beside the Captain. “Wait here, I’ll go get the Ambassador.” The blue and white armored soldier disappeared among the masses of his fellow men, leaving Took and Qui-Gon alone in the large room. 

He took this moment to attempt to soothe his senses, trying to block out whatever was bothering him so much. Much like an exposed wire that sparkled and sizzled, his thoughts were frayed. Instead of the very focused and calm demeanor he was use to, Qui-Gon found his inner thoughts to be in disarray. He couldn’t focus. 

“Master, is there something wrong?” Took asked, staring up at his towering figure. Qui-Gon shook his head, his long straight locks spilling across his broad shoulders. “Not that I am aware of. Though, I do find myself rather distracted by something.”

“Like what?” 

“I have no idea.” 

She gave him a concerned look. 

“Ah, Master Jinn and Padawan Na’Took!” A rather loud and grating voice interrupted the two, cutting off all previous thoughts. Turning, they spotted an orange-skinned man striding towards them, dark forest green robes trailing on the bronze floor behind him. 

“Welcome to Rakku! Thank you for meeting with me on such a short notice, especially after the traveling you’ve had these past couple of days.” 

Instantly Qui-Gon felt the odd stir inside of him snap upon the sight of the man. The Force whispered to him not to trust the Ambassador, but it was his job to do so. 

“Ambassador,” he greeted formally, bowing his head as a sign of respect, “it is no trouble at all. You honor us with your presence.” 

Seeming pleased by the overtly polite manners, the Gran man blinked all three of his eyeballs in a flattered manner. “Please, join me in the dining room. We can start there.” 

Took frowned slightly. 

“Pardon my question, Ambassador. But is the King not joining us tonight?” Qui-Gon asked, a dark inkling settling in his stomach.

“No, he is not.” The Ambassador said after a moment’s hesitation. They entered another room with a dressed table placed by the windows. “The King is rather preoccupied at the moment. He sends his regards however.” 

Took and Qui-Gon exchanged suspicious glances behind the man’s back but otherwise did not comment as they were offered seats. 

“I can only assume with the recent fighting that’s broken out around here, he must have his hands full.” Qui-Gon added, brushing his long uniform out of the way. 

“Yes, in a sense.” The Ambassador drummed his skinny fingers on the table top, a strained smile pulling on his countenance, “Rakku has and will always hide the most interesting characters.” 

 

Try as he might, Qui-Gon was not able to talk about the peace talks with the Ambassador. The man seemed hesitant to discuss the topic and every time it started to lean towards that way, he found a way to change the subject. 

Qui-Gon had dealt with this kind of thing before. A lot of diplomats used roundabout ways of speaking to stay clear of certain subjects they didn’t wish to discuss. At Senate meetings he had noticed it the most and inwardly he had commented to Obi-Wan how horribly boring and frustrating it was. His soul-mate, of course, had always hated politics from an early age. Yet his ability to transcend the madness that bogged down most and clear a way for negations was a gift that marked him as a keen and rather incredible Jedi. Qui-Gon only wished that these particular set of skills had come from his teachings instead of Obi-Wan’s unfortunate of being placed in rather dire situations. The man would rather talk himself out of danger rather than force his way through. How unlike Anakin he was…

Qui-Gon’s bones froze at the very thought. Had he just called that monster _Anakin_ instead of it’s given name? 

Blinking, he cursed under his breath and turned away from the starry night sky. Their meeting had adjourned although nothing was really accomplished and the Jedi Master had been lead to his private quarters in a guest house in the higher district of Rakku. Its elegance like every other part of the city made him feel as though he were on vacation instead of on a mission. Relaxing on the balcony of the highest level of the home, Qui-Gon had been sitting out for some time, letting his thoughts wander. Granted, not a very appealing thing since they often strayed to his inner agony but for once he was not scared to let them meander. His thoughts soon turned to memories and with them, his thoughts were tugged into…

 

_“When’s the most scared you’ve ever felt?”_

_“Are you trying to distract me?”_

_“Of course not, Master. I simply want to know.”_

_Qui-Gon sighed, lazily looking up from his papers. A young Anakin Skywalker blinked happily back at him from his perch on the couch across the living room. “Shouldn’t you be studying for your next class?”_

_Anakin huffed and rolled his eyes as if Qui-Gon had just asked him what color the sky was. “That’s Master Sameeid’s class. I’ll be fine.”_

_“You certainly sound very confident.” Qui-Gon hummed, turning over the paper he had been grading and starting on a new one._

_“I am confident!” Anakin said moving to the edge of the couch, closest to the older Jedi. “You must be weary of that, Anakin. Confidence can lead to-“_

_“Arrogance. I know, Master. You sound just like Obi-Wan.”_

_Is that surprising?”_

_“I guess not…”_

_Qui-Gon, amused by the Padawan’s behavior, reminding him very much of a young Kenobi, set his pen down and leaned back in his arm chair. “Might I ask why exactly you’re asking me this?”_

_Anakin frowned, dark brow furrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Master Kenobi said we shouldn't allow fear to affect us.”_

_“I sense a ‘but’ coming on.”_

_“But,” Anakin pressed, “doesn’t fear help us? We fear dangerous situations because we don’t want to die, right?”_

_Qui-Gon ran a hand over his goatee, nodding. Obi-Wan had always bragged about the rather rapid way in which Anakin learned, now he was seeing it for himself._

_“There is a good side of fear and a bad side. The good side is what you speak of- the kind that keeps us alive. But there’s another kind when it takes control of our lives and makes us prisoner.”_

_“Obi-Wan said that’s what the Sith use.”_

_“The Sith use the bad side of fear to control their abilities and the people they encounter. Instead of drawing power from bravery, they become cowardly because they don’t want to face the reality of things.”_

_Anakin perked up that this. “The reality of things?”_

_Qui-Gon nodded, “The Sith won’t survive forever because they thrive on fear.”_

_“But the Sith have been around for centuries! In Master Mazar’s class, he talked about their culture- their way of life. They still have families and children!”_

_Qui-Gon tilted his head slightly, his own brows knotting together slightly. “You seem fairly upset about this, Anakin.”_

_The young boy seemed caught off guard by the statement, a blush soon coloring his cheeks. “I don’t want to become a Sith. But trying to keep all of my emotions in check is driving me insane!” He said softly, turning away from the Master in a sign of embarrassment._

_“Anakin,” Qui-Gon said, voice rumbling with good intentions, “it’s alright to feel that way. You just need to be patient with yourself. You’ll learn.”_

_The boy still didn’t seem convinced. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk, Qui-Gon offered, “There’s an old Jedi saying that I think you should meditate on. It might have you sort some things out.”_

_Seeming encouraged by this, Anakin turned back to face his Master’s partner. “What is it?”_

_“The pleasures of love are always in proportion to our fears.”_

_Anakin frowned at this. “Meaning?”_

_Qui-Gon laughed and shook his head. “That’s for you to find out.”_

 

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes _._ The memory was still fresh in his mind, as though it had just occurred mere weeks ago. His life, he surmised, was passing like that. Stuck in the forever in an endless cycle of haunted memories. Every sweet and comforting interaction he had had with Anakin in the past was now tarnished by the man’s monstrousness. Even thinking about him now was enough to cause the Master to inwardly seethe in resentment. 

He hated Anakin Skywalker with his whole being. 

Yoda had warned him about these lingering feelings but how could anyone understand? The pain that had been caused was almost too much to handle. Qui-Gon had been out of his mind for many weeks after the separation. Confined to a room in the medical ward, he had been cut off from the Force and sedated after his violent outbursts had almost killed someone. 

The rippling repercussions of Darth Vader’s actions were greater than anyone excepted. 

“Master Jinn?” Took poked her head outside from the glass door. Her voice was unnaturally soft and emotion was rolling off of her like falls over rocks. 

Qui-Gon stood quickly, coming to her aid as he spied fat tears rolling down her cheeks. “Padawan, what’s wrong?” He grabbed her elbow as she wobbled slightly, stature lax as if she was unwilling to hold herself up anymore. 

She let out a sob. “My dear, why are you so upset? Come, sit down.” He guided her over to the chair he had been lounging in before and wrapped his heavy cloak around her. She grabbed onto it, pulling it around her frame. Comfort. That’s what she sought.

“You are a strong man, Master Jinn. Stronger than most.” Took whispered, voice shaky and tough like she had a knot in her throat which Qui-Gon heavily suspected with her emotional state. “Why are you-“ he began to ask when she looked up, directly staring into his eyes. Her own were bright with tears and…pain? 

“You were distracted and I felt…I felt…this.” She placed a hand on his chest again, over his thundering heart. “ _Your pain.”_ She hissed. 

Qui-Gon paled at the news. Sometimes, when he was distracted, he had the tendency to let his emotions flood into his Force energy and therefore onto other Force users. With his age, it rarely happened but he must have done the same now. 

“Took, I’m so sorry.” He hugged her closer as she cried out again. “I’m so so sorry. I never meant to share that with you.” 

She gripped the front of his light robes. “Tell me something good, Master. Talk to me about a happy memory you have of Obi-Wan, please.” 

His brow wrinkled in confusion at the request but her distress was obvious enough that he didn’t wish to upset her more. “Alright.” He leaned back in the chair they were both sitting in. 

Once again his mind wandered. “Many years ago, Obi-Wan and I shared the rather rare opportunity to go on leave from the Temple. We both had been on longer missions than most, and so we were given the choice to sit out from the active-duty roster. Both of us were so relieved to finally have time for ourselves that we left only a day after the request was approved.” 

Took shifted in his long arms. “Where did you go?” She asked softly. 

“A wonderful planet by the name of Serenno.” 

“Isn’t that where Count Dooku was born?” Her voice was less strained. 

Qui-Gon nodded, “It’s been a peaceful place to visit despite his attempts to overthrow it.” He readjusted his sitting in the chair, gazing off towards the palace in the distance. “When we were there, we traveled for many days, exploring the forests and cities. Everything was so relaxing and peaceful, we hardly knew what to do with ourselves. But,” his voice was somewhat whimsical, “it was during this trip that for the first time we said we loved each other out loud.” It was a memory he could never forget. He smiled fondly thinking about it, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. The coldness he felt earlier dissipated under the gentle and charming picture of his mate. “Obi-Wan was so confident that nothing would work out between us and yet, he never gave up trying.” 

“But you two stayed together.” 

“Indeed we did. Only by the grace of the Force I think.” 

Took snuggled further in his arms, “You are both stubborn men, Master. I don’t think anything would have separated you.” 

“That same sentiment is exactly why we thought it wouldn’t work.” 

She gave a happy laugh. “Do you feel better?” He asked to which she nodded. “Yes, thank you Master Jinn.” 

“Of course, Padawan.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments longer before she whispered, “Master, I believe we will find Master Kenobi soon. I can just feel it.” 

Qui-Gon sighed, “Perhaps. We can only hope he is somewhere near, can’t we?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the long delay- I'm hitting massive writer's block right now. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

“ ** _Anakin!_** _Pay attention!”_

_The Jedi Knight jerked, startled by the booming voice. Turning his head around, he instantly shrunk under his former-Master’s sharp and intense gaze._

_“I was-“_

_“It doesn’t matter. Just help me with this.” Obi-Wan nodded towards the body laying on the floor. The corpse was twisted at an inhuman angle, limbs sprawled out in a frozen dance. As Anakin bent down to assist, he paled under the harsh glare of snapped and exposed bones. Their sharp edges stuck out from rotting purple flesh. The cold had gotten to him before they did._

_Tentatively, he grabbed the corpse by the arms and started to drag it across the room._

_“You should have just left us, General.” A very pained voice wheezed from the other side of the room._

_Obi-Wan glanced in the voice’s direction but remained doing his task._

_“For what reason? You’re still alive, are you not?”_

_The Stormtrooper wheezed again, coughing up blood that splashed against his open palm as he tried to cover the extent of his internal damage. “Just barely.”_

_Obi-Wan straightened, wiping his hands on his white armor, staining it further._

_“You’ll make it, Cody. I promise. Besides,” he grinned, “I couldn’t leave my best Captain behind, now could I?”_

_The clone grinned, resting his head on the chilled wall behind him. “I can see where General Skywalker gets his stubbornness.”_

_“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Anakin snarked, dumping another dead Stormtrooper near the door._

_“We just need to figure a way out of here now.” Obi-Wan said as he looked around the room, placing his hands on his hips. The space was solid meta-steel and there were no windows nor would the door open. The ambush they had walked into had lost them five men._

_Anakin raged at the death. He cared too much for his soldiers and it was something Obi-Wan often commented on. It was weakness, in a sense, though rarely did it weigh on Anakin so much._

_“None of the COMs work. We’ve already tried them.” Cody said, twitching as he pressed a hand to his side to make the bleeding stop._

_“That just means we’ll have to get ourselves out of here.” Obi-Wan mused, running a hand over his beard._

_“Can you not contact Master Jinn through your bond?” Anakin suggested._

_The Master reacted only momentarily to the thought before saying, “No. We are on a mission and therefore I cannot reach him.”_

_Anakin sighed, “Then how do you propose we-“_

_“We’ll have to cut our way out.”_

_Anakin leveled him a incredulous look. “That’ll take forever!”_

_Obi-Wan smirked, “Then we better get started.”_

_They both took turns carving into the side of the wall, making gaping circles. It was tedious and frustrating._

_After four long hours it barely looked like they had made any progress._

_The two of them sat against the walls, taking a break, their labored breathing filling the silence._

_Anakin let his gaze wander and when it fell on the dead bodies, he cringed and looked away. Was there nothing they could do for them?_

_All of the clones, despite what most would think, were very individual and Anakin had gotten to know a lot of them personally. While their faces were all alike, each personality was wonderfully different._

_How was he going to explain to their brothers that they had died because of some idiotic ambush? Anakin felt helpless. He had to do_ **_something_ ** _._

_Forcing himself to stand, the Jedi Knight strode over to one of the bodies and knelt beside it._

_Lt. Aussie, if he remembered correctly._

_“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked from across the way. Skywalker ignored him and instead placed a gentle hand on the body’s pale arm. Closing his eyes, he focused on the Force._

_There was Cody’s dull presence in the corner, sickly but still bright and strong. He would live, there was no questioning that._

_Obi-Wan was still as brilliant as ever, his unique Force signature a testament to the man’s strength and abilities._

_And then there were the bodies, their signatures forgotten long ago. Like sand in the palm of a hand, they escaped quickly and quietly._

_Anakin pressed closer._

_“General Skywalker?” Cody tried calling to him but his voice was lost._

_While Force signatures are unique to each person and are symbolic of their being, they leave trails in the Force; a sort of imprint in history._

_Anakin grasped blindly out into the Force, trying to look for any spark. For life. For_ **_anything._ ** _Similar to trying to fish in a roaring river, the amount of energy following, even in this small room, was distracting. He gritted his teeth and pushed deeper, trying to block everything else out. He felt Kenobi move in the room and then, suddenly,_ **_there._ **

_“_ **_What do you think you’re doing_ ** _?” Obi-Wan’s voice cut through all things, tone steel._

_Instantly it made Anakin let go of the spark he felt. Blinking his eyes open, he fell back onto his ass and shook his head._

_“What do you-“ but before he could finish, Obi-Wan was grabbing him by the front of his tunic and hauling him up. Chocking and sputtering under the grip, Anakin’s eyes widened in shock._

_“General Kenobi!” Cody barked, clearly just as startled by the man’s sudden aggression._

_“_ **_You_ ** _,” Obi-Wan’s eyes were narrowed and cold, “you will_ **_never_ ** _try that again. Do you understand me?”_

_Anakin’s feet kicked from underneath him, trying to find some footing but Obi-Wan wouldn’t let him go._

_“I-I don’t…understand…” Anakin gasped out before he was let go, his large frame falling to the floor._

_“You are correct. You don’t understand and that is exactly why you are not to attempt that again.”_

_“Master, I-“_

_“It is a_ **_Sith_ ** _who tries to trick death into giving back loved ones.” Obi-Wan’s usually warm and cultured voice was harsh. “And you are no Sith. Never, and I mean_ **_never,_ ** _are you to try and bring someone back from the dead. Do you understand?”_

_Anakin wanted to weakly argue that he wasn’t aware he was trying something so horribly taboo- so forbidden. But he knew the argument would fall on deaf ears._

_“Yes, Master.”_

 

He would escape with the children at the end of the week, that much he was sure of. Since his rather tense meetings to comfort the twins, Obi-Wan had felt the Force slowly come back to him once more. 

With it’s familiar comfort, he found himself preparing for the escape. 

At one point during his capture, Obi-Wan had considered marring his physical appearance. Whether it be becoming a sloth, or scarring more of his flesh, he wanted to seem less appealing to Anakin. For if he did not appear attractive to his captor, then surely his assaults would lessen. The idea did not come to fruition, however. 

He was going to get out of here one way or another. There was no point in making his life more miserable than it already was. 

With this added vigor, Obi-Wan found himself waking with the slow sun and reverting back to his training.

A morning mediation helped calm his Force signature and straighten out in his inner being. Since this whole situation started, the bonds Obi-Wan had had were ripped and frayed, causing him mental pain. The Force damper only did so much to lessen it. 

After meditation, he would run through a serious of exercises, each shaping his muscles to push a little father. 

When he did escape, he did not know if he would be able to use the Force. In that case, he’d have to rely on his physical strength to carrying them to safety. 

Obi-Wan had always been an active person but he’d admit that he’d fallen into relying on his powers more so than his actual abilities- something he would never allow again. 

Anakin was a larger man than he, in almost every sense, and also had the Force at his call. If it came down to the two of them….well, Obi-Wan would fight with everything he had. 

The clothes he was given to wear were loose and, ironically enough, were perfect for working out in. 

This regimen continued and continued, Obi-Wan only stopping when Anakin would visit or when he ate or slept. In any case, he made sure his activities were not noticed.  

In the time he was not working on building up his strength, Obi-Wan mapped out their escape route through the palace. The children were in the other wing along with Padmé and that seemed to be the biggest problem. 

Because of Rakku’s rather warm atmosphere, the building was constructed with little to no doors or actual glass windows- slipping out would be easy. 

The passages from the main heart of the palace lead in every direction, they just needed to choose the right one. 

Obi-Wan had never been on Rakku before this. Once they were beyond the palace’s grounds, he did not know exactly where to go. All he knew of was the sprawling city beneath. If they could make it there, then they could hide until they found a way off this Godforsaken planet. 

He just needed to get the Amidala family. 

The first thing was taking out the guards at the door. 

Faking some injury or other emergency would be easy enough. The two would come rushing in and then Obi-Wan would use their weapons against them. 

Once out, he’d have to sneak over to the East wing and grab the twins and their mother. That posed more problems. 

Luke and Leia were still babies by all means and were not the quietest of children. They would need to stay calm if the plan was to work. Then, on top of that, he’d have to figure out how to move Padmé. 

She would not be able to move on her own. 

_You already know what’s happened._

That night…

Obi-Wan could not begin to express the horror and terror that overtook him when he realized what condition she was in. 

He had never been more disturbed by an image. 

Obi-Wan did not know what exactly happened between the couple.

Something more must have transpired. 

People did not randomly try ripping each other apart for no reason. 

And by ‘ripping apart’, Obi-Wan meant exactly that. 

When he had connected to her through the twins, he had seen the agony she experienced.

Her limbs were now charred, blackened as if she had been caught on fire. The tendons and joints in her body were snapped, leaving her motionlessly. Her once long beautiful hair had been scalped, leaving her head exposed and bleeding. 

Her features were twisted, like sand on a beach.

Padmé had been mutilated beyond words. 

She had been beaten, set aflame, pulled apart, and her organs had been destroyed- nothing in her body worked anymore. 

She was a corpse, held only in existence by Anakin’s extensive powers. 

It almost made Obi-Wan hesitant to escape. Almost. 

But he wasn’t going to let her suffer anymore. 

They were running out of time, he could feel it. Something more was happening beyond closed doors, and as it drew near, it became more obvious that it was an agent of the Dark side. 

Wiping sweat from his brow, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. His daily push-ups were getting longer and longer. The strain, in this sense, was a welcomed sensation. It meant he was at least doing _something._

_Anything,_ to help plan his escape. 

The weight of this mission pressed heavily on his shoulders. 

The angst, pain, fear, and **_hate_** he had felt in these last months was almost overwhelming. 

**_Hate._ **

He had a lot of it. 

In the time before his imprisonment, the word rarely crossed his mind. But now it seemed to be a part of his very being. 

His fingernails dragged into the marbled floor. 

He _hated_ this life. 

He _hated_ being away from Qui-Gon. 

But most of all, he _hated_ Anakin Skywalker. 

‘You would never kill him’ a voice in the back of his mind used to say. 

Now it was silent. 

 

 

~~~~~

 

“There is something important we need to discuss, Lord Vader.” 

Anakin looked up from where he had knelt before his master’s chair. “Is that why you summoned me so quickly?” 

“Sit.” Palpatine’s wrinkly pale hand motioned at the couch across from him. Doing as asked, Anakin relaxed. 

“I wish to discuss a subject concerning your former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

This caught Anakin off guard. Briskly he asked, “What about Obi-Wan?” 

This seemed to amuse the old Sith who chuckled, “I commend you on your efforts, Lord Vader. Master Kenobi is not an easy one to tame.” 

How true that was. 

“The reason I speak of him is because I believe I have a way to make him fully your’s, willingly.”

“How?” 

Palpatine continued, “You will remember distinctly the stories you’ve heard of Kenobi’s duel with my former apprentice, Darth Maul.” The image of the black and red faced demon flashed through Skywalker’s mind and he nodded. 

“There is a part of that story you were never told. It is a piece of information that few know about, and the Council made great pains to make sure no one would ever learn the truth.” Anakin’s features slowly turned into confusion and concern. What hadn’t Obi-Wan told him? 

“The truth of the matter is that your dear Kenobi drew deeply on the Dark side in order to defeat Maul. So much so that his Force signature was briefly unbalanced, tipping away from the Jedi way.” 

The news surprised Anakin more than he thought it would. 

Obi-Wan had been part of the Dark side at one point? 

“When all of you returned to the temple, he was rushed in to meet with Master Yoda. However, this imbalance has happened three other times in his life, each time bringing him closer to the Sith. It is in my belief that if we plan, we can finally tip him over the edge and seal him off from the Jedi forever.” 

It took a moment for Anakin to register what exactly his master was saying, but when he did, he felt an overwhelming sense of joy- something he had not felt in a _long_ time. 

“You’re saying that-“ 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi is well on his way to becoming a Sith.” 

Hearing it out loud was like hearing the gods speak. He was being gifted his greatest desire. “How do we make sure he turns?” He pressed, a small manic smile pulling on his lips. 

“Keep up your administrations,” Palpatine lamented. “The more he taps into those emotions the Jedi wouldn’t let him have, the more his Force signature will start to shift.” 

Hate. Anger. Greed. Jealously. Longing. Lust. The list could go on, but Anakin was sure Obi-Wan had been feeling all of those.

“However, to push him over that final ledge, a greater sacrifice must be made.” The Sith Master said shortly. 

“What sort of sacrifice?” 

“It is one that will also add to your own powers.” Palpatine’s cracked grin stretched on his weathered lips. 

“You must decide between the two.” 

“The two? Master, I don’t-“

“Obi-Wan Kenobi or Senator Amidala? Which will you choose?”

The Sith Master already knew the answer, of course. His apprentice had almost killed Padmé in a fit of rage. 

Yet, he hesitated. “I do not think-“ 

“You must realize this, Lord Vader. Darkness grows from the terrors in life. Traumatic events lead to Obi-Wan’s fall. First it was the fear of his master being killed. Then it was the pain fueled rage he spiraled into after slaughtering thousands on Tarsus IV. And the last thing was having his soul-bond being ripped apart by you.” Palpatine leaned forward, “One final act of agony will send him over the edge.”

Anakin slowly nodded, eyes growing darker as he his mind became more twisted by the poisonous words. “What did you have in mind?” 

 

~~~~~~

 

Obi-Wan had just finished taking a shower when it happened. Drying off his hair, he padded into the room when suddenly two guards entered. “We’ve been instructed to bring you to the East Hall.” They said simply and the Jedi nodded. Probably something with the twins again. 

He dressed and followed them through the winding halls, still trying to take in every little thing he could see. 

Where were there open windows? 

How many doors did they pass?

How many guards were on duty? 

He made mental notes of all the things he could see. 

When they passed the normal room he was brought to, however, his thoughts instantly took a turn. Where were they going? 

Further and further into the East wing they went, going places Obi-Wan had never seen before. This side of the palace was almost a mirror image of his own, and that was information he was quick to hold onto. If they were designed the same, getting out would be much easier. 

“Here.” The guards stopped in front of a large golden door and motioned for him to go inside. Eyebrows furrowing together, Obi-Wan pushed open the doors and entered. 

“ ** _What are you doing, Anakin_**?” 

The words left his mouth before his mind could fully comprehend what he was seeing. 

The doors shut behind him. 

Darkness seeped in. 

For there, standing in the middle of the room, was Anakin, holding onto Padmé’s battered form. 

“Anakin?” He questioned again, voice becoming tight with fear. 

What was going _on?_

“I want you to remember that this is for us,” Anakin said, his own voice somewhat strained, “it’s for your own good.” 

“My own good? Anakin, what in Sith’s name are you doing?!” The Jedi stepped forward right as a red saber lit up the room. 

“Anakin, n-now, just wait a moment.” Obi-Wan said, trying to reign in the control he knew he was loosing. The Sith’s face was oddly plane, and were it not for the slight shaking of his hand on the hilt of his weapon, Obi-Wan would have assumed he had completely lost it. 

“Anakin, that’s your _wife._ What are you-“ 

Padmé’s head turned to face him, an effort he knew was not easily done. Her blackened skin peeled and flaked off in the process. 

“Obi-Wan, _t-t-thank you._ ” Was all she was able to mutter before the saber pierced her head. 

The sound of bone splitting, skin defusing, and blood sizzling as it boiled against the lightsaber suddenly made the whole world…go…

_What was that noise?_

_Gods, it sounded awful. Like metal rubbing against each other, creating sparks._

_When had the world suddenly become so colorless?_

It was only when Obi-Wan fell to his knees did he realize the sound was coming from his mouth, his screams echoing in the large room. 

Blood seeped down the weapon’s body, dripping onto the floor. 

He screamed until he felt his vocal cords fray. 

_Obi-Wan, please. Think of the children._

What was he going to tell Luke and Leia when they were older? They would never have their mother. They would never know the greatness that was Padmé Amidala. 

They would never hear her sing-song laugh, or her powerful voice. 

They would never know the kindness she brought to millions of people. 

They would never know such love or such beauty at her’s. 

The saber was ripped from her prone body, blood spraying the front of Anakin’s frame and flecks of it splattering against the wall behind them. 

A couple of drops landed on Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

Stomach wrenching, he turned from the image and gripped onto the carpet, nails digging into the fabric, as he threw up all that he had given. 

Rage boiled within him. 

Pure, untethered, frantic furry made him suddenly see crimson. 

Everything else fell away and a familiar buzzing sensation took over. The items in the room rattled as the Force in the room built and split. 

The darkness swallowed up the light. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for such a long wait.

“How _dare_ you suggest such a thing!” 

Qui-Gon sighed, sinking lower in his chair. Took fidgeted with a piece of Starfruit beside him and he was half tempted to smack it out of her hands. It was making him anxious. 

The Senator sitting across the table from them was purple in the face, his bright red skin flaring in anger. The whole morning had been like this. Qui-Gon would suggest something and then Senator  Flembek or Ambassador Sprax would reject the proposal almost instantly. It only made Qui-Gon that much more irritated that the King himself would not come down here and negotiate these things. But according to his servants, he had no intention of meeting with the Jedi today. Or any day it seemed.

“I’ve suggested many things, Senator,” Qui-Gon said, giving a smile to try and hide his growing and unrest. “perhaps you would like to offer a different plan?” 

Usually he wasn’t this short tempered. He actually prided himself on being a relatively level-headed Master. Yet with the past year being the way that it was, he found that his tolerance for most things was gone. 

“I don’t like the idea of the Republic being the general guard in this system.” The Senator said, rapping his long fingernails on the table. “And you would rather the Empire?” Qui-Gon shot back. The man clicked his tongue. “No, that’s the worst possible option. However, your _Republic_ does have the tendency to overextend its power where it is not needed.” 

Qui-Gon couldn’t actually argue with that. 

“As an outer-rim planet, you need protection from the Empire and the rebels.” 

“Yes, we are very aware of that fact. However, it does not change our feelings towards having Jedi here.” 

There was certainly a lesser of two evils here, Flembek just couldn’t see it. Convincing him to reconsider was Qui-Gon’s job. Yet, that goal seemed to becoming harder and harder to reach. 

The Ambassador looked at the time. “Let us break from the meeting for now. We will return when we have had some time to mull things over.” 

“Agreed.” Qui-Gon said, rising from his spot rather quickly. 

Walking out of the pavilion, the two Jedi entered a courtyard filled with fountains and running waterways seeped into the cobblestone floor. Qui-Gon settled himself on the edge of one of the fountains and Took perched herself beside him. Her nimble hands peeled away the bright yellow skin of the fruit. She held out a piece to him. “Here, take some.” 

“No thank you, my dear. I’m not a fan of-“ 

She shoved it in his direction until he was forced to accept the offer. “Master Yoda always says that eating something when you’re mad helps.” 

“Who said I was mad?” 

She leveled him a look and he grimaced, biting into the flesh of the food. “I think you’re doing very well, Master. It’s simply the company we’re forced to negotiate with. They don’t seem very willing to accept any offers, of any kind.” 

He hummed, munching away. Starfruit was incredibly bitter. Qui-Gon didn’t often eat them but his past apprentice, Xanatos, and loved them. Plo Koon used to tease that it was ironic since Xanatos was one of the sourest students Master Jinn had ever taught. 

And now look where he was. 

“I get the distinct feeling we’re wasting our time here.” He admitted. “If we cannot get them to agree by the end of the week, we’ll be forced to go back.” 

“And then what will happen?” 

Qui-Gon pulled a piece of hair out of his face. “I’m unsure. Either the Council will send someone else to take our place or they might consider giving up on the planet as a whole. It’s an outer-rim territory so it doesn’t hold any immediate value. However, the Sith have been known to inhabit these kinds of places. So securing it is the biggest concern right now.” 

She nodded, not speaking again for a moment. “Do you still go to counseling sessions at the Temple?” 

His hand twitched at the question, juice running down his wrist. “What-?” he started to snap when she interrupted. “I do.” 

Qui-Gon paused again. He hadn’t been aware of that. Master Yoda had said nothing about his newest apprentice having any issues whatsoever. But, then again, he wasn’t one to publicly discuss those sort of things. 

At first, he had been angered by the question. Heat flaring up his spine and making the muscles in his jaw jump. 

He hated going to those sessions. He could never get through a whole one. Too many prying questions he didn’t know how to answer. 

Didn’t know or didn’t want to answer. 

“I have nightmares. Vivid nightmares.” Took said, nonchalantly as if discussing the weather patterns. “Master Yoda says it’s the price I pay for having foresight.” 

Being able to see into the future often held side effects. Obi-Wan use to have them when he was younger. 

After his first battlefield tour, they stopped, frozen by the horror he witnessed. 

Qui-Gon shifted. “Talking about them really helps.” 

“Did Master Yoda ask you to talk to me about this?” he asked bluntly, looking off into the horizon, refusing to meet her gaze. 

When there was a long stretch of silence, he got his answer. “He’s very fond of you. I believe you were his favorite student.” she offered instead. 

“Your Master has had a lot of apprentices in his life.” 

“He speaks very highly of you.” 

“He speaks very highly of everyone.” 

She pursed her lips at him in annoyance.

The Swords-Master finished eating the fruit and ran his hands through the clear water of the fountain, cleaning them. “I do not like going.” he admitted honestly. 

“Why?” 

“Because it pains me to think about those memories.” 

“But isn’t it worse to keep it bottled inside?” 

Took was too wise for someone her age. “Some might argue that.” 

“Don’t you believe that?” 

He would be going to those sessions if he did. “Is it because you’re uncomfortable with a healer- someone you don’t know personally?” 

Qui-Gon had never considered that. He was a private person by nature, jaded by the world. Yet in the company of friends, he found himself speaking more frequently. Those late nights drinking with Plo Koon or Mace made his time at the Temple more personable. 

“What if you talked to me about it?” 

He finally looked down at her. “You’re a Padawan- a student. I couldn’t.” 

“You need someone to talk to.” 

“Perhaps. But you are not that someone.” 

“But-“ 

“As a Master, I have a certain level of respect and honor to uphold, Na’Took.” he presses, “revealing personal things of that nature is not something you have the right to know.” 

He hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh. Under his words, however, the young girl deflated. “Yes, sir.”

He rose from his place. “When you’re older, then we can consider it.” 

“But you’ll have Obi-Wan back by then.” 

The statement made a weird pang go through his chest. She said it so plainly, like it was a fact instead of wishful thinking. 

“Let us go back to the rooms.” he said, ignoring Took’s comment in favor of changing the subject. The Padawan seemed to sense this, but agreed and followed behind him through the rest of the pavilion. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Mission report, Master Jinn.” Mace’s familiar steely gaze flickered in the darkness of the room. 

“It’s not fairing well so far.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning that there are some complications but we are working on them.” 

“What kind of complications?” Master Mundi asked, voice hard in what Qui-Gon could only assume was irritation. 

The Swords-Master bit his cheek from making a smart remark. “It seems that the government here does not trust the Republic. They feel our presence here will make them bend to our rules and regulations.” 

“That’s preposterous.” Ki-Adi-Mundi huffed. 

“There is a cargo ban on the planet right now,” Plo Koon interjected, “their suspicions are certainly warranted.”

“And there lies the heart of the issue.” Qui-Gon clarified. 

“Spoken to King Nousfar, have you?” Yoda questioned. “No, he refuses to meet with us.” The eldest Jedi hummed, as he usually did when he was deep in thought. “That is highly unusual. We’ve had good relations with him and his people up until this point.” Master Tiin agreed. 

“I’ve asked repeatedly to hold his audience but his Ambassador insists that he is too busy to meet with us.” Qui-Gon felt like a tattling child by saying it, but nothing was making sense. Since they had gotten to Rakku, something seemed off. 

“Perhaps there is something more going on that we are not aware of.” Master Plo Koon finally said. 

“Such as?” Mace asked. 

“Another planet in their system was destroyed at the beginning of the year and we know that it was the Empire’s doing. Is it such a far fetched idea that perhaps the government on Rakku is being pressured in some way?” 

Mentioning it now… “That would certainly explain a lot of the behavior we’ve been witnessing.” 

All of the Masters spoke at once, each voicing different concerns. All except Yoda who sat in silence. 

“Quiet!” Mace finally shouted, lips drawn in a deep frown. “There is obviously something more afoot. But until we know what it is, we shouldn’t start jumping to conclusions.” 

“We should send someone else to help assist Master Jinn.” Master Piell suggested. 

“Agreed.” 

“I would like to offer myself.” Plo Koon said instantly. Qui-Gon gave a small smile. Despite being a rather terrible friend to the man recently, it seemed he was still willing to look past Qui-Gon’s idiocy and help him. 

“It is agreed then. Master Plo Koon will travel to Rakku to assist you.” 

Qui-Gon gave a bow, “Thank you, Masters.” 

“Master Jinn, may the Force be with you.” 

And with that, the hologram flickered into nothing, leaving only darkness. 

 

~~~~~

 

When Qui-Gon retired to bed that evening, he did not bother meditating. While it was a practice he preached to others, lately he found it too painful. Sitting alone with his thoughts often invited memories to come flooding in; memories he did not want to dwell on. 

He pulled out the band in his hair and let the strands fall freely around his broad and bare shoulders. A light on the table beside the lavish bed flickered in the hot breeze. 

Took had gone to bed early, before he even gave his mission report to the Council. She had seemed particularly worn-out from the day and wanted to rest. Though why she was feeling so poorly was beyond him. As the Padawan, and therefore lower rank, Took had not spoken a single word during the meetings today. 

‘Perhaps hearing the arguing wore her out’ he thought to himself but shook his head. No. She was a resilient girl. Being in the middle of political debate wouldn’t bother her. 

Deciding that there was nothing he could do for her right now, he eased his frame in-between the sheets of the bed. The light died with a flick of his wrist. 

Moonlight gently trickled in from the open window. In the distance, he could see the palace on the mountain, reflecting just as beautifully as the first time he set eyes upon it. 

‘A lavish home for a coward king’ he mused before rolling onto his other side.

His eyes slid close and darkness welcomed him. 

Sleep. 

 

_“You think me less of a man!”_

_Qui-Gon felt prickling irritation and anger ripple across his skin, flushing him a shade of red._

_“How many times do I have to say it, Padawan! I am not judging you based on this new relationship we have!” He felt as though he was stuck in tar, moving but going nowhere, as he tried to calm his rather infuriated student._

_“This makes no damn sense! I am still a man! I still breathe and fight! I still have a will! To ask me to submit is…is..” he shook his head, “is the biggest pile of bullshit I’ve ever heard in my_ **_entire_ ** _life.”_

_Obi-Wan’s enraged figure stalked back and forth in the living room, shoulders so tense Qui-Gon feared they might swallow his back. The news of their Soul Bond had not gone over well. The healers had been by that morning to explain the exact effects of the bond would have, and having to tell Obi-Wan that he might have to submit to a stronger power did not do any favors to lighten the already agitated Jedi’s mood._

_“I am not saying you are not a man, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon sighed, becoming tired with the endless waves of anger his student was giving off. He was still so young…his Padawan braid was long, and it slapped against Obi-Wan’s proud chest every time he turned to stalk another direct. The beads wrapped in his auburn hair sparkled in the setting light, the orange sun catching them as they danced in his lover’s hair._

_“And yet they tell me that I will have to play into another’s life?” Obi-Wan spat at the ground, disgusted._

_Qui-Gon found his way to an armchair in the living room, no longer wishing to stand there like some helpless child. “You are overrating.” he said before he could really stop and think._

_Obi-Wan froze._

_“You would be the one to say that, wouldn’t you?” he hissed, still not facing the other. “You’re not the one in the submissive role. You’re my Jedi Master, and now apparently, because of this_ **_thing_ ** _we have,” it hurt to hear him say it like it was some horrible disease, “you’re now also the Master of my soul.”_

_That wasn’t entirely correct._

_Having a bond like this meant there was give and take. What one had, the other would soon receive. However, because of these dynamics, often there was an imbalance in power. Qui-Gon had been alive longer than his student, and therefore had more skills, had more control over the Force and it’s abilities._

_But he was also the dominate one in their relationship. He was the one that would lavish sweet kisses on Obi-Wan’s lips and ease him into bed and take what was offered to him. There had been no arguments about that dynamic until now._

_“Nothing is going to change, you must realize that. I have no want to hold a command over you.”_

_Obi-Wan ran a hand through the hair not tangled in his braid and fell on the couch opposite of his Master. “Why did it have to be you?” he asked after a moment of silence._

_Qui-Gon jerked, “Pardon?”_

_What in the seven hells was that suppose to mean?_

_“Why did it have to be you? Master Qui-Gon Jinn, of all people.” Obi-Wan huffed, like he still couldn’t believe this was his life._

_The older man felt slightly insulted. Was he really resented that much?_

_“You do not love me.” he said as more of a statement rather than a question. The fire that had burned under his rib cage earlier was now gone, sizzling into nothing._

_He sat back, voice taking a dull tone. “If you do not want-“ he started to say before Obi-Wan vigorously shook his head._

_“You are missing the point.”_

_Qui-Gon’s fingers wrapped around the chair’s armrest. “Then explain to me.”_

_Obi-Wan stared at the floor before his eyes rose to meet the other’s. “Don’t you find it ironic? That a Master-Padawan pair would develop this kind of bond? It’s a cosmic_ **_joke._ ** _It’s already placing me in a position to be subservient to you. If this had happened when I was equal in rank then perhaps…”_

_“Perhaps?”_

_Obi-Wan’s eyes turned away, “Perhaps I wouldn’t feel so panicked.”_

_He hadn’t been excepting that response at all. Qui-Gon grip on the chair loosened in shock. “Panic? You truly feel that way?”_

_“I feel overwhelmed, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan said, leaning back, rubbing both of his hands over his face. “You truly don’t understand what it’s like being tethered to you.”_

_“If it’s so horrible then we-“_

_“No, it’s not horrible. That’s the problem.” Obi-Wan said steadily, staring up at the ceiling. He did not face his Master. Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow in questioning._

_“I’ve been infatuated with you since I was thirteen. You were older and wiser and wonderfully charming. It’s a miracle I kept my emotions in check for as long as I did.”_

_Qui-Gon returned to being flattered. “My youth certainly hasn’t done any favors in dampening my love for you. But you have to understand,” Obi-Wan picked his head up and they locked eyes once more, “being bonded to you is like being clipped to a ship that’s flying at a blinding speed into the unknown. You know what you’re doing; you’ve lived a life with that same attitude. But I’m not the same as you. I’m not a maverick.”_

_Qui-Gon hated that word._

_“And that feeling I get whenever we’re together,” he pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. It’s beating pattern echoed his own rhythm. “I get confused.” Obi-Wan was gritting his teeth together the more he spoke, tension making him tighter and tighter. “And then they tell me that you are the one who is supposed to care for me, protect me,” Obi-Wan shook his head, “I am not a maiden in distress. I don’t need you to treat me like one.”_

_“I know that. I’ve known that since I first saw you.”_

_“Then_ **_why_ ** _?”_

_“Why_ **_what_ ** _?” Qui-Gon bit back._

_“Why do I have to submit to you?”_

_The question hung in the air. Obi-Wan was so caught in the wording that the healers used but Qui-Gon could understand his anger towards the subject. His Padawan had dealt with a lot in his life, but through it all, he had always remained a fighter. Through physical and mental force, he had been independent and self-sufficient. Taking away that lifestyle now…_

_Qui-Gon didn’t want to take that from him._

_Rising from the chair, he strode across the room and into the dining area. “What are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, voice calling after him._

_Qui-Gon didn’t answer and instead returned moments later with his fist clenched tightly around an object._

_“What is-“_

_“Hush,” Qui-Gon said, kneeling before the other, robes billowing out across the carpet. He looked so readily into his partner’s eyes that the other was unable to look away, locked in by the intensity of them. “Will you permit me to teach you one last time?” he asked, voice rumbling in the quietness of their home._

_A pause. Then- “Yes.” Obi-Wan whispered, still unable to look anywhere but his Master’s midnight blue eyes._

_Qui-Gon slowly opened his hand and there, sitting in his weathered palm, was a stone. Black in color, it looked like any other ordinary rock you’d find. Its surface was smooth, worn over by the years._

_“I don’t-“ Obi-Wan began to say he was confused. This wasn’t making any sense. And then Qui-Gon was placing the thing in his own hands and suddenly the air around them shifted. Green whips of color glowed out of the corner of his eye and he understood immediately. It was the Force, building, and feeding off of the rock and the space around them._

_“What is this?” he whispered, like he was scared that if he spoke too loud, the colors would disappear. Seeing an actual representation of the Force was rare, rarer than almost anything else in the entire universe. Even Master Yoda had never been witness to such a show. But they could see it now, all around them._

_“It’s from my home planet. I fished it out of the River of Light when I returned there many years ago.” Qui-Gon said equally as softly. His left hand was placed on Obi-Wan’s knee, squeezing it. “I found out it had Force-sensitive properties when I brought it back to the Temple. I’ve kept it for most of my life.”_

_Jedi weren't supposed to be attached to things. No collections, no ordainments, no nothings. It was distracting. But, as his Master always was, it seemed he ignored that rule almost constantly. “The river isn’t there anymore,” he digressed, “it dried up many years ago. But it’s the only thing left to remind me of my home- where I came from before I was here.”_

_Obi-Wan shifted the rock between his fingers and in the light, he saw veins of bright red hidden beneath the inky surface._

_“I want you to keep it.” Qui-Gon said._

_Obi-Wan’s head snapped up. “Master, I couldn’t. This is too important to you.”  
“And that’s exactly why I’m giving it to you.” He shifted, gently running a hand along the younger’s forearm, “Trust me when I tell you, I love you too much to force you to do anything you don’t want to. This ‘submit’ agenda is not who you are, and I wouldn’t want it from you. I fell in love with my Padawan who denies giving in.” _

_He closed his fingers over the stone. The green light surrounding them, the Living Force, brushed up against his Master adoringly. It accented the colorings that made him recognizable. His brown and white hair. His deep blue eyes. His pale skin._

_“Keep it and cherish it.”_

_“But Qui-Gon, I do not want you to sacrifice something so special for me.”_

_The older man smiled and gently reached up to brush the braid behind Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Sometimes when you sacrifice something precious, you’re not really losing it. You’re just passing it on to someone else.”_

_Obi-Wan gave a small laugh, “Is that my lesson?”_

_Qui-Gon leaned up, lips almost brushing the other’s. “That’s for you to find out.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks for waiting. Sorry I couldn't be snappier on the updates. In any case, hope you enjoy the next chapter! 
> 
> As always, kudos and especially comments make zanzibar a happy writer ~~~

_The day’s classes had gone extremely well, all things considered. The students had been more willing to listen to Obi-Wan this time. Healer Atu’kk had come in to show them the true affects a lightsaber could leave on a body. Their once care-free attitude towards possessing such a weapon had dissipated, and now they seemed to understand just how much power a Jedi really wielded with such a tool._

_They had trained for hours down in the rooms below the Council Hall, a place reserved for classes and Master-Padawan pairs alike. Obi-Wan had spent many years in this place, both as a student to Qui-Gon and Master to Anakin. Now he was on teaching rotation, and standing in the large rooms made fond memories come flooding back. By the end of the class, Obi-Wan was satisfied with their progress._

_He was still bone tired from the other day. He and Anakin had spent a majority of the previous night chasing a wanted assassin through the lower grids of the city. Luckily, they managed to capture her but it was still a mess. The damage to the city’s property was enough to rack up a hefty amount of money that would, with no doubt, come out of their pay._

_Obi-Wan smiled gently to all who passed him in the halls as he walked back to his apartment that he somehow still shared with Anakin. The younger man had been knighted almost a month now and yet he had not moved. Not that Obi-Wan was complaining, he enjoyed his former student's company (perhaps a little more than he should) but it seemed unusual. After all, most Knights were pulling at the bit to get out of their master’s grasp and start anew. But not Anakin, he seemed perfectly sated where he was._

_Finally reaching the apartment, Obi-Wan palmed the door open and was greeted by the sweet smell of tea. Ginger, if he was correct._

_“Master?” He heard Anakin’s voice in the other room._

_“Did you make this?” Obi-Wan shrugged off his aging cloak and draped it across the back of a nearby chair._

_“I did. I heard about your rather… ‘rambunctious’ class and thought you might need it.” Seconds later, said man was stepping out of his room, having obviously just showered. The ends of his wavy hair still shined in the light._

_Obi-Wan’s gut twisted. Being close to Anakin was like standing next to a super nova- hard to ignore and overwhelming. Which is why their bond had been constructed to be so in-depth, more for Obi-Wan’s sake so he wouldn’t be swallowed up in it all._

_“Anakin, are you feeling alright?” He asked, concern lacing his voice and eyebrows beginning to furrow together._

_“Yes, of course, Master,” Anakin said as if answering a simple question to a small child. Obi-Wan frowned further at that. “Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“I’m not sure…” Obi-Wan trailed off, analyzing the other from across the table. Perhaps it was nothing._

_“You know there’s no need for you to call me ‘Master’ anymore. You’re not my Padawan.”_

_Anakin seemed to react poorly to this and, for a split moment, he felt a twang of anger and sadness before it dissipated through their bond._

_“I can’t help it, I’ve been saying it for so many years…Besides, you’ll always be my Master. I couldn’t call you anything else.”_

_“Hmm, I suppose so. Well, I can’t stop you from that.” The copper-haired Master sat at the dinning table and took a cup to pour himself some of the spicy smelling tea, thinking it would help calm his paranoia._

_Anakin joined him and drummed his metal fingers along the counter top. Harsh sounding, the sound echoed in the room as it had many times before. Usually it was occupied by a rather irritated Anakin but he seemed passive. Though it had been a common thing, hearing meta-steel instead of the soft sound of flesh was still startling from time to time._

_Obi-Wan took a long sip and smiled at the taste- it was exactly how he liked it._

_“What’s the occasion?” He asked with a hesitant smile. Anakin stopped drumming his fingers._

_“Nothing. I just thought it would be something nice to do.”_

_“It is quite nice,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but you don’t usually do things like this unless you’re trying to get on my good side.” He shifted in his seat. “Is there something you want to ask me?”_

_Anakin shook his head, “No, not really. Unless…” he seemed uncertain with his words._

_“Unless?”_

_“Tell me about your bond with Qui-Gon.”_

_Obi-Wan hadn’t been expecting that._

_“Tell me about your soul-bond with Master Jinn. I’m curious about it.”_

_“Anakin, that’s a very personal question to ask someone-“_

_“But I’ve known you two for the last fifteen years.”_

_Well, he couldn’t argue that. “That’s not the point. This is like me asking you what you do with Padmé on your nights off.”_

_Anakin smirked suggestively, “Do you want to know?”_

_“No! Anakin,” the Master sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “look, it’s a very sensitive thing to talk about. A soul-bond is one of the most sacred things in our Order.”_

_“It’s not like I’m asking you to bare your soul to me, just… tell me about it.”_

_Honestly, there wasn’t anything to be offended by. But talking about it so freely was considered taboo._

_But their apartment was private and no one else was around to hear them. He was safe to speak if he chose to do so._

_Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his strong chest, “What do you want to know?”_

_Two pots of tea and a couple hours later, Obi-Wan had said almost everything he knew about soul-bonds to his former apprentice. After his exposure to them at the young age of 19, when he was first promised to Qui Gon, he had been educated in the pac in every way. There was next to nothing that he did not know about the bond._

_“And both people have to be willing for it to become real?” Anakin asked, fingers dancing on the edge of his cup._

_“Yes, both people have to want it. Otherwise, the bond will never be fully recognized.” He paused for a moment, “Why are you asking me this, Anakin?”_

_The younger man shrugged, “I’m interested in it. That’s all.”_

_“Interested in what way?”_

_Padmé. Was he thinking of her? Did he not realize that the Council barely recognized their marriage? Why was he going to push for this?_

_“Interested in the way that I want to pursue that kind of relationship with someone.”_

_Ah, so he was right. “I see. Well, that’s about all I know. If you have any more questions you should consult the records.”_

_“I will, Master. Thank you.”_

_Anakin dipped his head back as he took a final swig of his tea._

_“I suppose I better take an early night then,” Obi-Wan continued, glancing at the clock, “Qui-Gon will be arriving back tomorrow morning.”_

_Anakin gave a genuine smile for what seemed like the first time that night, “Of course, Master.”_

_Both of them put the kettle and the cups back in the kitchen to clean up later but, as Obi-Wan started towards his bedroom, his vision swam and he stumbled for a second._

_‘What in the world?’ He thought, raising a hand to press against his temple. A sudden and cloudy feeling came over him._

_“Master? Are you alright?” Anakin asked, voice unnervingly cheerful. The hair on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck stood straight. Slowly, he turned in an attempted to keep his feet about him. A pair of amber eyes met his. Amber; not the clear blue that Obi-Wan loved so much._

_“Anakin?” He breathed, voice coming out meek instead of commanding and angry like he wanted._

_“Master, I think you need to lay down.” Anakin prompted as he grabbed onto Obi-Wan’s arms to help steer him towards the bedroom. Hissing, the Master jerked away from the touch. His skin was like fire and Anakin touching him was making him feel weak._

_What was going on?_

_“I don’t…” Obi-Wan shook his head as another wave of cloudiness took him. Was he getting sick? No, he would have been able to tell that._

_So then…?_

_The tea._

_“Master, you can’t do that.” Anakin cooed as he grabbed him again, strong arms circling around his hips. Damn that heat!_

_“A-Anakin, what have you done?” Obi-Wan’s voice was beginning to slur and he hated how it sounded even to his own ears._

_“I just put something in your drink to help you relax, Master. Nothing to worry about. It will all pass soon.”_

_Those amber eyes…they were a sign of corruption. But how was that possible? Surely Anakin had not-_

_“The Sith are going to help me, Master.” Anakin said suddenly, as if he could somehow read Obi-Wan’s mind. “They’re going to help me save Padmé, the children, this galaxy, you.”_

_The last word was breathed against his neck as Anakin pressed kisses to it. Flinching, Obi-Wan went to push him away and found that he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t listen to him. His own body was betraying him._

_“Don’t fight me Obi-Wan.” Anakin whispered, lips brushing tantalizingly over his skin. The shudder of disgust Kenobi gave must have seemed like a shiver of pleasure and as a result, Anakin pressed more loving kisses along his neck._

_“Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed as if he were in the throws of passion himself, the sound so alien. Then, finally, his body gave out, the drug taking full effect. Much like a puppet on a string, his limbs became lax and his body slumped to the ground. But instead of crumpling into a heap, he was caught by his attacker and lifted up into his arms._

_“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered again as if the name was a prayer, “I love you.” And with that, he captured the other’s lips with his own in a fiery kiss._

_Obi-Wan wanted to yell at him, to push him away, but his head was lolled back as his body simply allowed all of this to happen._

_No. NO! This isn’t what he wanted!_

_“You and Padmé, you both belong to me and no one else,” Anakin said as he leaned back to gaze down at him, “and I’m going to take you far from here. Far from this damn Council and this damn planet. They don’t possess you anymore, Obi, you aren’t their toy to play with anymore.”_

_‘No, but I’m especially not your’s.’ Obi-Wan wanted to snark but knew if he admitted that out loud it would only egg Anakin on._

_The door behind them opened and a stormtrooper stepped in. “General Skywalker, your ship is ready for you, sir.”_

_A stormtrooper? What was he doing? Didn’t he realize what was going on? But as Anakin turned to take Obi-Wan with him, he recognized the markings on the soldier’s armor._

_Rex. Of course he was helping Anakin; he was forever a loyal captain._

_“Ani, please. Don’t do this.” Obi-Wan managed to get out. He hadn’t said the childhood nickname in years, but he found it slipping from his lips in one last desperate plea. Panic was beginning to rise in his throat. Where was he being taken? What had happened to Anakin? What was happening in the Temple? Was Padmé okay?_

_Was Qui-Gon?_

_“Shh, love. It’ll be okay soon.” Was his only answer._

_Blinking owlishly, Obi-Wan tried looking for others in the hallway and found that there was no one else around. He was alone. No one was going to help him now._

_“Sleep. It’ll all be over when you wake.”_

 

_~~~~~~_

 

Obi-Wan was 10 when he first met Qui-Gon. Feared and respected as one of the greatest Swords Masters in the Temple, every youngling wanted to learn from him. After all, if you could learn from one of the greatest fighters, surely you’d become a great Jedi. Obi-Wan trained and fought and presented his skills to the Master in hopes he would be impressed. 

He wasn’t. 

As a matter of fact, he flat out refused to teach Obi-Wan. He said he had too much anger in him.

After hearing this, Obi-Wan’s teacher reprimanded him about how anger often leads to the Dark Side, and therefore the path of a Sith. 

He was no Sith. 

 

~~~

 

_“You’ve let your emotions run away with you.”_

_Obi-Wan pulled lightly at the bandages around his fingers._

_“Your Force Signature if out of balance, AGAIN.”_

_“Yes, I know.” he said softly, not looking up._

_The healer clicked his tongue, annoyed. “I’ve arranged for Master Yoda to come down here later to assist you.”_

_Obi-Wan didn’t respond to him, still staring at his hands._

_“Are you worried about that?”_

_He looked up this time, confused, until the other man motioned towards his hands. “You hurt yourself pretty badly, I won’t lie about that. Fracturing all of your metacarpals and phalanges is no small injury.”_

_Yes, that was pretty obvious. Unable to move his fingers was becoming more and more irritating by the second._

_“I know when Jedi get injuries like these, they often worry if they’ll be able to pick up a lightsaber again. But if I’m not mistaken, that’s how you got your injuries in the first place, correct?”_

_When Obi-Wan didn’t respond, he went on. “According to the report filed, you fractured all of your bones while fighting.” He flipped through a couple of pages on the PAD of the mission report._

_It was true, Obi-Wan had done this to himself. But after what he saw on that planet… all of those_ **_children_ ** _… he had spent that afternoon, night, and into the early morning splitting rebel soldiers in half. Cutting through them, dismembering them left and right. He had been so fueled by wrath that he had barely noticed how tightly he was holding onto his saber. Nor had he noticed the amount of force he was using to cut people down with it. Obviously enough to shatter most of his fingers._

_He could still feel the sticky, hot blood splashing against his arms._

_“But with some good rest you should be back on field rotation in no time.” the other man said with a smile. “That sound alright to you?”_

 

_~~~~~_

 

The first time Obi-Wan had killed someone he was thirteen-years-old. It had been a basic mission at first. He and Qui-Gon had been asked to track down a black-arms dealer who was trading weapons for goods in the inner-rim colonies. Easy enough. 

Except, it hadn’t been. 

The whole thing had spiraled out of control when the two Jedi found themselves lead straight into a trap, sprung by their target. A group of hired thugs had swarmed into the back-alley bar they were sitting in, armed to the teeth. Qui-Gon had been the first to move, igniting his weapon and swinging it full force into the first person he could spot. Obi-Wan followed soon after but, he was still inexperienced in active combat. Under pressure, under stress, and under prepared, he had swung wildly and managed to nick the neon lights in the cramped room. They sparked every few seconds, only giving him enough light to keep an eye on the attackers. The sounds of dying breaths and pained shouts lasted only a few seconds before stopping. Obi-Wan almost tripped over one of the bodies he had severed in half. 

It had shaken him so badly that Qui-Gon had to sit with him afterwards. “You’ll get used to it, Padawan.” he said calmly, as if it were nothing. But to Kenobi, it was _something._ Taking someone else’s life was a dubious feeling between getting high and throwing up. And when he expressed that to Qui-Gon, he said, “You must learn to focus on the negative aspect of it. Receiving a thrill from killing is what the Sith thrive on.” 

He was no Sith. 

 

~~~~~~

 

_“You should really stop smoking those.”_

_Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, tapping his foot against the hard wall beside him. Dried mud caked him, making his auburn hair appear blonde and his robes turn black._

_“It helps relieve stress.” he said, the smoke sticking out from the corner of his mouth as he spoke._

_“It’s unhealthy.”_

_Obi-Wan cursed under his breath before turning. His young apprentice stared at him, back when they were the same height. “Are you mocking me, boy?” he asked, eyes narrowing._

_Anakin’s lips tightened into a line. “I’m just telling you the truth, Master.”_

_Obi-Wan eyed him for a second before taking a long drag. “I’m not perfect.”_

_Damn it, couldn’t he just have this one thing?_

_“You try and be.”_

_The Master settled him with a look._

_“You always get after me for eating or doing unhealthy things.”_

_“Yes, Anakin, because you are still a_ **_Padawan,_ ** _” Obi-Wan took another drag, blowing the smoke out into the rainy and cold air. The shelter they were standing under thudded with the rainfall. “You don’t know any better.”_

_“Master Jinn agrees with me.”_

_“I’m sure he does.”_

_“Aren’t you suppose to listen to him?”_

_Obi-Wan’s head snapped around at this. “_ **_Excuse me_ ** _?” he stressed._

_“I said, aren’t you suppose to listen to him because of your bond or whatever?”_

_“You make it sound as if I were a slave.”_

_Anakin huffed, “That is to say, both of you should listen to each other.”_

_“Yes, Padawan, that’s called being in a relationship- you listen to each other.”_

_The boy rolled his eyes, “What if you don’t want to listen to the other person?”_

_Obi-Wan laughed, tapping out ash, “Then you shouldn’t be a relationship.”_

 

_~~~~~~_

 

The first time Obi-Wand and Anakin had gotten into a fight, it had lasted a whole month. Frustrated by the fact that his apprentice was unwilling to learn how to meditate, Obi-Wan had punished him by sending him to Master Windu’s class. Known for being the strictest and harshest teacher in the Temple, Master Kenobi thought it best. If he couldn’t force the young Skywalker’s hand, then Mace surely would. 

“You don’t think you’re being too hard on the boy?” Qui-Gon had asked. 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No. He needs to learn discipline if he wants to succeed in being a good Jedi.” 

“Have you ever considered that the boy doesn’t take well to discipline because of where he comes from?” 

“Meaning?” 

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, peering over the top of the PAD he was reading off of. “Obi-Wan, he was a _slave._ Discipline is practically all he’s ever known.” 

And now that he was here, he was supposed to be escaping all of that. 

“Be patient with him, Obi. He is not accustomed to the life we know. And if I didn’t know any better, I’d say Mace’s level of punishment is akin to a Sith’s.” 

“Mace isn’t a Sith.” Obi-Wan said. 

“Yes, and neither are you. Have some empathy.” 

 

_~~~~~~_

 

_The first time Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon kissed, it was on a battleship, headed towards the planet Devaron. It was only a few days after Obi-Wan confessed he admired his Master on a deeper level than that of a student and teacher. The whole experience was rather painful for the Padawan. Not known for expressing feelings that readily, suddenly having him ramble about his feelings had caught Qui-Gon off guard. His student’s red face turned away from him as a sign of discomfort only made it that much worse._

_Anger bubbled up in their bond and it set a sour mood. Ironic, that a love confession would be spoiled by the same person admitting their feelings. Qui-Gon had tried to comfort Obi-Wan by sending a soothing touch along the other’s signature. But he dashed it away and left in a storm of muttered curses and indignation. Qui-Gon was left staring after him._

_It had been a month since their soul-bond had been discovered. In the time between that, Obi-Wan had refused to comment on his true feelings. Now, they seemed to explode, like he couldn’t keep them in anymore._

_If Qui-Gon wasn’t part of the relationship, he would have congratulated his Padawan. For years he had been trying to get the other to express himself more. But now that heated expression was turned on him and it was confusing as hell._

_They had been sitting in the quarters assigned to them, the trip taking at least two days to get to their destination. Qui-Gon had been meditating, Obi-Wan across from him. A silence overtook them. Not exactly uncomfortable, but heavy, anxious. Both were waiting for the other to say_ **_something._ ** _Yet neither seemed to be willing to make the first move. However, after a half an hour, Master Jinn finally spoke. “Obi-Wan, do you remember what you said to me that night on Coruscant, when we were walking through the gardens?” Obi-Wan slowly blinked his eyes open, face flushing in embarrassment. How could he forget? It was one of the worst moments of his life. He was an_ **_idiot_ ** _for telling Qui-Gon. “I do.”_

_Qui-Gon’s eyes did not open and he was left gazing at him. Obi-Wan was terrified of the answer he would soon get. Would he be punished? Would Master Jinn request a different Padawan? Would he send Obi-Wan away? Would he-_

_“You think too much.” Qui-Gon suddenly said._

_Obi-Wan tapped his fingers on his bent knee, a nervous tick. “I don’t-“_

_Qui-Gon regal eyes opened gracefully; it left them staring at each other. “I thought you would like to know the feeling is returned.”_

_“I- what?” Obi-Wan sputtered, mind barely catching up the words he had just heard. But before he could say anything else, Qui-Gon was leaning forward, one of his large hands coming up to gently cup Obi-Wan’s face. “You worry too much about your own feelings.” he sounded amused. His palm burned against Obi-Wan’s face. Or perhaps that was his own blushing complexion. Qui-Gon smirked, like the old fox that he was. And then, he was leaning forward, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss._

_‘Oh,’ Obi-Wan thought, breath suddenly leaving him like a back-stabbing friend. Blood was rushing through his ears, make him feel like he was drowning._

_Obi-Wan’s eyes fell shut. He leaned closer, fingers itching to reach up and grab the front of Qui-Gon’s robes. He wanted the kiss to become more intense, to last longer. His Master’s long and well-groomed hair fell between them, brushing his cheeks._

_The hand on his cheek fell away and soon the older was leaning back. Obi-Wan blinked owlishly._

_“Was the kiss that good, my dear Padawan, that I’ve left you lost for words?” Qui-Gon asked, laughing lightly. Though, his own face was flushed red._

_Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and followed the other has he stood. “What did you expect- suddenly telling me that and then kissing me?” he hissed._

_Qui-Gon brushed some of his robes out of the way and reached forward to grasp the Padawan braid in his soon-to-be lover’s hair. The motion instantly made Kenobi shut his mouth._

_“You have always been precious to be, Obi-Wan. First as a student, then as a friend. And I dare say, that’s changed dramatically in these last years.”_

_The braid was long, ready to be cut._

_“What made you change your mind?” the younger of the two asked, voice tight as he watched the other eye the ornaments in his hair. His Master hummed, “I am unsure. But knowing that this,” he held up the braid, “will soon be gone, made me think about what little time we have left together.”_

_“That time doesn’t have to run out.” Obi-Wan rasped, back ridged._

_Qui-Gon smiled and let the braid drop. “Yes, I am very aware of that.” He ran his pointer finger along Obi-Wan’s clenched jaw, seeing the tension there. “And though it’s not the Jedi way, I find myself very unwilling to let you go.”_

_When had his Master even been concerned with obeying the Jedi way?_

_Qui-Gon seemed to sense this question and his smile grew._

_“Then don’t.”_

 

_~~~~~_

 

Anakin did not move from his position on the edge of the bed. His bare hands twisted the silk sheets laying beneath him. Stress coiled it’s way around his gut. 

“ _Stop being such a stubborn ass_.” he said, voice trying to remain hard but coming out as pleading. 

“ _Fuck you_.” Obi-Wan breathed, back turned towards him. 

Anakin’s face morphed into a fuming scowl. 

They sat in the room Obi-Wan had been prisoner in. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, making the clouds bleed hellfire. 

“If you would just accept-“ 

“ _Did I stutter_?” Obi-Wan’s voice was poised with poison. His back was tense, muscles working underneath his skin as he refused to turn to look at the other. 

He was in enough agony as is. 

Anakin scrubbed a hand over his face vigorously, trying to tame his rising irate temper. 

It had been fours hours since he killed his wife. 

“You’re in pain-“ 

“ _And who’s fault do you think that is_?” Obi-Wan’s voice hadn’t been the same since that time. It took on a certain edge that made something churn in Anakin’s rib cage. 

He didn’t like it. 

It wasn’t composed or pleasant. 

It was malicious and stark. It came out of his mouth like something crawling out of the pit of his dark stomach. 

He would never admit it out loud but, it unnerved Anakin. 

“If you would just listen to the Dark Side and take comfort in it, then you could rest easy.” He tried arguing again. 

They had been going back and forth ever since he brought Obi-Wan back to the room. 

The Jedi had been writhing on the bed for the first two hours, muscles clenching and unclenching in obvious distress, fighting against the pull of the Dark Side. 

He had stopped moving awhile ago. 

“ _You would like that, wouldn’t you?”_ Obi-Wan spat. 

“Yes, actually, I would,” Anakin snarked back, “You know your life would be so much easier. The Force would come back to you; you’d be in less pain. You’d be able to leave with me. We could-“ 

“Why did you do it?” Obi-Wan interrupted. His tone sounded normal. 

“Do what?” 

“Kill Padmé?” 

Anakin shifted in his spot, picking at the palm of his human hand. “Numerous reasons.” he muttered, feeling his mood take a dip. A knot threatened to form at the base of his throat, but he wouldn’t let it. Thriving in the thrill of having his Master back, he had chosen to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest when he thought of her. 

The pause that answered him was a clear sign to go on. 

“She had served her purpose. I have children now, that’s all I wanted.” 

Silence. 

Anakin’s eyebrows pinched together. 

“And she was becoming burdensome. The effort of keep her in line was irritating.” 

Another pause. 

“And she’d come onto the wrong side of the palace and saw the two of us together. I wasn’t just going to just let her do that without punishment.” 

When the third empty silence answered him, Anakin gritted his teeth in exasperation. He was going to make him say it, wasn’t he? 

“And,” he leaned closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the other’s face, “I knew that her death would bring you closer to me; closer to the Dark Side. Traumatic events don’t just happen like that without consequences.” 

That’s what his current Master had told him. And he hadn’t lead Anakin astray so far. 

Silence. 

“Obi-Wan.” 

Silence. 

Anakin’s scowl turned into a confused frown. 

“Obi-Wan?” 

Still nothing. 

“Obi-Wan,” he reached forward to roll the other over to face him. 

The moment his fake hand moved, there was another reaching out to grab it. 

“Obi-Wan! What are you doing?“ Anakin blurted, startled by the Jedi’s sudden movement. Anakin was in the middle of cursing when suddenly the metal of his hand began to _bend._

He tried to wrench his limb away but Obi-Wan’s grip didn’t loosen.

His hand kept bending, and bending, and bending, and _bending,_ until the joints of his fingers began to snap and hiss from the pressure. 

He shook. 

Staring back at him were corrupted eyes. 

“ _Obi-Wan._ ” he stressed, pulling at his arm. He felt like a wild animal caught in a trap. 

And, _Sith,_ that was the best way to describe it. Unable to pull away, he was left awkwardly tugging and pushing against the other. 

Obi-Wan was slowly rising from the bed, features twisted in an expression Anakin couldn’t possibly begin to describe.

The pressure on his meta-steel hand became too much after a moment, and he watched as his ring finger became dislocated from its make-shift socket. It fell to the ground with a clatter. 

Now he was making an actual effort to pull away, but Obi-Wan wasn’t letting him. 

“ _I should have killed you years ago._ ” He said, that same voice returning in ten-fold. _“I should have taken a lightsaber and dismembered you, cut you into_ ** _pieces_** _and fed you to the nearest animal, like the filth you are.”_

Anakin blinked rapidly. 

This wasn’t his Obi-Wan. 

This was something completely else. 

Another finger snapped off and he cried out. 

“ _Please,_ Obi, I don’t-“ 

_“Shut your_ **_fucking_ ** _mouth, Skywalker.”_

They were both standing in the middle of the room now, the hellfire light spilling onto the Jedi’s slowly approaching form. 

 _“I hated you since the moment I met you. The ‘Chosen One’, how fucking ridiculous. You were a battered up, useless, pathetic_ ** _slave.”_** He broke another finger off. Soon there wouldn’t be any more to go. “ _The only reason you’re not dead like your daft mother is because some divine creation decided to give you a high midichlorian count.”_

Anakin’s rage bubbled up, dashing away all fear at the mention of his mother. 

He raised his one good hand to push the Force against his attacker but it turned into a wrong move. Obi-Wan grabbed his other hand and bent it clean in half. Instantly all of the bones in his palm shattered and splintered up his wrist. His tan skin broke open, blood splattering against Obi-Wan stone face. He shouted curses of pain almost doubling over. Black and white spots appeared in his vision. But the pain only fueled the fire. 

Anakin whipped his head back around. Obi-Wan was right, he did have a high midichlorian count. Which meant he could still force his attacker off. 

The Force once again surged up around them and Obi-Wan went slamming back against a nearby post. His head cracked against the marble. 

“ _I’m going to enjoy killing you, Anakin.”_ he wheezed, shaking his head slowly. His hollowed eyes never left his former student. 

Anakin was cradling both of his hands in agony. 

“You don’t…mean that…” Anakin said slowly, finding he was becoming tired holding Obi-Wan in place. He felt like all of his energy was being zapped out of him. 

_“I’ve dreamt about killing you since the night you kidnapped me. And every night since. I’ve laid in that bed and imagined how it would feel to press your eyeballs in till blood seeps from your sockets. I’ve imagined how it would be to press, and press, and_ **_press_ ** _on your throat until you stop breathing, until you turn purple. I’ve dreamt about making you suffer in ways you couldn’t possibly imagine.”_

Tears stung Anakin’s eyes. So much anger and hate was fuming in the room, he could taste it- heavy and bitter in the roof of his mouth. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

Obi-Wan leveled him with a deadly serious look. _“Don’t I?”_

Anakin didn’t have time for these games. Stumbling forward, he gripped Obi-Wan’s auburn hair with what remained of his still-good metal fingers. They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“ _You getting turned on by this? Having me talk about killing you?_ ” Obi-Wan laughed. Anakin felt horribly sick. His Master would have  _never_ said this. 

This wasn’t who he fell in love with. 

But it soon would be. 

He had to stay focused, above all of the pain. 

“I’m going to have you now.” he breathed, leaning forward. His Master had told him to be quick about sealing the bond after Obi-Wan turned. 

“ _What are you-_ “ the other was in the middle of saying when suddenly their mouths connected. It wasn’t a nice kiss by any means. There was teeth and biting and blood. 

A lot of blood. 

But then, there was tearing. 

Anakin felt like his insides were being switched around. Was this what it felt like when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were paired?

He groaned in suffering into the kiss, leaning his forehead against his lover’s. His hands dropped to his sides, useless. 

And then there was a heated feeling, spreading from his stomach outward. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. Anakin wanted to pull away but found that he couldn’t. 

It was too much. 

But then there was a tingling feeling and then- 

**_Obi-Wan._ **

He’d recognize that Force signature anywhere. It swirled around him, like a comforting lover, folding him into his arms. 

He let out a long whine of pleasure and relief. 

The pain stopped. 

Anakin pulled away to look at his new bond-mate. He could feel the other’s pulse, his emotions, his _everything._

It terrified Anakin. 

Obi-Wan was motionless against the post, eyes closed. 

His new bond-mate. 

“Obi-Wan?” he whispered. 

The Kenobi slowly rolled his head up, eyes opening. They were still corrupted. 

“I-“ his voice was back to normal. “I-“ he was gasping, tears rolling down his face. Anakin smiled and let his hold loosen. The older of the two fell into his arms. 

“I know, it’s alright. Everything’s going to be okay now.” He soothed him. 

Obi-Wan tensed, “I didn’t want this.” 

Anakin laughed, startling against the silence. “I beg to differ, we’re joined now, aren’t we? Both of us had to want it.” 

“I don’t want it.” 

“Shh, it’s over now. Just relax. We’ll get you all cleaned up.” 

“I don’t want this, Anakin. _Please._ It’s not right. _”_ He gripped the other’s forearm. 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “That’s what a Jedi would say.” 

“I am-“ 

“Not a Jedi anymore.” he leaned down and kissed the other on the cheek. He smiled like a maniac.


End file.
